Lágrimas de cristal
by Fuu-chan Kaze no Senshi
Summary: 1 año ha pasado desde la muerte de Seiya... Qué pensamientos existen en la mente de Shun y Hyoga con respecto a sus sentimientos? shonen ai NEW CAP9! Seiya sigue muerto aúnnnn! XD
1. Andrómeda Aquel día en que nos conocimos

Saint Seiya fic  
  
Hyoga X Shun  
  
¨ Lágrimas de cristal ¨  
  
Mira al infinito...busca una respuesta...¿crees que pueda quedarme así?  
¿Mis labios en los tuyos y tus brazos rodeándome?  
...No más sufrimiento...no más mentira...no más odio...  
Quiero quedarme así...se siente tan bien...sentir tu respiración en mi  
cuello...  
  
Notas aclaratorias: Este fanfic se sitúa luego de Hades, Seiya se encuentra bien muerto, bien muerto repito, no hay Tenkai hen, ya que no quiero que Pegaso se aparezca x aquí ^^ (lo odio de muerte, creo que se habrán dado cuenta ^^UUUU).  
  
Disfruten del 1er capítulo de mi fic ^^  
  
Gracias por atención,  
  
Kaze no Senshi, Fuu-chan  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Capítulo 1: Andrómeda ~ Aquel día en que nos conocimos...  
  
Hyoga miraba con aburrimiento como poco a poco las hojas caían de los árboles desde la ventana de su cuarto en la mansión Kido, ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Seiya y la batalla contra Hades.  
  
...No había enemigos con quien pelear...todo era paz...todo debería ser perfecto... pero...  
  
-...Debo tomar una decisión...-susurró Hyoga.-...si no hay nada que me ate aquí entonces deberé volver con ella...kasan...-el rubio contempló el rosario en sus manos, que brillase tal si fuese una estrella.-...hablaré esta noche con Saori-san cuando esta haya llegado del viaje que fue a hacer a Atenas...  
  
El joven se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, cuando la abrió se encontró cara a cara con Shun, que lo miraba con ojos amables.  
  
-Konnichiwa, Hyoga...  
  
-Konnichiwa, Shun...-en el rostro del rubio surgió una sonrisa.  
  
-¿A dónde ibas?-el chico de cabello verde le miró interesado.  
  
-Iba a dar un paseo...sólo eso...  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Solo?-Shun se preocupó.  
  
-Claro que no...iba a tu cuarto a ver si querías ir conmigo...  
  
-¿Contigo?-el rostro del santo de Andrómeda se sonrojó levemente.  
  
-...Por supuesto...-Hyoga le sonrió.-...cualquier lado estará bien, puedes ser mi guía, ¿no crees?  
  
-...H-Hai...-afirmó nerviosamente el chico de cabello verde.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo, Shun?-preguntó preocupado Hyoga.  
  
-...Nandemonai...-mintió Shun con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-...Pues vamos...-Hyoga se adelantó en salir, Shun lo vio partir y suspiró.  
  
*** Sí me pasa algo...estoy enamorado de ti...***  
  
// ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Mucho...tal vez...lo recuerdo bastante bien... cuando llegaste al lugar donde comenzamos a entrenar...donde nos conocimos nosotros cinco...Seiya, Shiryu, niisan, tú...y yo...  
  
El lugar que decidió Kido-sama antes de que se definieran los sitios adonde iríamos a entrenarnos para convertirnos en Santos...  
  
Recuerdo cuando llegaste, acompañado por unos individuos muy altos y vestidos de negro, enviados de Kido-sama, quizás, todos nos sorprendimos al verte, especialmente yo, era la primera vez que veía a un chico rubio y de ojos azules, a mi niisan no le pareció la gran cosa, pero a mí sí, ya que me llamaron mucho la atención de que aunque fueses sólo un niño como yo, tu mirada era la de un adulto.  
  
//...Ojos tristes...ojos serios...//  
  
Te asignaron al cuarto contiguo al mío y al de mi niisan, con Ichi-san, lo primero que quería era darte la bienvenida, pero mi niisan dijo que no era necesario, que dejara de tener atenciones con cada chico que llegaba ahí, pero no podía, no me gustaba...  
  
-Debe sentirse solo, niisan...  
  
-El sabrá cuidarse, Shun...no puedes seguir pensando que puedes convertirte en un ángel guardián para todos...  
  
-...Pero yo por lo menos te tengo niisan...él no tiene a nadie...viene según me dijeron desde Siberia...eso es muy largo...  
  
-Mañana hablaremos de eso...ahora durmamos...el entrenamiento será más temprano que de costumbre...  
  
-...Está bien...Oyasumi nasai, niisan...  
  
-...Oyasumi, Shun...  
  
Mentiría si dijera que dormí bien esa noche, en mi mente no paraba de ver al chico rubio viendo curioso los alrededores de la casa, de seguro era la primera vez que veía un lugar tan verde, pero siempre que quería acercarme a hablar con él, se alejaba cada vez más y mi corazón se estrujaba ante la soledad que de seguro sentía.  
  
Desperté lleno de sudor, me percaté que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, decidí ir a despejarme afuera de la casa, había encontrado un lugar en el gimnasio donde entrenamos que era como una especie de desván, donde podía verse bastante bien las luces de la ciudad de Tokyo, ahí siempre iba cuando me sentía agotado de tanto entrenamiento.  
  
Me puse unas pantuflas y una manta de mi cama, para no mojarme por la lluvia, corrí hacia el gimnasio y subí las escaleras que parecían inadvertidas debido a que no había una luz ahí.  
  
Abrí la puerta con cuidado y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, vi una sombra sentada frente a ella y que temblaba, sólo pude susurrar apenas unas cuantas palabras.  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
La sombra volteó a verme y fue en ese momento que un relámpago iluminó su rostro y me di cuenta que era el chico nuevo, el rubio. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y en sus manos tenía una especie de collar de perlas.  
  
Me acerqué a él, pero él se puso de pie y me miró amenazante, guardó el collar en su bolsillo y cerró sus puños, parecía que quería atacarme.  
  
-...Tranquilo...no voy hacerte nada...  
  
El chico seguía igual, al rato comprendí de que de seguro no me entendía muy bien, ya que no hablaba japonés. Lo miré de nuevo y me percaté que estaba empapado, me preocupé, me quité la manta y traté de nuevo de acercarme.  
  
-...Todo...está...bien...  
  
Susurré lentamente para que oyera que mi voz no era para atemorizarle, los chicos que iban al entrenamiento conmigo decían que mi voz era tan suave como la de una chica, cuando niisan oía eso los perseguía por el lugar hasta lograr que se disculparan frente a mí, usando hasta los puños como una manera para que dejaran de molestarme.  
  
El chico se sorprendió al ver que colocaba la manta en su cabeza y comenzaba a secarle, luego limpié sus lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos suavemente y por último lo cubrí con la manta para que no sintiese frío.  
  
Me puse en pie y decidí dejarle solo, no quería molestarle, además no podíamos hablar bien, si él no conocía el idioma que yo hablaba, volteé a verle y le sonreí.  
  
-...Oyasumi...  
  
Apenas caminé un poco cuando una voz suave con acento hizo que esas simples palabras sonaran de una forma casi como mágica.  
  
-...Matte...onegai...  
  
Volteé a ver y vi al chico rubio viéndome preocupado, caminó hasta donde estaba, se quitó la manta y quiso cubrirme con ella, sólo le sonreí.  
  
-...Daijoubu...yo estaré...bien...¿hablas...japonés...?  
  
-...Su...ko...sukoshi...-pensó bien esa palabra antes de completarla.  
  
-...Ore wa...Shun...desu...  
  
El chico rubio abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, yo había sido el único interesado en tratar de hablar con él y no en burlarme o golpearle por ser diferente.  
  
Finalmente se tranquilizó y me miró a los ojos, recordó las últimas que había dicho yo y lentamente se me presentó.  
  
-...O-ore...wa...Hyoga...de-de...s-su...  
  
-...Hyoga...-no pude evitar sonreír, a pesar del color de sus ojos y de su cabello, de ser un extranjero, tenía un nombre japonés, un nombre que me gustó mucho.-...¿quieres...volver... a..tu cuarto...conmigo?  
  
-...Iie...-apenas susurró, era comprensible para mí.  
  
//¿Por qué él debía volver a un lugar en el cual lo maltratasen, lo golpeasen sin razón, que lo odiasen por ser diferente? Yo le comprendía, era el más débil de todos los niños que estaban ahí, ellos me rechazaban y hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas y frente a mí cuando niisan no estaba para ayudarme. ¿Porque ambos no huíamos de ahí y nos olvidábamos de todo? Pero eran ciertas las palabras que le oí decir a Kido-sama cuando hablaba con su nieta Saori-sama... Que todos nosotros teníamos un hado...éste lo habían definido las estrellas y que no había nada que pudiese cambiarlo...//  
  
-...No...temas...Hyoga-kun...si...estamos juntos...no pasará...nada malo...  
  
-¿Kun?-Hyoga me miró intrigado ante mi sorpresa.-...¿Qué...es...kun...?  
  
No pude evitar reír, él me miró más extrañado, me tranquilicé y le sonreí tratando de explicarle.  
  
-...Kun...es para usarlo...en los nombres y... apellidos...de...la gente...como...eres mi amigo...te digo...Hyoga-kun...  
  
Hyoga no cambió en nada la extrañes en su rostro, meditó por un rato y luego decidió hablarme.  
  
-...No entender...entonces no usar kun...watashi...no Shun...tomodachi...  
  
Al oír que Hyoga decía que yo era su Shun no puede evitar sonrojarme, sabía que era que se había equivocado, pero había sonado...no sé...tan bien...le corregí al rato.  
  
-...Iie Hyoga...Shun, watashino tomodachi...  
  
-Shun, watashino tomodachi...  
  
Ambos sonreímos y salimos del desván, nos cubrimos con la manta y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, lo dejé en su cuarto y le sonreí.  
  
-Oyasumi...Hyoga...  
  
-...O-oyasumi...Shun...  
  
A partir de ese día, a escondidas de mi niisan le daba clases de japonés a Hyoga y él me enseñaba su lengua, me habló de cómo era Siberia y me habló de su madre...se llamaba Natashia...ella murió cuando el barco en el que iban ambos chocó contra un iceberg, un único bote de rescate salió y Natashia decidió que Hyoga debía salvarse...debía vivir...debía ir...ofreciendo su lugar para su pequeño niño...  
  
Antes de partir le había dado ese collar que antes le vi a Hyoga...él me explicó luego que era un rosario...él y su madre pertenecían a una religión diferente a la de los japoneses...ese rosario tenía una cruz...en la cual el hijo de Dios había dado su vida por nosotros para perdonarnos de nuestros pecados...me explicó Hyoga...  
  
El padre de Hyoga era japonés y había ido a exploraciones a Siberia al pueblo donde vivía Natashia, ambos convivieron un tiempo y surgió una estrecha relación, se casaron y tuvieron un solo hijo, Hyoga...así le pusieron por el nombre de su padre...  
  
Pero el padre de Hyoga tuvo que irse, debido a la finalización de las exploraciones y aún más porque sus padres no concibieron que él se casase con una gaijin...con una extranjera... si ya tenían planeado con quien casarlo...con una chica de un importante empresario del área de Kyoto y que les daría una importante alianza en el mercado de autos...  
  
Al final, el padre de Hyoga fue obligado a casarse con la chica, pero nunca olvidó a Natashia, le mandó cartas y dinero a escondidas para ayudarles, debido a la presión que tenía por su matrimonio y por los problemas de la empresa, el hombre mandó una última carta, en la cual decía que le perdonara...que la amaba a ella y a su pequeño Hyoga...  
  
Natashia recibió una carta de la madre de Hyoga diciéndole que por su culpa, su hijo se había suicidado colgándose del techo de la oficina, lo único que había dejado era una foto de él y Natashia y un papel diciendo que nunca dejó de amar a la mujer...a pesar de todo...  
  
Por eso ella y Hyoga subieron a ese barco, debían ir a Japón al funeral del hombre, pasara lo que pasara, a pesar del rechazo de quienes fuesen a verles, por eso el niño había aprendido más o menos la lengua de su padre por parte de la mujer, pero nunca llegaron ahí debido a ese accidente y a la muerte de Natashia, Hyoga fue regresado a Siberia.  
  
El estuvo solo en esa casa por unos meses, hasta que un día llegaron unos hombres que se lo llevaron sin su consentimiento, lo único que le dijeron que le agradeciera a Kido-sama por salvarlo de seguir viviendo en el infierno...que lograría volverse un santo...  
  
Hyoga se sorprendió por el término...le comprendí al rato...para la religión de él, los santos eran quienes con sus buenas acciones hacia los demás y su lucha por dar a conocer al Salvador...les era brindado la oportunidad de ir al Cielo ... Hyoga no podía comprender que el santo en el que lo querían volver, iba a luchar...por una causa diferente...  
  
Con el pasar del tiempo, Hyoga mejoró en los entrenamientos e hizo que yo no fuera tan tímido, así fue como los dos hablamos con unos chicos que estaban ahí, un chico busca pleitos que no era del agrado de Tatsumi-san, de nombre Seiya y un chico gentil que nació en China llamado Shiryu.  
  
Todo era perfecto para mí, tenía a mi niisan y nuevos amigos, ya no me sentía tan solo, pero todo no puede ser perfecto por siempre, ¿verdad?  
  
Kido-sama finalmente decidió hacer el sorteo, me alegré por Hyoga ya que a él asignaron ir a Siberia, podría volver adonde había nacido, volver junto a su madre, Seiya iría a Grecia para buscar a su hermana perdida, Shiryu iría a las cascadas de Rozan en China. Ahora era mi turno, Tatsumi-san me miró junto a mi hermano y me sonrió.  
  
-...Shun...es tu turno...  
  
Acerqué mi mano a la caja y temblorosamente saqué un papel doblado en ella, se lo entregué a Tatsumi-san, él lo abrió y hizo una cara que asustó a todos, aún más a niisan y a Hyoga...  
  
-...Shun...debes ir a la Isla Reina Muerte....pocos han sobrevivido ahí...dudo que puedas regresar de ella...eres débil...por eso...  
  
-¡Basta!  
  
-¡Ikki! ¡Guarda silencio!  
  
-...¡Yo iré en vez de Shun! ¡Que él vaya a la Isla de Andrómeda! ¡Yo sufriré por él!  
  
-...¡NO PUEDES DECIDIR, IKKI!-Tatsumi le propinó un puñetazo a mi niisan que le hizo sangrar la boca, iba a volver a golpearlo cuando Kido-sama apareció con su nieta Saori-sama.  
  
-Deja marchar al niño, Tatsumi...si él así lo quiere...  
  
-...Así es, yo iré a la Isla de la Reina Muerte...  
  
-¡CÁLLATE!-Tatsumi volvió a pegarle en el rostro, cuando esto pasó salí corriendo del lugar.  
  
-...Niisan...¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste?-no dejaba de llorar en el desván, una voz se oyó desde la entrada del cuarto.  
  
-...Shun...¿puedo pasar?  
  
-...H-hyoga...  
  
Hyoga se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, me limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos , tomó mis manos y colocó en ellas el rosario y me sonrió, me habló en un lento ruso mezclado con japonés.  
  
-Daijoubu, Shun...Dios...cuidará de tu hermano y de ti...nunca te olvides de él...  
  
-...¿Y Hyoga?-no pude evitar abrazarle y seguir llorando.-...¿Dios se olvidará de él?  
  
-...Dios...no se...olvida de nadie...-él me sonrió y besó mi frente.  
  
-...¿Hyoga se olvidará de mí?-hablé con el ruso que él me había enseñado.  
  
-...Yo no te olvidaré...¿pero Shun se olvidará de Hyoga?-sus ojos azules me miraron fijamente.  
  
A pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, le abracé más fuerte y le besé suavemente en los labios, ante su sorpresa.  
  
-Iie...yo jamás olvidaré a Hyoga...lo quiero tanto como a mi niisan...  
  
-...Shun...ya es hora...  
  
La voz de mi niisan sonó afuera del desván, ambos nos levantamos, yo le regresé el rosario a Hyoga y le sonreí.  
  
-...Consérvalo, Hyoga...  
  
-...Demo...  
  
-...Es un recuerdo de tu kasan...tu mama...tienes...un recuerdo de ella...yo también tengo uno de la mía...  
  
-...¿Lo...tienes?  
  
Le mostré mi collar con el medallón plateado en forma de estrella con las palabras ¨ tuyo por siempre ¨ y sonreí.  
  
-...Ambos tenemos un recuerdo...  
  
Todos preparamos las cosas para partir muy temprano en la mañana, no duró mucho la noche, cada uno abordaba en distintos autos, mi niisan partió de primero y me dijo que me volviera fuerte...si me hacía fuerte volvería a verle, yo le dije que así lo haría...  
  
Sólo quedábamos Hyoga, Ichi, Jabu y yo esperando la llegada de quien nos llevaría, me alejé junto a Hyoga de los otros dos y creo que ahí fue nuestra despedida.  
  
-...Hyoga...espero que te vaya bien en Siberia, recuérdame, por favor...  
  
-...Yo también digo lo mismo, Shun...cuando vea de nuevo a mi mama...a mi kasan...le hablaré de un niño de cabello verde como el pasto...que me hizo no seguir...desear...morir... –Hyoga ante mi sorpresa me besó de la misma forma como yo lo hice el día anterior.  
  
-...Hyoga-san...vámonos...ya vinieron por ti...  
  
-¡Hai!-Hyoga comenzó a correr a donde estaba la mujer, volteó a verme e hizo una reverencia.-...Arigatou, Shun...Ja na!  
  
-¡Arigatou, Hyoga! ¡Ja na!-le sonreí, extendí mi mano y la seguí moviendo hasta que no hubo rastro del vehículo en el cual se fue Hyoga, cuando no vi nada más comencé a llorar en silencio.  
  
-...Shun-kun...soy Kinomoto-san...vamos... –un hombre tomó mi mano y me introdujo al auto.  
  
-...Ano... Kinomoto-san...-pude hablar luego de un rato.  
  
-...Nani, Shun-kun?-el hombre me vio a través del retrovisor.  
  
-...¿Todos nos volveremos a ver?...  
  
-...Deberán verse...eso es seguro...es lo que dispuso Mitsumasa Kido- sama...  
  
-¿Hountoni?-me sentí feliz cuando dijo eso.  
  
-...A menos que...alguno muera...durante...el entrenamiento...  
  
-...  
  
-...¿Shun-kun? ¿Daijoubu?  
  
-...H-hai...-durante todo el camino lloré en silencio, por el destino de mi niisan, por el de Hyoga, el mío y el de los demás niños con los cuales conviví por todo un año.  
  
Fin del Capítulo 1  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado el cap 1 de mi fic ^^V Como bien dicen x ahí, Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami Kuramada (claro, a Seiya y Saori nadie los quiere :p)  
  
Disculpen si me equivoco en cualquier término en japonés ^^UUU  
  
Se agradecen comentarios/reviews, donaciones para esta autora para mejorar su calidad de vida (^^UUU) o simplemente un "continúalo" estará bien XD  
  
Cuídense mucho,  
  
Fuu-chan (^)________(^)V 


	2. Cygnus Lo ocurrido en Libra

Holas! Acá estoy de nuevo, sorry x el retraso! ()-()UUU Creo que x circunstancias especiales ( universidad) me he atrasado con mis fanfics XD XD  
  
Pero lo prometido es deuda! ()()V Antes de eso, le agradezco a naoki009 x el review, thks .  
  
Vayamos al Cap 2!!  
  
Cuídense!  
  
Fuu-chan! ()()  
  
Capítulo 2: Cygnus Lo ocurrido en Libra...  
  
-Shun, vamos...va a ser una larga tarde, no crees?-Hyoga sonrió al chico mientras avanzaban entre las aceras de la gran ciudad de Tokyo.-...¿a dónde vamos ahora?  
  
-...Hyoga...¿Has ido a la Torre Tokyo?  
  
-...Iie...pero algo me habló un día Seiya...¿hay un mirador, ne?  
  
-...Hai...-sonrió el chico de cabello verde.-...Puedes ver todas las luces de la ciudad...  
  
-...¿Algo así como tu desván secreto? -Hyoga sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Shun.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-...Sí...tu desván en el gimnasio de la fundación...-Hyoga sacó su rosario y se lo mostró al santo de Andrómeda.-...donde hablamos por primera vez...  
  
-...¿No lo has olvidado?- Shun abrió sus ojos más sorprendido.  
  
-...No...¿cómo poder olvidarlo?...-Hyoga cerró sus ojos y sonrió.- ...Watashi...no Shun...tomodachi...  
  
-¿¡Yamete Hyoga!?-el rostro de Shun se puso rojo.  
  
-¿Ore?-Hyoga pestañeó extrañado.-Nani, Shun?  
  
-...Nandemonai...-Shun trató de regular su respiración y el color de su rostro.-... bueno...vamos...o no habrá espacio para nosotros en el mirador...-salió corriendo dejando atrás al rubio.  
  
-¡¡¡MATTE KUDOSAI, SHUNNNN!!!-el ruso se puso a perseguir como pudo al santo de Andrómeda sin buenos resultados, a pesar de su apariencia casi andrógina y débil, Shun era bastante ágil, de eso no había duda.  
  
Hyoga se detuvo y se apoyó en una cabina telefónica para recobrar el aliento, miró a través del vidrio y contempló su aspecto, su único ojo azul acompañado de la blanca venda posada en su ojo izquierdo.  
  
Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que había perdido su ojo de la mano de su mejor amigo Izaac y ya las consecuencias comenzaban a darse, poco a poco estaba perdiendo la visión, al tener que forzar su ojo sano.  
  
Si todo seguía así, dentro de un tiempo quedaría ciego para toda la vida.  
  
-¡Qué premiecito! Todo por tratar de salvar a Atena...-suspiró Hyoga.-...si me vuelvo ciego no podré volver al lado de mi madre...es por eso que debo irme cuanto antes...  
  
-¡HYOGA! ¡VAMOS!-la voz de Shun se oyó al final de la acera donde estaba la cabina telefónica.-¿No me digas que yo aguanto correr más que tú?  
  
-¡ALLA VOY!-Hyoga comenzó a correr para dar alcance a Shun hasta llegar a la Torre, un pensamiento le vino a la mente, más bien un nombre.  
  
...Shun...  
  
¿Estarás bien sin mí?...No sé si estará bien lo que siento...No sé si te veo como un otouto o tal vez...¿un amor...?  
  
Creo que me estoy volviendo loco...¿Enamorarme de él? Pero si yo sentía algo por Flher y algo aún más fuerte por Eli...Nunca había pensado en la oportunidad de fijarme en otro...hombre...  
  
Además...en mi religión nunca ha sido bien concebido que hombres estén con hombres...pero...desde que vi por primera vez a Shun...me gustaron sus ojos... más bien, todo en él...  
  
¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? ¿Hablas de Shun como si fuese una chica? ¿En qué piensas, Hyoga? ¿Tantas batallas en nombre de Atena te han atrofiado el cerebro?  
  
...Pero...rayos...No me canso de mirarle...de sentirme feliz al ver que sus labios embozan una sonrisa...y aún más si esa sonrisa es sólo para mí...mía...que bien suena eso...  
  
¿Ver a Shun como tuyo? ¿En qué piensas, Hyoga? Si le dijese lo que siento a Shun...él me temería por pensar en él de esa forma...y Ikki me golpearía hasta no quedar un rastro reconocible de mí...  
  
...Los humanos somos bastante complicados...ay...Cómo quisiera que un dios de aquellas batallas anteriores llegase y me matase sin razón...terminaría de pensar esto cada día una y otra vez...  
  
...Pero...Shun...¿No lloraría mi muerte? No quiero que Shun...ese Shun que conocí esa noche de lluvia llore... ¿Pero por qué creo que él llorará por mí?  
  
Lloraría más por Ikki...él es su hermano...él lo ha ayudado desde que volvió con nosotros luego de renunciar a las órdenes del Patriarca...él ha oído sus sueños, sus inquietudes...  
  
¿El me ha buscado? Iie...Demo...un amor de hermano no puede ser tan grande como el amor que se siente por alguien no vinculado por la sangre...¿O sí? ¿Shun puede amar tanto así a Ikki? ...No...¿Entonces por qué...él hizo algo como ofrecer su vida para salvarme en Libra? ¿Nande?  
  
Recuerdo   
  
Verme frente a frente con mi maestro Camus de Acuario fue algo que me dejó sin palabras, aún más...tener que pelear con él...¿por qué? ¿Por qué debía ocurrir esa batalla? ¿Matar a quien me enseñó? ¿Matar a quién me hizo lo que soy?  
  
Y descubrir...que a pesar de ser fuerte...mi madre era quien me hacía débil...vivir atado del recuerdo de quien más he amado era mi falla...¿Mi falla? ¿De verdad lo era?  
  
Sensei...¿Naze? ¿Por qué debía combatir contigo? ...Pero...aquella vez no pude ...a pesar de que sepultaras a mi madre...en lo más profundo, oscuro y frío de aquel mar congelado...mis lágrimas daban la respuesta de un no ante el combatir hasta la muerte contigo...  
  
¿Nunca te diste cuenta...de las veces que tú dormías y yo velaba tu sueño? ¿De las veces que me aferraba de tu brazo para alejar los fantasmas de malos recuerdos?  
  
Aún más...me aferré de ti porque creí ver a Shun en tus ojos llenos de bondad...y en Izaac...la apariencia que debía estar formándose a través de los años en aquel niño de cabello verde como el pasto que se hizo mi amigo a pesar de las barreras del idioma y del rechazo de los demás...  
  
Me veo tambalear y caer de rodillas frente a ti...tú me miras con compasión...¿y tus ojos denotan dolor, tal vez? Realizas un ataque que me deja casi al punto de la inconsciencia...puedo ver como tus labios apenas susurran algo...  
  
-...No puedo permitir que nadie te mate, Hyoga...  
  
Luego de esas palabras comienzas a crear mi ataúd, para evitar que nadie me lastime...no puedes permitir que nadie toque a uno de tus pupilos...estoy dentro de ese frío encierro...hecho de un hielo tan fuerte que nadie o nada podrá derretirle...  
  
...¿Sensei...por qué lloras? No me dejes...¿Acaso no volveré a verte?¿...Ni a mi mama...ni a...Shun? ...Tú...aquella imagen que veo en el horizonte...Madre...¿eres tú?  
  
Veo la figura de una joven bella y rubia en una colina viéndome, no dudo en correr hacia ella y ella me mira con ojos de preocupación al oírme hablar.  
  
-¡¡Mama!! ¡He vuelto contigo!  
  
-¡Hyoga! ¿por qué...?  
  
-...¡Ya no te dejaré, mama! ¡Por fin podemos estar juntos hasta la eternidad!  
  
-...Hyoga...yo...no...puedo...  
  
-¿Qué, mama?  
  
-..Dejar que te quedes...  
  
-¿¡Por qué!?-Me aferro aún más a los brazos de ella, mi madre me besa en la frente y sonríe.  
  
-...Aún no es tu tiempo...todavía no...te falta mucho por vivir...hay gente viva que te necesita...Hyoga...¿Acaso no oyes la voz de quienes te quieren...te necesitan...?  
  
-...¿Las voces de quienes me quieren...de quienes me necesitan?-luego de oírla pude percibir varias voces que se oían en el infinito.  
  
-¡¡Hyoga!!  
  
-¡¿Seiya?!  
  
-¡Hyoga!  
  
-¿¡Shiryu!?  
  
-¡¡¡HYOGA!!!  
  
-¿¿¡Shun!??  
  
Sus voces se volvían más fuertes, especialmente la de Shiryu, que se oía determinada.  
  
-¡Hyoga, vuelve a vivir!  
  
Voltee a ver a mi madre, ella sonrió y me abrazó...me abrazó por última vez, le miré con tristeza y apenas susurré.  
  
...¿Segura que volveré a verte?  
  
-...Sí...mi Hyoga...y cuando me veas de nuevo...estaremos para siempre...vive Hyoga...Salva a quienes te necesitan...Salva al mundo...Salva a Atena...  
  
Me alejé de ella y le dediqué una sonrisa, vi como una luz me cegaba y a la vez me calentaba y lentamente fue perdiendo la visión de mi madre.  
  
¿De quién o de qué provenía esa energía tan cálida...tan refrescante? Era... ¿cómo describirlo?...suave...y llena de bondad...una energía que fluía en mi cuerpo como si se tratase de mi sangre...  
  
¿Qué fue eso? ...¿Fue un beso? Sentí un roce apenas leve en mis labios...fue...no sé...tierno y puro...¿Quién lo hizo?...Entonces no es algo lo que me ayuda...sino / alguien / ¿Uno de esos dioses, tal vez? ¿Para que habrían de ayudarme si no creo en ellos?  
  
Debo abrir mis ojos...ver quien ha sido mi salvador...quien me hizo volver...no sé si agradecerle o maldecirle por hacerme esto...  
  
Abro lentamente mis ojos, veo unos bellos ojos esmeralda viéndome de forma preocupada , una larga cabellera del mismo color cayendo en sus hombros, su rostro es pálido y de sus ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas cuando ven que he despertado...  
  
Bella...realmente bella...¿un hada?...No...tal vez es la aparición de una mujer que se proclamará pronto como una diosa...¿Afrodita, diosa del amor?...Veo unas cadenas rodeándola... ¿está atada a ellas? ¿Alguien la tiene presa...sin oportunidad de escapar?  
  
Sus labios son como pétalos de una rosa pálida y agonizante, vestida con una especie de toga del color de sus labios, con una corona plateada, sobre la cual se encuentra una media luna perlada, en su cuello se encuentra un collar, con una estrella brillando hermosamente, sus manos tocan mi rostro...mis párpados...mis labios...el lugar donde está mi corazón...para percatarse si estoy con vida...¿acaso piensa que soy un sueño? ¿O soy yo el errado?  
  
...¿Tú eres quién me salvo? ...No te conozco...¿quién eres?...¿una diosa...mi ángel de la guarda...quien regresó mi alma a mi cuerpo? ...Dímelo...te lo ruego...  
  
No me respondes...estás callada, tienes mi mano en tu mejilla y finalmente sonríes, una tierna sonrisa...pareciera que me conoces...pero yo no a ti...¿cómo no podría recordar un rostro como el tuyo?  
  
Apenas susurras algo que mi oído no percata...supongo que son frases de alivio... no sé...luego oigo un canto...como si se tratara de una sirena...su voz...su voz es tan dulce como la de mi mama... tan... tranquilizante como ver el mar congelado sin temblar de frío y luego contemplar fascinado las aureolas boreales... hablas un idioma que no conozco...ni siquiera es como el japonés o el ruso...es como ¿griego?  
  
...Es como la lengua con la que cantaba ciertas canciones Seiya para animarnos cuando parecía que todo estaba a punto de colapsar o cuando estábamos juntos y malheridos de la batalla anterior y nos encontrábamos en el hospital.  
  
Seiya lo había aprendido de Marin...bueno...lo único...sólo de las canciones sabía el griego...si acaso qué significaba la letra...  
  
Seiya no era de las personas que eran perseverantes en otras cosas ...en su cabeza existían sólo seis palabras: Pelear, Atena, su hermana perdida, sus amigos, comer y dormir...  
  
...La joven me canta en esa lengua y yo no digo nada, sólo oigo y me deleito, sus ojos me miran de nuevo y susurra algo que por fin puedo entender...mi nombre...  
  
-...Hyoga...Hyoga...  
  
La luz plateada que la rodea lentamente va desvaneciéndose, como si tratara de una aureola volátil, ahora parece más...terrenal...más humana...Apenas puedo hablarle...preguntarle...  
  
-¿...Quién...? ¿...Dónde...?  
  
Su voz suena más entendible, ya no habla griego...pareciera que habla en mi lengua materna...¿ahora habla ruso?  
  
-...Hyoga...Todo...está...bien...estamos en Libra...  
  
¿Libra?...¿Todavía estoy en las doce casas? Pero...yo estaba...en Géminis... con...¡¿Shun?! ¿Dónde está...?  
  
-...Shun...  
  
¿Ella sabe dónde está él? ¿Sólo me ayudó a mí? ¿Por qué no lo salvó a él?...No es tan buena...como aparenta...sólo me salvó a mí...¿por qué...? ¿Por qué no pudo salvarle? ...¿por qué yo no pude salvarle...a él? ...Yo...  
  
-...Hyoga...tranquilo, aquí estoy...¿no me reconoces?  
  
¿Shun?...No puede ser...es tu voz...y el rostro es de la joven...del ángel...¿cómo puede ser posible?....¿Acaso...? ¿La joven y tú...son...la misma persona...? Me trato de poner de pie...la imagen de la joven se desvanece, mostrando a Shun en su armadura de color rosa , ahora es Shun quien me impide ponerme en pie, él me sonríe de una forma casi débil.  
  
-...Es bueno...que hayas...vuelto...-Shun se desploma inconsciente sobre mí ante mi terror.  
  
-¡¡¡SHUNN!!!  
  
¡Oh por Dios! ¡El...! ¡Me transmitió su cosmo para hacerme revivir! ¡¡Qué tontería hizo!! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Shun, no debiste! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Puedes morir! ¿Por qué...? ¿Acaso quieres cumplir tu destino como...lo hizo Andrómeda? ¿Esa joven que vi...era...Andrómeda...?  
  
¡Por Dios! ¡Es una locura! ¿Pude ver a Andrómeda en Shun? ¿Pero...cómo?  
  
...No es momento para cuestionarte, Hyoga...debes avanzar...  
  
Cargo en mis brazos a Shun y veo su rostro pálido, me preocupo aún más...debo seguir...De seguro Seiya y Shiryu deben estar ahora en Escorpio...Iré allá...ellos se encargarán de Shun mientras peleo contra ese santo dorado...Voy a hacer eso...  
  
Por fin he llegado...el santo dorado de Escorpio ha herido a Seiya y Shiryu, los tres me miran sorprendidos al verme llegar con Shun...Con quien combatiré es Milo de Escorpio...  
  
Seiya y Shiryu se marchan de la casa de Escorpio junto con Shun que aún está inconsciente...ojalá se encuentre bien...Es tiempo de pelear y terminar todo esto de una buena vez...ya el tiempo es escaso...  
  
La batalla con Milo ha terminado...casi a punto de desangrarme...Milo ha cerrado mis heridas, las mismas que él hizo, me ve partir de ahí y no me dice nada, siento que mis piernas tambalean...pero es mejor seguir...  
  
Todos nos encontramos en Sagitario y nos encontramos con el mensaje de Aoiros...el mensaje que dice que somos ahora los que debemos proteger a Atena...a Saori-san...Noto que Shun no quiere verme a los ojos...¿Hice algo malo? No lo creo...mejor lo dejo tranquilo...Es tiempo de ir a Capricornio...  
  
Como lo supuse, Shiryu nos dejó marchar...él se quedará...ya casi está próximo lo que deberé hacer...No hay palabras cruzadas entre Shun y yo...Quisiera hablar a solas con él...pero Seiya...no nos dejaría...y está aún la misión de salvar a Atena...Maldita sea...quiero que el tiempo se detenga para poder hablar con él...  
  
Un cosmo acaba de desaparecer...¿El cosmo de Shiryu? Sentí que el cosmo desapareció en Capricornio...se elevó y por último se extinguió...Debo seguir...No puedo dejar que Seiya o incluso Shun peleen en la casa siguiente, me corresponde sólo a mí...Yo y mi sensei Camus...sólo nosotros dos....  
  
He llegado a Acuario...le ordeno a Seiya que ambos se marchen...esa batalla sólo es mía...supongo que en mis ojos hay tanta determinación que termino convenciendo a Seiya para que se marche, llevándose consigo a Shun, Shun me mira con tristeza y dolor...eso es lo que percibo...  
  
-...Adiós Shun...Creo que esta será la última vez que te vea...-apenas susurro, cuando percibo un cosmo familiar a mis espaldas y una voz se oye.  
  
-...No debiste haber despertado...Hyoga...Debiste permanecer en el ataúd de cristal que te hice...  
  
-...No podía hacerlo...Sensei Camus...Ahora...pelearé contra ti...  
  
-¿Eso quieres?  
  
-...Sí...  
  
Esta vez el resultado fue totalmente diferente...yo fui el ganador...pero ambos caímos en ese abismo que da a la muerte...Desde un principio mi Sensei Camus quiso enseñarme esa técnica que domina el cero absoluto...Ejecución de Aurora...lo logró sacrificando su propia vida...  
  
Ambos caímos congelados al chocar nuestros ataques, ya que ambos poseían el mismo poder...ya que pude alcanzar el séptimo sentido...aquel sentido que sólo los Santos dorados podían tener...  
  
Tras una batalla difícil...por fin pudimos acabar con la amenaza presente en el Santuario y salvamos a Saori-san...  
  
Todo volvía a la normalidad, incluyendo mis sentimientos hacia Shun...ahora sentía que lo quería aún más...y eso de la Casa de Libra hizo que me diera cuenta de que ya no volvería a ver a Shun con los mismos ojos...  
  
Algo curioso pasó una tarde en la Mansión Kido, mientras descansábamos de esas batallas...como un simple incidente...  
  
-Basta de complicaciones...sólo vive y ya, Hyoga...-eso era lo que siempre me decía Seiya cuando yo estaba estudiando.-...¿Qué rayos estudias a estas alturas de haber salido de la pelea de las doce casas?  
  
-...Matemáticas...-le mostré las fórmulas en el libro.  
  
-...Los números son mi enemigo número uno...-él arrugó la cara y me quitó el libro.  
  
-¿¡SEIYA!? ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?-le miré enojado.  
  
-...No te preocupes, Hyoga...El santo de Pegaso está para rescatarte...- Seiya comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras tenía sus manos en su cabeza con el libro.  
  
-...Sino me das el libro te juro que te dejaré más frío que un iceberg...  
  
-...Hmm...¿Seiya en helado? Suena divertido...-Seiya se puso a reír a carcajadas mientras sacaba la lengua.-...¿Desde cuándo vendes helados, Hyoga?  
  
-Grr...  
  
-...Ya tienes la cara de Ikki...jejejeje...  
  
Seiya salió corriendo mientras yo le perseguía, de repente alguien le hizo una zancadilla sin querer a él y este fue a dar al tronco de un árbol, quedando rojo de la cara.  
  
-ITEEEEE!!-gritó Seiya mientras se tocaba su rostro.  
  
-...Gomen ne...Seiya-san...-dijo apenado Shun mientras cerraba su libro de matemáticas.  
  
-...Creo que las matemáticas casi me dejan desfigurado...-dijo mientras veía la portada del libro de Shun.  
  
-...Eso te pasa por haberme quitado mi libro desde un principio...-logré quitarle el libro a Seiya, mientras sonreía satisfecho.  
  
-¡Ustedes son tal para cual!-dijo Seiya cruzando sus brazos un tanto molesto.-Piensan en estudiar a estas alturas y de paso...¡la misma materia! ¡Pareciera que son novios!  
  
-¿Eh?-dijimos Shun y yo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?-apareció el hermano de Shun sin darnos cuenta.  
  
-Que tu hermano está loquito por Hyoga...qué más...-Seiya suspiró y tocó el hombro de ambos, el de Shun y el mío.  
  
-¡¡SEIYA-SAN!!-el rostro de Shun se llenó de todos los tonos rojos existentes, yo me sonrojé levemente.  
  
-...Basta de tus comentarios, Seiya...-una voz apareció de la nada.  
  
-¿Nande, Shiryu?-gruñó Seiya.-...¿No me digas que no parecen novi...?  
  
Un puñetazo proveniente de Ikki hizo que Seiya cerrara la boca, mientras que Shun sostenía uno de los brazos de su hermano.  
  
-¡Jamás vuelvas a decir comentarios acerca de mi hermano!  
  
-¡Yamete, Nii-san!  
  
-¿Oíste bien, Seiya? La próxima vez que hagas eso...ni Atena podrá librarte de mí...  
  
-...Era una simple broma, Ikki-san...-rió asustado Seiya.  
  
-Más te vale que así sea...-Ikki desapareció de la misma forma que apareció.  
  
-...Por eso te dije acerca de esos comentarios...-suspiró Shiryu mientras ayudaba a levantar a Seiya.  
  
-...Ikki no se da cuenta de lo que es una broma...-Seiya rascó su cabeza extrañado, volteó a ver a Shun.-...Sumimasen, Shun-kun...no debí hacer ese comentario...¿Me perdonas?  
  
-Bueno...-Shun me sonrió.-Te perdono, Seiya-san...si te disculpas con Hyoga...  
  
-¿¡Nani!?-los ojos de Seiya se abrieron como platos.  
  
-...Es justo que te disculpes con él si tú fuiste el iniciador de todo...- dijo Shiryu viéndole de forma severa.  
  
-¡Tú también, Shiryu!  
  
-Sólo discúlpate y ya, Seiya-san...¿acaso es difícil? Si pudiste pedirme disculpas a mí, puedes hacerlo con Hyoga...  
  
-Grr...  
  
-¿Y bien, Seiya?-fue lo único que atiné a decir con una sonrisa burlona, Seiya me mataba con la mirada.  
  
-...Lo siento en verdad, Hyoga...-Seiya hizo una reverencia, mientras se oyeron luego pequeños gruñidos.  
  
-...Acepto tus disculpas...-le sonreí mientras veía a Shun, él también me sonrió.  
  
-Vamos chicos, la comida está lista, por eso vine aquí...-Sonrió Shiryu mientras que Seiya aún gruñía, el Santo del Dragón se acercó a él y le tocó la punta de la nariz.-...Tranquilízate Seiya...o le diré a Saori-san que le diga a los cocineros de la mansión que no tienes hambre porque estás en un duro entrenamiento...  
  
-¡EH! No sería capaz de eso, ¿verdad Shiryu?-dijo Seiya asustado.  
  
-¿Acaso tengo cara de mentiroso?-dijo Shiryu viéndole serio.-...No soy muy cómico como tú, Seiya...  
  
-¡Iré donde Saori antes que tú!-Seiya salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta desaparecer.  
  
-...Eso no fue muy bueno de tu parte, Shiryu-san...-le regañó Shun.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso, Shun?-dijo Shiryu levantando una ceja sorprendido.  
  
-...Esa broma...-dijo Shun haciendo un puchero.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Creo que ya te pillaron, ¿Eh, Shiryu?-miré al Santo de cabello largo.  
  
-¿Fue muy evidente?-dijo entre risas Shiryu, mientras suavizaba sus facciones.  
  
-Nadie que mienta frente a Shun sale airoso, Shiryu-reí mientras Shiryu colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Shun.  
  
-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Shun...-dijo Shiryu mientras movía sus dedos entre los cabellos verdes y le veía tiernamente.  
  
-Arigatou, Shiryu-san...-sonrió apenado Shun, a partir de ahí...algo dentro de mí se revolvió.  
  
¿Qué diablos es eso? Dios, fue no sé...me siento raro...¿enfermo? No...me siento enojado...un poco...creo que tengo revuelto el estómago al ver esa escena entre Shiryu y mi Shun...  
  
¿MI SHUN? ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Creo que no estoy bien repuesto de la batalla...esos sentimientos...malditos sentimientos...¡déjenme tranquilo! Por Dios...creo que...¡Tengo celos! ¡Tengo celos de Shun y...Shiryu! Es lo último que podía faltarme... sentirme enamorado de uno de mis amigos y ahora... ¡Ahora sentir celos de uno de ellos!  
  
Vamos Hyoga, sonríe como si nada, vista en alto y con contacto visual hacia ellos, mientras disimuladamente te muerdes tu labio inferior para no gritarle ninguna estupidez de magnitud seiyistica a ellos dos.  
  
-Debo decirte Shun que ese medallón siempre me ha gustado, tu madre debe de haber tenido un muy buen gusto...-sonrió Shiryu mientras contemplaba el objeto en el cuello de Shun, estaba casi tocándolo.  
  
-¿Verdad que es lindo, Shiryu-san?-sonrió Shun.  
  
Calma Hyoga...Todo está bien, sólo está viendo el medallón, nada más...  
  
Shiryu se inclinó para contemplar más de cerca, su respiración chocaba muy cerca con la de Shun y yo estaba que me llevaba Lucifer.  
  
-Tienes razón, Shun...Aunque debo decir que te luciría sólo bien a ti...- sonrió Shiryu.  
  
-¿Cómo crees?-dijo levemente sonrojado Shun.  
  
...Aunque debo decir que te luciría sólo bien a ti...  
  
¡¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?! Ese no es un comentario de amigo...Calma Hyoga...Tu cabeza te está engañando...Sólo respira, cierra tus ojos y...  
  
-...Eres tan lindo, Shun...-sonrió Shiryu.  
  
...Se acabó!!  
  
-Vamos a comer, ¿no creen?-Me acerqué a Shun y lo tomé del hombro.-Sino Saori-san se nos quedará viendo feo por llegar tarde...Además, Shun es el primero en llegar...vamos a romper su record de llegadas a tiempo...  
  
-¡No digas eso, Hyoga!-dijo Shun completamente sonrojado.-¡Sólo me gusta llegar antes de que Seiya se coma todo!  
  
-Espero que no comas mucho...-dijo Shiryu riendo.-O quedarás como Seiya...  
  
-¡Vamos! Shun tiene un cuerpo que Seiya envidiaría...-dije sin percatarme del comentario.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Hyoga?-dijo Shiryu sorprendido.  
  
-...Hyoga...-los ojos de Shun temblaron.  
  
¡Creo que puedo declararme muerto y sepultado!  
  
-Shun es más delgado que Seiya...No puedes negarme eso, Shiryu...y también tú Shun ¿Verdad?-dije tratando de aclararlo todo.  
  
-Bueno...yo...-dijo Shiryu tratando de decir una respuesta lógica.  
  
-Lo que dice Hyoga es correcto, Shiryu-san-sonrió Shun ante mi sorpresa.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Shun defiende la tontería que dije?  
  
-Creo que mi cuerpo está así por comer vegetales, ¿no crees Shiryu?-dijo Shun soltando una suave carcajada.  
  
-Tienes razón, Shun-sonrió divertido Shiryu, Shun volteó a verme sonriente.  
  
-Vamos a comer, ¿no?-él se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.  
  
-...Sí...-sólo le dije eso.  
  
Los tres avanzamos, volteé a ver Shun, él simplemente me dijo unas simples palabras.  
  
-Todo está bien, Hyoga...Sé lo que estás pensando...  
  
-¿Eh?-pestañeé sorprendido por el comentario.-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Sé tu secreto...-dijo Shun viéndome muy serio, yo temblé en un momento que él no percibió.  
  
¿Mi secreto? Por Dios... ¿Soy tan evidente? Creo que ya Shun sabe lo que siento por él...Bueno...qué más da...  
  
Creo que terminaré irreconocible en las manos de Ikki después de todo...Bueno Ikki, estoy listo, espero que aparezcas ahora mismo, por favor...  
  
-¿Qué secreto, Shun?-sonreí pese a que el miedo era el que me dominaba ahora.  
  
-Bueno...yo...-dijo Shun viéndome más detenidamente.  
  
Deja de verme así Shun...No seré consciente de mis actos si me ves de esa manera...  
  
-...Sé que...  
  
Habla, habla...y yo que me muero de los nervios...  
  
-Dijiste todo eso porque de seguro no quieres que se te compare con Seiya- san, ¿no es así?-dijo Shun con cara preocupada.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Es tan inocente?  
  
-¿EH? Creo que no se te pasa nada, Shun...-sonreí nervioso.  
  
-Vamos a comer y dejemos esto olvidado, ¿sí?-me sonrió mientras avanzábamos hacia la mansión.  
  
-Sí...-sonreí también mientras le seguía, pero en mi cabeza tenía algo aún.  
  
...No puedo olvidarlo Shun...Creo que te amo...y eso no es fácil de olvidar...  
  
Fin del Recuerdo   
  
Fin del Capítulo 2  
  
Notas de la autora: Otro cap hecho para este fic, jejeje V Como bien dicen x ahí, Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami Kuramada (Seiya apareció brevemente, para mi descontento ¬.¬UUUU)  
  
Se reciben gustosamente comentarios/reviews, apoyos monetarios o de cualquier índole para sobrevivir (hmmm...comida... XD)  
  
Nos vemos la próxima vez con los pensamientos de Ikki! Oo!!  
  
Fuu-chan ()()V 


	3. Fénix Sospechas

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes me han dado sus reviews con respecto a mi fic, muchas gracias! :)  
  
A naoki009, Sigel , Yume014 y a Lady Palas x leerme (eso suena raro XD)  
  
Cuídense mucho y ahora los dejo con el cap 3 y el turno de Ikki O.oUUU!  
  
Fuu-chan, Kaze no Senshi :)  
  
PD: ¿Por qué judas Ffnet no deja poner caritas, eh? ¬.¬UU  
  
---------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Capítulo 3: Fénix Sospechas  
  
La mirada azul de un joven muy alto y de piel morena no dejaba de contemplar el paisaje desde la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, trataba de despejar su mente y pensar bien las cosas...  
  
Espero que esto me sirva...No sé...La mayoría de las veces, los consejos de Shun me resultan muy útiles...  
  
Bien Ikki...Creo que es tiempo que pienses con la cabeza fría y veas que todo es una simple ilusión...  
  
Esos comentarios que decía el idiota de Seiya no creo que hayan sido de verdad...pese a que fueron antes de su muerte...no puedo olvidarlos, de ahí que siempre terminaba dándole una buena tunda por metiche e inventador de locuras...  
  
No puedo creer que mi hermano y...Hyoga...bueno...sientan...algo...él uno por el otro...Eso me parece...no sé... ¿Repugnante? ¿Una locura? No encuentro la palabra exacta para describir lo que siento...  
  
¡Por Atena! ¡No puedo concebir que mi hermano sienta algo por él! ¡Rayos! ¡Y es que Hyoga y yo nunca hemos concordado en algo! ¡Obvio! ¡Fuego y hielo no riman en nada! ¡Y de fijo que si él se acerca a Shun no terminaría bien librado...  
  
Shun es la única familia que tengo...por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien lo lastimara...Tantas batallas contra dioses y en la vida real...Yo siempre he estado con él...siempre he estado para ayudarle...para animarle...e incluso hacerle sonreír...  
  
¿Sonreír? Nadie creería que Fénix Ikki pudiese hacer sonreír a alguien...Siempre que oyen mi nombre sólo hacen tres cosas: Sonreírme nerviosamente y de largo, elogiarme al punto vomitivo y mirarme con desprecio...Sólo esas tres opciones brotan hacia mi persona...Ni una menos ni una más...Pero no puedo quejarme... esa es la imagen que quiero dar...No quiero que me asfixien...que me cansen con comentarios estúpidos que terminen enfureciéndome...Además esto me hace sentirme bien...y libre...  
  
No ha sido lo mismo con Shun...Todos hablan maravillas...Todos se encantan de él y quieren rodearse de él...Tanto que a veces me siento relegado...  
  
¿Qué puedo decir? El único ser al que quiero ahora es Shun...Esmeralda...mi Esmeralda no está junto a mi lado...Ella y Shun son los únicos que han traspasado las barreras que creé en mí...  
  
No sé si vuelva a amar a alguien de nuevo y que ese nuevo sentimiento que habré de sentir sea tan grande como lo fue con Esmeralda...pero...ahora sé que tengo otras prioridades... Cuidar a mi hermano es ahora mi prioridad...Más que proteger a la misma Atena...  
  
Al pensar que alguien quiere quitarme a quien protejo me desequilibro y pienso si todos mis esfuerzos han servido de algo...Por Dios, no es que ame de esa forma a Shun...no, claro que no...simplemente no quiero que sea herido...un buen hermano se preocupa por el bienestar de quienes estén relacionados con su sangre...  
  
No quiero que Shun llore...Quiero que sea tan fuerte como se lo demuestro con mi actitud pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que se vuelva frío conmigo...  
  
Yo estaba ahí cuando él nació, puede decirse que cuando abrió por primera vez sus grandes ojos verdes me vio a mí...y su primera sonrisa fue para mí...  
  
A partir de ese día decidí protegerlo, ser para él su ejemplo, su soporte...su hermano, su padre, su amigo...cuantas cosas pudiera para que Shun siempre estuviera orgulloso de mí...Y fueron los malditos de la Fundación Graude quienes me separaron de él...para ese maldito entrenamiento...  
  
...Basta...Creo que este ejercicio me dejó ir por las ramas, comencé pensando en Shun y ese pato rubio...y terminé pensando en todo lo que hice en esa Isla...  
  
Es mejor que vaya a dormir o comer algo...lo que me dé la gana de hacer...Eso haré...  
  
Un momento...Ese Cosmo... ¡Es el Cosmo de Shun! El me dijo que no iba a salir...Voy a fijarme en esa cornisa enfrente mío...  
  
No me equivoqué...Es Shun...y ese Cosmo que lo acompaña no se pierde absolutamente nada...Cygnus Hyoga... ¿Qué hace con mi hermano? ¡Es el colmo! ¡No permitiré que pase algo entre ellos dos! Por eso...voy a seguirlos...  
  
Tranquilo Ikki...Son alucinaciones mías...Maldita sea...maldita sea...maldita sea...Cuenta hasta diez como dice Shun...  
  
...Uno... ¿Van a la Torre Tokyo? ...No los mires...  
  
...Dos...Ellos se sonríen en complicidad...¿o son delirios míos? Bah, tonterías  
  
...Tres...¿Hyoga tomó del hombro a Shun? ...Maldito rub...deja de pensar eso...  
  
...Cuatro...¿Shun le sonríe tímidamente? ...Shun... ¿Está feliz?...  
  
...Cinco...Entran a la Torre Tokyo ...Es normal...Ahí van familias, excursiones de escuelas, parejas... ¿Parejas?   
  
...Seis...¿Por qué veo todo tan fácilmente ...Respuesta obvia...Lo has seguido hasta aquí, tonto...Ya no vale la pena contar...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ikki avanzó entre las personas, ya las voces en su cabeza no lo dejaban tranquilo...A decir verdad no eran suyas, era la voz de Seiya que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza...  
  
Que tu hermano está loquito por Hyoga...qué más...  
  
-Maldito seas Seiya...Hasta muerto no dejas de fastidiarme...  
  
El santo de Bronce no concebía que esto pudiera pasar...le parecía de lo más extraño que se comportara de esa forma con su hermano...No se consideraba sobreprotector...ya que como había leído en libros (sí...libros ¬.¬) la sobreprotección no era producto del amor sino que llegaba al punto del odio... Vaya quien diría que todavía se acordaba del libro que Shiryu le había comprado para su cumpleaños ...  
  
Una risa brotó de los labios del santo de fénix que hizo que la gente de su alrededor temblara al oír semejante sonido con gran fuerza, Ikki tapó su boca con su mano, reír no era bueno para su imagen...  
  
Oh no...claro que no...  
  
Gracias a su aguda vista pudo seguir el rastro de su hermano y el pato rubio, los cuales estaban a punto de tomar el ascensor hacia el mirador.  
  
¿Qué puedes hacer, Ikki? ¿Los dejas subir o lo impides?   
  
El moreno comenzó a replantearse una y otra vez las dos opciones en su cabeza ...Bueno, si los dejaba subir podría pasársela pensando en muchas historias con el mismo final ...Shun y el pato rubio....haciéndolo...y Dios, no quería imaginarse esa escena y más con su hermano en ella...Tremendo trauma...  
  
Segunda opción...Impedírselos...Hmm...no sonaba mal...Ikki defendería a capa y espada a su hermano como siempre...bueno...no como siempre...esta vez no eran batallas y no era con un enemigo...era un aliado que por cierto odiaba de muerte... ¿Qué podría pasar si él interviniese?  
  
/ Posibilidad # 1: Shun le sonreiría y le diría frases como: "¡Gracias nii-san, me libraste de los pensamientos pervertidos de Hyoga-san! " "¡No sé cómo no me di cuenta de sus intenciones! ""Seré más precavido" " ¡Eres el mejor, nii-san!" "Saori Kido apesta "(jeje...confusión de pensamientos...eso era para mí...-pensó el moreno divertido )  
  
O quizás...  
  
/ Posibilidad # 2: Shun le miraría un tanto indignado y furico, le diría frases como: "¡No puedo creer que impidas mi felicidad, nii-san!" "¡Hyoga- san es la mejor persona que he conocido, es el amor de mi vida!" "¡Ya no eres mi hermano! ""¡Olvídate de que existo! "¿Oíste?"  
  
Ikki se sintió de lo peor, la última posibilidad lo inquietó demasiado y no quería terminar deshecho en el suelo por las simples palabras de su hermano menor... Vaya que Shun /sí/ tenía fuerza en Ikki...  
  
Decidido...Voy tras ellos y así me tranquilizo...  
  
El santo de fénix suspiró hondo y decidió hacer todo lo posible para no volverse loco por las paranoias, dejó que Shun y Hyoga abordaran el ascensor, él subiría, pero en otro momento sin que ellos se dieran cuenta...  
  
En ese momento mientras planeaba llegar ahí, recordó una noche en la cual estuvo con Shun y hablaron cosas que nunca en su vida creyó oír de la boca de su hermano menor....  
  
Recuerdo   
  
Bien...esa noche era tranquila y silenciosa para mi descontento...Era una noche de relajamiento luego de la batalla con Poseidón y no había mucho qué hacer...  
  
Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya se marcharon con Saori a no sé que lugar...bah...no me importó en ese momento ni me importa ahora...  
  
Shun decidió acompañarme en la gran mansión y yo no me quejé en absoluto, mi hermano sabía como lograr una noche por demás placentera...  
  
Mientras él preparaba la comida para ambos, yo veía la televisión en nuestro cuarto localizado en el segundo piso, veía una competencia de lucha libre y de paso me reía de los movimientos falsos que realizaban en coreografía, estaba acostado bien cómodo en mi cama.  
  
-...Nii-san...Ya llegué con nuestra comida...  
  
-¿Qué trajiste, Shun?-le sonreí maravillado mientras me olvidaba de la televisión, toda la rica comida que preparaba Shun sería esa noche únicamente para mí.  
  
-...Veamos...-dijo Shun riendo levemente mientras sostenía un gran plato cubierto por una tela blanca.-...Tenemos una basta gama de alimentos nutritivos...  
  
-...Bah...Ya sabes que lo mío es carne...carne...-dije mirándole de reojo.  
  
-...Ya lo sé, Nii-san...-me sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos, destapó el gran plato y me mostraba su contenido.-...En este plato de tu izquierda hay comida vegetariana: Brócoli, coliflor y otras cosas...Ese es mi plato...En tu plato hay una gran y rica chuleta que preparé para la ocasión...cocinada a término medio, con aros de cebolla y tiene jugo, como te gusta...  
  
-¿Y el...?-Shun no me dejó continuar.  
  
-...De refresco tenemos un rico jugo de naranja para mí y gaseosa 100% cafeína para ti...-mi hermano colocó una mesa y puso ambos platos y bebidas frente a mi cama y de paso frente a mí, que automáticamente me senté en ella.  
  
-...Mmm...No hay nada mejor que una chuleta en su jugo y gaseosa repleta de cafeína para tener dulces sueños...-yo veía extasiado mi banquete y no noté que Shun me hacía un puchero.  
  
-...Nii-san...  
  
-¿Sí, Shun?-no levanté mi mirada, ya que la tenía puesta en la chuleta.  
  
-... ¿No tienes nada que decirme?  
  
-No, no que yo sepa...-le dije mientras tomaba cuchillo y tenedor.  
  
-...Nii-san...no me diste las gracias...-Shun levantó mi barbilla y me encontró con un pedacito de chuleta en mi boca, él tenía la cara triste y eso me preocupó, así que decidí hacer algo.  
  
-...Gr...arg...a..arg...ci...arg...as...-comencé a atragantarme a propósito con el pedazo de chuleta, en menos de cinco minutos....Shun estaba riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-¡NII-SAN! ¡NO JA ME JA HAGAS JA REIR! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Shun me reclamaba mientras me daba pequeños golpes en el pecho y de repente comencé a ahogarme de verdad.  
  
-¡ME...AHOG...! Oo  
  
-...Ya no me hace gracia, Nii-san...Deja de bromear...¬.¬  
  
-...Es verd...!!-no sé si mi rostro se puso de algún color, no lo sé con certeza, lo único que sé fue que Shun rápidamente se puso detrás de mío y hizo ese movimiento que hacen los paramédicos que no me acuerdo cómo se llama y al poco tiempo volví a la normalidad...  
  
-¡Eso te paso por hacer eso, Nii-sannn!-me reclamó mi hermano menor.  
  
¿Irónico, no?  
  
-Sólo lo hice para que te rieras, Shun...No hay razón por la que me regañes...-le hice cara molesta y crucé mis brazos.  
  
-...Nii-san...-Shun me vio preocupado.  
  
-...Parece que no te gustan las bromas, Shun...-le miré de reojo.-...Ya no las volveré a hacer...  
  
-...Yo...no quise...decir eso...-dijo Shun apenado.-...Gomen...Nii-san...  
  
Miré serio a mi hermano, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él y simplemente lo abracé, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
-...No te culpes, Shun...No hiciste nada malo...Vamos, sonríe...te luce más una sonrisa que una lágrima en tu rostro...  
  
-...Demo...-una lágrima surcó una de sus mejillas.  
  
-...Vamos, Shun...No estoy molesto contigo...Sólo bromeaba...nada más...  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo aún sollozando.  
  
-...Claro, tonto...-dije despeinándole.  
  
-¡Toma!-de la nada Shun me empujó con su cuerpo y ambos caímos en mi cama.  
  
Shun encima mío y yo no podía moverme en absoluto, debido a que me agarraba de los brazos y sus piernas detenían las mías.  
  
-¡Nii-san! ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo!-dijo fingidamente molesto.  
  
-No seas cruel conmigo, hermanito...-reí a más no poder.-...No sabes que sólo quería que te sintieras bien...eso era todo...  
  
-...Bueno...sólo porque lo hiciste por mi bien...te perdono...-dijo Shun riendo, soltándome y despeinándome como le hice a él antes.  
  
-Bueno Shun...vamos a comer o sino la comida se enfriará...-tomé un tronquito de brócoli y se lo di, él se lo comió gustoso.  
  
Cuando ambos terminamos de comer nuestra cena, Shun bajó la mirada apenado y un tanto ruborizado, yo estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Shun?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Dije que si te pasa algo...  
  
-...No...me pasa nada...Nii-san...  
  
-No te creo...-simplemente le miré serio y sin parpadear.  
  
-¿Por qué no me crees?-Shun levantó una de sus cejas un tanto sorprendido.  
  
-...Vamos Shun, te conozco mejor que tu misma sombra...Sé que algo estás pensando y de paso quieres contármelo...Vamos, dime...Si necesitas ayuda en algo, yo con gusto te ayudo...  
  
-... ¿En serio? ¿No te burlarás o enojarás?  
  
-Palabra de honor...-dije mientras acercaba dos de mis dedos a los suyos.- ...Si no cumplo con mi promesa...  
  
-...Comeré miles de agujas...-dijimos ambos al unísono y entrelazando nuestros dedos y moviéndolos.  
  
-...De acuerdo...Nii-san...Es...que...quiero contarte algo...-Shun volvió a agachar la cabeza, quería evitar encontrarse con mi mirada.  
  
-¿De que se trata?  
  
-...Hmmm...Bueno...yo...Quería contarte esto únicamente a ti porque esto es muy importante y ante todo eres mi hermano y amigo...tengo mucha confianza en ti, Nii-san...  
  
-Ajá...-Esas vueltas al asunto me comenzaban a impacientar, así que decidí adelantar el proceso.-...Shun...-le llamé a la realidad con un tono distinto de voz.  
  
-...Perdón por impacientarte, Nii-san...-dijo Shun nervioso.-...Es que esta situación es muy importante para mí...  
  
-...Habla y así te sentirás mejor...Eso te ayudará...Además...Tranquilo...No le diré a nadie...  
  
-...Bueno...Es que, Nii-san...-Shun cerró los ojos para tomar valor (XD) y dijo todo seguido.- ¡ESQUEESTOYENAMORADO!  
  
-¿Qué?-A decir verdad cuando dijo todo eso, mi cerebro no podía decodificarlo muy bien o tal vez no quería entenderlo a propósito.  
  
- ¿No me oíste, Nii-san?-dijo Shun aguantando las ganas de llorar, ya que de seguro pensaba que no me importaba en nada lo que él decía.  
  
¿Enamorado? ¿Mi hermano está enamorado?   
  
Era algo que nunca creí oír de sus labios...y fue esa noche en la que me di cuenta que mi hermanito estaba creciendo...y yo...no sabía cómo aconsejarlo...cómo sacar la información que quería y que no quería saber al mismo tiempo...  
  
No sabía qué pasaba...Era todo enredado para mí...pero debía sacar fuerzas o sino estaba seguro que todo la situación se iría de nuestras manos...  
  
-...Sí te oí, Shun...Es sólo...que me sorprendiste...  
  
-¿En serio?-Shun se secó las lágrimas que apenas aparecían en sus mejillas.  
  
-...De verdad...No pensé que ese momento llegaría...-le dije sonriéndole y despeinándole de nuevo con mis dedos.  
  
-...Ni yo...Nii-san...-me dijo Shun más tranquilo y sonriéndome.  
  
Suspiré de nuevo para tranquilizarme, debo decir que no soy bueno para las cosas relacionadas con el amor...Pero si uno no trata en hacer cosas nuevas...uno nunca aprenderá...lo sé por experiencia...y esa frase no se la robé a Shiryu...sino que la tengo guardaba en mi corazón gracias a Esmeralda...  
  
-¿Hace cuánto estás enamorado?-le dije para romper el hielo, Shun brincó de la sorpresa por ese tipo de pregunta que le hacía.  
  
-Hmm...Hace bastante tiempo...  
  
-... ¿Y por qué hasta ahora me lo dices, Shun?  
  
-...Bueno...Quería estar seguro...  
  
-¿Y lo estás, en verdad?  
  
-...Sí...  
  
-...No suenas muy seguro, Shun...  
  
-...Estoy seguro, Nii-san...Es sólo...que...es nuevo para mí...  
  
-..Sé que es nuevo, Shun...Ya sé que nadie que viva en esta casa creería que de alguien podría enamorarme y viceversa...pues sí es posible...Y creo que puedo ayudarte en este aspecto... ¿o no?  
  
-Supongo que sí, Nii-san...-dijo Shun rodeándome con sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda.  
  
-¿Y cómo es esa persona?  
  
-...Bueno...Es gentil, responsable, inteligente, es chistosa a veces...A veces habla un tanto de más...Pero ante todo no se rinde nunca...  
  
-...Hmm...Suena que es una buena persona...Veo que tienes un muy buen gusto, Shun...-le dije mientras hundía mis dedos en su verdosa cabellera.- ¿Yo conozco esa persona...?  
  
-...Bueno...hmm...Más o menos...  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-...S-sí...  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-¡HYOGAAAAA!-lo único que me percaté fue que el rostro de mi hermano se puso más blanco que el papel al pronunciar ese nombre.  
  
Ahí mi temor se acrecentó, pero duró si acaso cuatro segundos, ya que volteé a ver atrás mío y me encontré el por qué Shun se había puesto así.  
  
Ahí estaban Seiya, Saori, Shiryu y Hyoga debajo del dintel de la puerta, no sabíamos hace cuánto así estaban oyéndonos, ni siquiera sentimos sus cosmos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nada se me escapa!-gritó eufórico el santo de pegaso.  
  
-¿De qué demonios hablas, idiota?-le dije con mi peor tono de voz y de paso me puse de pie para que Seiya visualmente se diera cuenta que le pasaría si decía algún tipo de sus estupideces frente a mí.  
  
-¡Sé de quién está enamorado, Shun!-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
¡Ya basta, Seiya!-gritó completamente sonrojado Shun al lado mío y sujetando mi brazo.  
  
-¿Shun?-le dije sorprendido.  
  
-...Vamos...La persona que ama Shun con todas sus fuerzas...Es...Junet...Su compañera de entrenamiento en la Isla Andrómeda...  
  
Al decir que era una mujer me sentí por demás complacido, tranquilo y cuantas palabras existiesen que fueran positivas para mí...  
  
Lo único que sentí fue que Shun se soltó de mi brazo y luego de un par de segundos en silencio afirmó lo que dijo Seiya con su cabeza.  
  
-¡Lo sabía!-dijo Seiya palmeándole la cabeza a Shun.-¡Buena elección, Shun! ¡Esa chica es muy linda!  
  
-¡Felicitaciones, Shun-kun!-dijo Saori sonriéndole a mi hermano.  
  
-¡En hora buena, Shun!-dijo Shiryu completamente feliz dándole la mano.  
  
El único que faltaba en felicitar a mi hermano era el pato rubio, él simplemente contempló fijamente a Shun, mi hermano tembló por ese contacto visual que yo mismo percaté, avanzó hacia él, levemente sonrió y le dedicó unas cuantas palabras.  
  
-Me alegro por ti, Shun...Bueno, debo ir a mi habitación a hacer una llamada... Nos vemos...-nos dio la espalda y desapareció entre la nada.  
  
No sé por qué pero me alegró que ese pato rubio se comportara de esa manera, me sorprendí cuando Shun me sonrió y me dijo algo.  
  
-Nii-san...Vamos al cine, ¿sí? Hay una película de artes marciales muy buena en cartelera...Te gustará, lo sé por anticipado...  
  
-Bueno, vamos...-sonreí por la espontaneidad de mi hermano.  
  
Miré serio a Saori, Seiya y Shiryu, pasé entre ellos sin decir ni una palabra, no me había gustado para nada que nos espiaran de esa manera.  
  
Únicamente les dije algo a ellos para cerrar con broche de oro mi "puesta en escena".  
  
-Para ser unos santos y una diosa, Saori-san...Son cualquier partida de entrometidos...Vámonos, Shun...  
  
-¡Haii!-dijo Shun siguiéndome.  
  
- Ikki...-gruñó Saori un tanto molesta.  
  
Lo único que se oyó luego fue el sonido la puerta siendo azotaba por mí.  
  
Entramos al cine como a las diez de la noche y salimos de ahí a las doce y media más o menos, Shun estaba un tanto pensativo y de paso un tanto ansioso, porque debo decir que comió más de lo que comía en una semana, no sabía el por qué y luego de un evento sospeché algo.  
  
Llegamos a un parque cerca de ahí, vimos una pareja, el joven abrazando a su pareja, la joven sonreía feliz.  
  
Shun brincó de la sorpresa, palideció de nuevo, tomó mi brazo y me trató de sonreír.  
  
-Nii-san, vamos a la mansión...  
  
-¿Por qué? La noche me parece muy adecuada para ver las estrellas, Shun...  
  
-...Es que...no me siento bien...  
  
-Bueno, vayamos a donde está esa pareja para preguntar si por aquí hay una farmacia...  
  
-...Yo...mejor no...  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
Shun señaló a la pareja que comenzó a besarse, yo vi más detenidamente y sonreí entendiéndolo todo, jalé del brazo a mi hermano y fuimos a donde ellos que aún se besaban.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...¡Si es el pato rubio y una chica!  
  
-¡Ikki!-Hyoga al verme palideció, al igual que la chica de cabello rubio y largo, ataviada con un vestido rosa.  
  
-¿Con que esa fue la llamada que fuiste a hacer?-le dije sonriéndole sarcástico.  
  
-¿Estás con...?-apenas pudo pronunciar el rubio, Shun cerró la oración.  
  
-¿Conmigo?-dijo mi hermano saliendo de la oscuridad, iluminando brevemente con sus ojos verdes y ahora tristes.  
  
-...Shun...-el joven bajó la mirada apenado, Eli le sonrió al chico.  
  
-¡Hola, Shun-kun! ¡Hyoga me ha hablado de ti!-la chica hizo una reverencia.  
  
-...Ya nos conocíamos...-dijo Shun con una media sonrisa.-...Aunque Hyoga no me dijo nada acerca de que ustedes...  
  
-Hyoga hasta hoy me propuso que fuera su novia...-dijo la joven sonrojada.  
  
-Hmm...Bueno, vamonos, Shun...Hay que buscar tu farmacia...-dije para ver la actitud del cretino pato.  
  
-¿Farmacia?-dijo el pato preocupado viendo a mi hermano.-¿Te sientes mal, Shun?  
  
-...No...No es nada...-dijo Shun bajando la mirada.  
  
-...Está enfermo, eso es todo...-le dije serio.-...Vamos, Shun...  
  
-...Pero, Shun...-Hyoga le detuvo sosteniéndole del hombro.  
  
-...No es nada...-dijo Shun rompiendo el contacto y avanzó hacia donde yo estaba.  
  
-Shun-kun...-llamó Eli a mi hermano, quien se detuvo.-...Cuídate...  
  
-Gracias, Eli-san...-sonrió él, volteó a ver a Hyoga.  
  
-...Shun...  
  
Shun hizo lo mismo que el pato rubio hizo en nuestra habitación por la noticia de él y Junet, contempló fijamente a Hyoga, él tembló por ese contacto visual, avanzó hacia él, le sonrió levemente y le dedicó casi las mismas palabras.  
  
-Me alegro por ti, Hyoga-san...Bueno, debo irme con mi Nii-san...Nos vemos...  
  
Esa noche, en nuestro cuarto, Shun lloró a más no poder, como en aquellos años de infancia, cubriendo los gemidos, sollozos y lágrimas con la almohada, yo no le dije nada, para ayudarle eso hacía, respetaba su espacio y de paso lo ayudaba más que cualquier persona con mi silencio.  
  
A partir de ahí sospeché de los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia el pato rubio...aunque nunca fueron aclarados...  
  
Fin del recuerdo   
  
Ikki despertó del mar de recuerdos cuando oyó hablar a unas colegialas, decidió abordar el ascensor hacia el mirador.  
  
El viaje se le hizo eterno por la congoja de imaginarse un sinfín de cosas que sus cabeza no podía procesar al mismo tiempo y que eran transmitidas por revoluciones por minuto.  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando la salida de las personas que acompañaban al santo de fénix, Ikki avanzó tratando de divisarlos.  
  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a ambos mirando tranquilamente el paisaje, Ikki suspiró aliviado, pero la paz no le duró mucho.  
  
Hyoga le dedicó unas palabras a un muy sorprendido Shun que Ikki no tuvo necesidad de oír, ya que al instante el rubio tomó de los hombros a su hermano, lo acercó a él y lo besó sorpresivamente.  
  
El corazón de Ikki se desquebrajó y fue a dar al suelo junto a sus pies, luego no entendió nada cuando Shun le dio una bofetada al pato rubio y salió corriendo, entrando sin querer en el contacto visual de su hermano, las lágrimas y un sonrojo terrible aparecieron en su rostro al ser descubierto por su hermano mayor en esta situación.  
  
Shun siguió recto, pasando de lado a su hermano y entró en el ascensor atiborrado de personas que descendían hacia el piso principal, Ikki avanzó hacia donde Hyoga estaba inmóvil y sorprendido, el santo moreno estaba serio, sin expresiones, sólo los sentimientos de furia, odio y rencor se denotaban en sus ojos.  
  
Tomó de la camisa al joven rubio y únicamente le dijo una frase antes de marcharse.  
  
-...Estás muerto, pato rubio...  
  
Fin del Capítulo 3  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
Notas de la autora: Cap3 listo! JUJUJUJU risa sin contener XD Ahorremos todo lo demás y digo de 1 vez x todas que todos los santos (dorados y otra índole o metal) no me pertenecen (Camus, Hyoga, Shaka e incluso Ikki los considero, jojojo ().()V ), son de Masami Kurumada (pobrecito el hijo de este hombre que carga el nombre de Seiya XXUUU)  
  
Se reciben comentarios para el updateo posterior :) (nueva palabra en mi vocabulario, grax Yume 14 :p)  
  
En el afortunado en seguir el otro cap de LDC (lágrimas de cristal XD) será....Shiryu!!  
  
Nos vemos y cuídense,  
  
Fuu-chan :p 


	4. Dragón Comprensión

Holas a quienes leen mi fic! :) Acá con unos días de retraso con el cap 4, es que me gusta tener un cap x adelantado para no andar desesperada :p (Prometo apurarme con el cap5! :) ). Bien, antes de que entren en el fic, quiero agradecerles a quienes leen esta aventura shonen ai que quise montar con los bellos hijos de Masami Kurumada (Menos Seiya y Saori, claro está ¬.¬), tanto a los que postean reviews o incluso los que dedican de su tiempo para leer este fic trabajado con mucho esfuerzo y pasión por escribir (99% pasión, 1% esfuerzo XD)  
  
Gracias a tods y disfruten el cap de hoy! XD  
  
Kaze no Senshi, Fuu-chan :)  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Capítulo 4: Dragón Comprensión  
  
La noche no tardó en cubrir a la mansión Graude, Shiryu estaba en la sala junto a Saori, no estaban sumidos en una conversación amena sino en una lectura amena, la diosa leía por fin el diario de ese día, mientras que el santo dragón estaba sumido en la lectura del Tao Te Ching, un libro lleno de metáforas acerca de la vida y muchas cosas más.  
  
Ambos levantaron la mirada al ver que Ikki entró azotando la puerta principal, como siempre fue regañado por Tatsumi y como siempre Ikki lo ignoró, avanzando por las escaleras y por último, azotando también la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
La diosa y el santo de larga cabellera oscura volvieron a la lectura, pero a los pocos minutos, Ikki volvió a bajar por las escaleras, pero esta vez se acercó a ellos con cara rígida y les dirigió apenas cuatro palabras en pregunta.  
  
-¿No ha llegado Shun?  
  
-...No...-fue lo único que dijo Saori viéndole seria.  
  
-...¿Necesitas algo de él, Ikki?-dijo Shiryu colocando el separador en la página que había llegado y cerró el libro.  
  
-...No...-dijo únicamente Ikki dándoles la espalda y a punto de marcharse.  
  
-...Pues yo necesito hablar ahora contigo...-dijo Shiryu levantándose y viéndole fijamente.  
  
-¿Eh?-dijeron Saori y Ikki al unísono.  
  
...Pues yo necesito hablar ahora contigo...  
  
Mientras disfrutaba de mi lectura nocturna fue que Ikki llegó con su "típico" humor, subió las escaleras y pensé que su humor se concentraría en su cuarto, pero no fue así, bajó las escaleras, nos miró ahí y nos consultó como si estuviéramos en un stand de información.  
  
¿No ha llegado Shun?  
  
Nuestra conversación fue corta y directa, Ikki se iba a ir y yo sabía que era hora de intervenir...Como buen intercesor sabía cuando era momento de entrar en acción y poner en práctica lo que en mi mente debía aconsejar a la hora de platicar.  
  
...Pues yo necesito hablar ahora contigo...  
  
Es la primera vez que veo que Saori y Ikki hicieran algo en unísono, esas caras y voces de sorpresa casi me hacen romper el porte serio que ese momento debía mostrar.  
  
Dejé a los dos en la sala mientras avanzaba a la cocina de la mansión, Ikki al principio dudaba si seguirme o no, pero al final, la curiosidad o la ganas de quitarme de encima fueron las que ganaron.  
  
Cuando entró yo estaba encendiendo la estufa y estaba a punto de cocinar tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Ikki viéndome serio, pero pude distinguir en sus ojos unas onzas de curiosidad.  
  
-...Quiero ayudar, eso es todo...-dije mientras buscaba entre los anaqueles dos platos, dos vasos y un sartén.  
  
-...Pues no es necesario que intervengas, Dragón...-dijo Ikki mientras me ayudaba a acomodar las cosas en la mesa adjunta a la estufa.-...Sé como arreglar las cosas...  
  
-...Ikki...Sé que eres capaz, no dudo de eso...Pero sé que esta situación que está pasando ahora es necesario de alguien con quien hablar y confiar...pero esta vez ya no puedes conversarlo con Shun...¿O me equivoco?  
  
-...Mm...Eres muy perspicaz...- me dijo Ikki mientras sonreía un poco y colocaba aceite en el sartén que estaba en el disco de la estufa y definía la temperatura.  
  
-...No por nada soy considerado como el santo de bronce más sabio de todos...-bromeé buscando desquebrajar más el hielo grueso que nos separaba.  
  
-...Vaya que tienes alta autoestima, Dragón...Pero no sigas así o terminarás por el camino en el que terminó Seiya por su bocota...-dijo Ikki sonriendo y abriendo la refrigeradora, sacó una gaseosa y la sirvió en uno de los vasos.-...Es un consejo de alguien que te aprecia...  
  
-...No sabía que me apreciabas...-le dije sorprendido.  
  
-...Ni yo mismo lo sabía...-mintió Ikki mientras bebía la gaseosa, pude sentirlo, pero no me importó, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de que tratar.  
  
-...Bueno, Ikki...Sé que el asunto concierne a Hyoga y Shun... ¿No es así?- le dije mientras cocinaba un par de huevos fritos en el sartén.  
  
-...Supongo que los posibles respuestas correctas son escasas...-murmuró entre un suspiro desanimado Ikki.  
  
-¿Discutieron o algo así?-dije mientras le daba la vuelta a los huevos en el sartén.  
  
-...Hyoga besó esta tarde a Shun en la Torre Tokyo...Shun está enamorado de Hyoga, no de Junet...-apenas susurró Ikki y yo simplemente en vez de huevos fritos terminé haciendo huevos revueltos.-...Veo que te impactó la noticia...  
  
-...Hmm...Un poco...-suspiré un poco alterado.-...Sospechaba algo...pero, las sospechas no te dicen nada si no las ves con tus propios ojos...o al menos que te lo diga alguien conocido y de confianza...  
  
-Sabes que esto no me agrada en absoluto...-dijo Ikki tomando más apresuradamente la bebida.  
  
-Claro que lo sé...El es tu única familia y debes ayudarlo...Eres muy afortunado en tener a Shun, Ikki...  
  
-...Pero esto ahora...-Ikki apretó el vaso con todas sus fuerzas que hizo que se quebrara, el líquido oscuro y su sangre cubrieron su palma. –Grr...¡Maldita sea!  
  
-...Tranquilo...-dije mientras veía la herida y con mi otra mano apagaba la estufa.-Vamos a mi cuarto a curarte la herida...  
  
-¡No soy ningún niño para no saber curar mis heridas!-Me gritó furioso Ikki.  
  
-No hagas escándalo sino quieres que Saori-san se entere...-le dije con cara seria.  
  
-¡No recibo órdenes de nadie!-me gritó en respuesta.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo Saori al fondo.  
  
-¿Eh? No pasa nada, Saori-san...-dije en voz alta.-Es sólo que Ikki se lastimó y yo lo ayudaré a él, ¿no es así, Ikki?-luego bajé la voz y le murmuré.-...No te conviene que se entere Saori-san, ¿verdad? No te cae bien ni en pintura...sólo sígueme la corriente y te librarás de ella, te lo prometo...  
  
-¿Estás bien, Ikki?-dijo Saori un tanto preocupada.  
  
-...Sí, estoy bien...-susurró a regañadientes Ikki.-Shiryu me ayudará a curarme la mano, eso es todo...  
  
-Shiryu...Por favor...Ayúdalo...-dijo únicamente Saori, esto hizo que Ikki se enojara por la actitud tan desinteresada de la diosa.  
  
-...Ahora hablaremos mejor, ¿no crees, Ikki?-dije mientras estaba siguiendo a Ikki por las escaleras, él se volteó y únicamente me dijo del modo más serio.  
  
-...Si no fuera porque quisiera, me haría santo de otro dios que no sea una niña, una zorra y una petulante como lo es ella...  
  
Lo único que hice fue ponerme a reír por el comentario que hizo Ikki, tanto me reí que luego fui regañado por Tatsumi.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ikki ahora fue escoltado por Shiryu a su habitación, antes le pertenecía a él y a Seiya, pero por azares del destino o las voluntades divinas fue muerto cumpliendo la misión de proteger a toda costa a su diosa...Y eso fue lo que hizo...casi el resto de toda su vida...su corta vida...  
  
El santo de fénix contempló embelesado la habitación de tonos grisáceos y en ciertas partes de ahí habían barritas de incienso apagadas, junto a una cama mediana se encontraba una mesita de noche, con una gran cantidad de libros acomodados en una columna.  
  
-Veo que te gusta leer...-dijo Ikki un "tanto" sarcástico.  
  
-Bueno, es un buen pasatiempo luego de batallas difíciles...y a veces Seiya los usaba como pisapapeles...-dijo Shiryu un tanto apenado.  
  
-...Muy propio de él...-suspiró Ikki sentándose en la cama del dragón.- ...No es por molestar pero creo que me estoy desangrando...  
  
-...Dame un momento...-Shiryu corrió al baño y sacó cosas del botiquín, volvió y sacó un algodón y lo mojó en alcohol.-...Aguanta un poco...  
  
-...No creo que un poco de algodón con alcohol vayan a producirme la muerte...-sonrió sarcástico Ikki.  
  
-...Bueno...-Shiryu comenzó a limpiar la herida con el alcohol y luego la cubrió con un esparadrapo.-... ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?  
  
-...Cuidarme la herida, ¿qué más?-dijo Ikki sonriendo.  
  
-...Sabes que no te hablo de eso...-dijo Shiryu muy serio.  
  
-...Lo sé, pero sinceramente no sé qué hacer ahora y como que irme por la tangente me parece mucho más atractivo...  
  
-¿Qué es lo sientes ahora?  
  
-...Lo normal luego de ver a un tipo que no te cae para nada bien besar a tu único hermano...  
  
-...Mm...Supongo que quieres hacerle cirugía plástica prácticamente gratis...  
  
-...Maldigo miles de veces al desgraciado pato rubio...Desde un principio me caía mal y con eso que hizo fue como si me suplicara que lo matara...Voy a cumplirle el deseo cuando regrese...  
  
-...Pues tendrás que esperar...y sugiero que ahora recapacites con lo que vas a hacer...-Shiryu se puso de pie.  
  
-...Ya lo tengo decidido...No hay más que pensar...Hyoga va fallecer hoy mismo para reunirse con su madre...No hay otra...  
  
-¿Qué tal hablar?-dijo Shiryu viéndole.  
  
-...Eso suena como si yo fuera tú...Las palabras para mí son significan nada... Prefiero acabar el problema desde la raíz...  
  
-Pues si lo sigues haciendo a tu modo terminarás lastimando a Shun...-dijo el santo de larga cabellera señalando con su dedo a Ikki.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ikki levantando una de sus cejas.  
  
-¿Acaso no has pensado en los sentimientos de Shun?-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Estoy pensando en los sentimientos de Shun...-dijo un tanto molesto Ikki.  
  
-Pues en los sentimientos que estás pensando son únicamente los tuyos...- dijo Shiryu viéndole con mirada penetrante.-...¿Crees que al herir a Hyoga harás que Shun deje de sentir lo que siente por él en un dos por tres? Sabes muy bien que un amor nunca puede ser arrancado fácilmente del corazón...¿O no, Ikki?  
  
-¿A qué viene el punto, Dragón?-dijo Ikki mucho más enojado.  
  
-No puedes lastimar a Hyoga, si lo haces...Terminarás lastimando a tu hermano y quién sabe cómo reaccionará ante todo esto...¿Lo habías tomado en cuenta en tus planes?  
  
-...Yo...-Ikki no supo qué decir, temía que Shun terminase odiándolo por hacerle eso, como lo imaginó en sus posibilidades antes de ver a Hyoga besarle.  
  
El santo de Fénix no gesticuló palabra ni se movió de donde estaba sentado, parecía que era una estatua o más bien, como una de esas personas que actúan como estatuas en las avenidas para recibir dinero. Shiryu lo esperaba paciente, podría esperar lo suficiente para lograr hacer entrar en razón a su compañero y ¿por qué no negarlo? Su amigo...Pese a que pocas veces hablaban...  
  
...Un amigo...  
  
No desesperé pese a que Ikki no pronunciase nada para defender sus argumentos, parecía que no había nada que pudiera decir que fuera lo suficientemente sólido para derrumbar mis teorías en contra de asesinar al que Ikki había comprendido era el primer amor de su hermano...  
  
Yo sabía que Ikki sabía muy bien lo que era amar a alguien con todo el corazón y más allá...Y él debía saber muy bien que, no podía interponerse entre la felicidad de su hermano...Ya que si a él le pasara lo mismo, Shun, su único hermano, no dudaría en apoyarlo y aconsejarlo al máximo, para lograr lo que quisiera....  
  
¿Cómo negarle la felicidad a quien lo había apoyado y había confiado en él desde siempre, incluso luego de volver de la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte?  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, parecía eterno, fue hasta que Ikki me pronunció algo con tono neutro.  
  
-...¿De verdad Shun no ha llegado?  
  
-...No...No ha llegado ni ha llamado...  
  
-...Hace más de cuatro horas que estuvimos en la Torre Tokyo...-suspiró pausadamente.-...Debió sentirse de lo peor al verme ahí...Soy un maldito entrometido que no ha podido vivir su vida y que no quiere que su hermano viva la suya...-Ikki hundió sus uñas en la venda de su palma derecha, haciendo que volviese a sangrar.  
  
-¡Deja de sentirte lástima, Ikki!-grité furioso mientras le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en su boca, dejándolo sangrando, Ikki se sorprendió de mi conducta.-¡Si piensas que te daré la razón para que te sientas mal, no lo lograrás conmigo! ¡No conseguirás que te de la razón!  
  
-¿Shiryu?-fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
-...Si de verdad amas a tu hermano, Ikki...Debes aceptarle completamente...Con Hyoga y todo...Si no lo haces, no amas en verdad a tu hermano, tanto como pensabas...¿Cuál es tu decisión?  
  
-...Iré a buscarlo y ahí decidiré...-me dijo Ikki viéndome de nuevo, ahora con un rostro más sereno, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, volteó a verme.-...Dragón...No le digas a nadie que me agradas, debo proteger una imagen, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-...De acuerdo, Ikki...-sonreí complacido de su nueva actitud.-...Ikki...- le llamé.-... ¿Sabes dónde pueda estar Shun?  
  
-...No es a Shun a quien buscaré...-sonrió satisfecho Ikki ante mi sorpresa, no pude decirle nada más, porque él salió apresurado y cerró la puerta de mi cuarto, dejando únicamente gotas de sangre en el suelo.  
  
-...Ikki...-fue lo único que pude articular, el teléfono en ese momento comenzó a sonar.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shiryu levantó el auricular y logró oír que Saori era la que contestaba la llamada.  
  
No te preocupes, Shiryu...Yo tomo la llamada...  
  
...Está bien que Shiryu oiga la llamada, no hay problema, Saori-san...  
  
¿Shun?-Shiryu se sorprendió que fuera el chico.  
  
...Mm...Como digas...-el tono de Saori era de descontento ante que el santo de cabellera oscura oyera la conversación.  
  
¿Estás bien, Shun?-susurró Shiryu preocupado.  
  
Hai, Hai...Estoy bien, gracias...-susurró Shun un tanto triste, pero disimulándolo con unas cuantas risas pausadas.  
  
¿Dónde estás, Shun?-susurró Saori tratando de sonar serena, pero no lo conseguía, sonaba preocupada.  
  
¿Eh? Pedí a un amigo que si me dejaba dormir en su apartamento sólo por esta noche..No se preocupen por mí...Llegaré temprano en la mañana...Lo prometo...  
  
...Pero...Shun...-la voz de Saori fue interrumpida por la de Shiryu.  
  
...Shun...Cuídate...y piensa con calma las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
...Sí...-apenas susurró el santo de Andrómeda, Shiryu siguió hablando.  
  
...Todo estará bien, sólo te pido que descanses, es lo que puedo decirte...-susurró el joven.  
  
...De acuerdo...-apenas susurró el chico de cabello verde, luego dijo.- ¿Nii-san no ha llegado a la mansión?  
  
Shiryu no sabía que responderle, si decirle o no sobre la plática con su hermano mayor...o simplemente que todo fluyera de la mano de Ikki...  
  
El estuvo aquí, pero acaba de marcharse...-susurró Saori no dando tiempo al Dragón de hablar.  
  
...Mmm...Ya veo...Cuando llegue, ¿pueden decirle que llamé y que estoy bien?-dijo Shun un par de segundos después de silencio.  
  
...De acuerdo, Shun...-afirmaron Saori y Shiryu.  
  
...Buenas noches...-se despidió Shun cortando la llamada.  
  
¿No sabes nada de lo que pasa, Shiryu?-dijo Saori aún en línea.  
  
No lo sé, Saori-san...Pero aunque lo supiera, dejaría que ellos fueran los que arreglaran la situación...-apenas dijo el joven.  
  
Mm...Ya veo...-dijo Saori rindiéndose, ya que de seguro nunca sabría que era lo que pasaba.-...Shiryu...¿Es muy grave el asunto?  
  
...Más o menos...Pero sé que todo saldrá bien...-dijo en tono esperanzador Shiryu.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shiryu suspiró y colgó el teléfono, esperaba que todo saliera bien y sin dificultades, no le gustaba para nada que la unión que siempre habían tenido se fuera por la borda simplemente por la aceptación del amor que se tenían Hyoga y Shun...Pero viendo como había reaccionado Ikki a lo que él le dijo, pensaba que esta noche podría dormir bien...  
  
Su puerta fue tocada y Shiryu volvió a ella para abrirla, pensó que de seguro era Ikki, Hyoga e incluso Shun, todo contentos y todo arreglado, como un final feliz.  
  
-¿Shunrei?-Shiryu se sorprendió al encontrar a la joven del otro lado de la puerta, vestida de forma occidental, una blusa rosada y un jeans de color azul, su cabello estaba suelto, pero aún usaba zapatos negros chinos.  
  
-¡Buenas noches, Shiryu!-la joven hizo una reverencia al santo sorprendido de su llegada.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Shiryu maravillado de la sorpresa.  
  
-¿Nadie te dijo que yo vendría?-dijo Shunrei extrañada.  
  
-...No...¿Llamaste acaso o algo así?  
  
-...Sí, llamé hace unas horas del aeropuerto...Hace unos días uno de tus compañeros me dijo que viniera porque habías dicho que te gustaría verme...- dijo Shunrei apenada y muy sonrojada.  
  
-¡¿Dijo eso?!-dijo Shiryu sonrojándose también.  
  
-...H-hai...-murmuró Shunrei entrecortadamente.  
  
-...De seguro fue Shun...Estoy seguro...-dijo Shiryu sonriendo.  
  
-...No, no fue él...-dijo la chica.-...La voz de Shun es diferente a la que me habló...  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Quién habrá sido?-dijo Shiryu pensativo.  
  
-...Yo creo que fue el muchacho de cabello azul que no para de molestarte...-dijo Shunrei recordando y haciendo las referencia en cuanto tamaño.-¡Ah! ¡Ese que tiene la cicatriz encima de la nariz!  
  
-¡IKKI!-gritó sorprendido Shiryu, al instante se tapó la boca con su mano y se tranquilizó.-Es increíble que haya hecho esto por mí...  
  
-...Algo me dijo que de paso dijo que no te dijera..."Que el Dragón me agrada, por eso hago esto...pero no menciones nada de eso"...-dijo Shunrei sin terminar, ya que Shiryu fue el que terminó la frase.  
  
-..." Porque debo proteger mi imagen"...-dijo Shiryu feliz, abrió completamente la puerta-...adelante Shunrei...Esta noche dormirás conmigo...  
  
-¿Eh?-dijo la chica sorprendida y de paso muy sonrojada.  
  
-¡No malinterpretes todo!-dijo Shiryu sonrojadísimo y moviendo los brazos a gran velocidad.-...Acá está la cama que era de Seiya, ahí dormirás...  
  
-Gracias, Shiryu-sonrió alegremente la chica, lo cual hizo que Shiryu se sonrojara y bajara la mirada.  
  
-...No hay de que...-dijo Shiryu escoltando a la chica mientras volvía a la normalidad.-...¿Has comido algo?-Fue ahí que la puerta se cerró.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shun suspiró intranquilo mientras veía las estrellas por la ventana, una mano tocó su hombro y lo despertó de su trance.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Shun?  
  
-...Sí, sólo que tengo la cabeza saturada...Estaré bien, no te preocupes...  
  
-Cuando tengas sueño, dímelo y apagaré la luz para que no te moleste...  
  
-...No hay problema, he dormido con luz, estéreo y hasta televisión encendidos...-sonrió levemente mientras contemplaba a quien le había dado un refugio.-¿No te molesta que duerma acá?  
  
-¡Claro que no, tonto!-rió a más no poder.-...Eres mi invitado por esta noche y puedes hacer lo que quieras...  
  
-...Entonces...¿Puedo dormir a tu lado como lo hacíamos antes?  
  
-¡Eh!-dijo quien acompañaba a Shun.  
  
-¿Te molesta que te diga eso?-dijo Shun extrañado.  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Puedes...hacerlo, Shun!  
  
-Gracias, Junet...-sonrió complacido el joven.  
  
-----------------  
  
La joven rubia y ya sin máscara, contempló sonrojada con sus azules como Shun le hablaba de esa "proposición"  
  
Fin del Capítulo 4  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Notas de la autora: Holas! Si se preguntan por el libro ese del Tao Te Ching, pues no lo inventé yop XD, tuve que leer unos poemas(¿?) para un curso llamado Taller Creti...digo Creativo I en la Universidad . (hace centurias creo XD)  
  
Pues este cap es dedicado a Shiryu, uno de los santos de bronce que me simpatiza (creo que me simpatizan los 4 principales, menos Seiya...Uds saben ¬.¬ XD)  
  
Espero que les guste este cap, Ikki creo que se lució en traerle a Shunrei a Shiryu, nop? :P  
  
Aunque no puedo imaginarme a Shiryu sonrojado...a Hyoga sí lo hemos visto x la película o ova, nop sé (enredos mentales .UUU) con Eli, el pato rubio (con el permiso de Ikki , sip? O.oUU) lo hizo en escalas catatónicas XD  
  
Se reciben reviews para el posterior updateoooo, oh yeahhhh XD!  
  
Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el next cap de LDC con ....mejor se los dejo de sorpresa!! :p  
  
Ja ne!! 


	5. Junet Lapsus

Holas de nuevo! Acá yo de nuevo con otro capítulo más de Lágrimas de Cristal, mi primer fic de Saint Seiya :P  
  
Les agradezco a todos quienes leen mi fic, si dejan review o no, no hay problema :)  
  
Entre los que ponen reviews les agradezco a:  
  
/ Naoki 009, Yume 14 y Lady Palas (donde quiera que estén :p)  
  
/A Lunawood, que puso review para cada cap del fic O.o (gracias :P)  
  
/A Christina: Tranquila, no te preocupes por el asunto Shun/June (¿Por qué pongo Junet? O.O? Creo que fue x el Shun doblado, como lo decía o lo que creo recordar XD), cuidado con tus rodillas XD  
  
/Muy especialmente a Sigel: X seguir al tanto de mis historias (SS y X :P), cuenta con mi apoyo en lo que sea, ahí le estoy echando un ojo a tus historias :) (Grax x el mensaje subliminal en tu profile y me encanta esa carita que pones, esta :3, te pido permiso para usarla XD )  
  
Bueno, creo que es todo XD, disfruten este cap 5! ¡Acá sabrán qué rayos fue lo que le pasó a Hyoga!  
  
Salu2!  
  
Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi  
  
** Capítulo 5: Junet Lapsus**  
  
Shun luego del "altercado" en la Torre Tokyo con Hyoga y de paso con su Nii- san, quiso refugiarse en un lugar seguro, y que mejor lugar que con su amiga del alma... Junet de Camaleón...  
  
El apartamento de Junet no era muy grande que digamos, pero cumplía con las expectativas, quedaba cerca del que era de Seiya, sus paredes eran color crema y estaban casi desnudas, de no ser por las pocas pinturas hechas por la joven, que denotaban bellos paisajes, incluyendo hasta la misma Isla Andrómeda.  
  
Ambos se encontraban en la sala del apartamento, cerca estaba esa ventana por la cual Shun contemplaba las estrellas y Junet lo despertaba del trance...  
  
-¡Claro que no, tonto!...Eres mi invitado por esta noche y puedes hacer lo que quieras...  
  
-...Entonces...¿Puedo dormir a tu lado como lo hacíamos antes?  
  
-¡Eh!  
  
-¿Te molesta que te diga eso?  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Puedes...hacerlo, Shun!  
  
-Gracias, Junet...Junet se sonrojó terriblemente ante tal proposición , no esperaba eso de su amigo...no...de aquel joven que amaba con todo su corazón...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Luego de las tantas batallas por la paz, esta fue lograda totalmente...Saori-san premió a varias de sus guerreras con la "libertad"...vivir como los demás santos... entre personas que ni sospechaban que existían caballeros que protegían con todos sus fuerzas a una diosa reencarnada...Atena...  
  
Yo era una de ellas...Aún lo soy...Aunque ahora no porto mi máscara ni parte de mi armadura...Pero mi corazón mantiene en carne viva aquel juramento que siempre deberé de cumplir por el resto de mi vida...  
  
Me mudé a Japón...Saori-san me facilitó un apartamento cerca del que era de ese guerrero que nunca conocí...ese que dio su vida por Atena tantas veces y que murió al final por el bien de la humanidad...Seiya...  
  
Sólo oí hablar de él gracias a Shun...que me contaba cada noche luego de nuestro entrenamiento acerca de cada niño con quien convivió en la Mansión propiedad de la Fundación Graude...Del que más hablaba era de un chico extranjero... proveniente de Siberia...Se llamaba Hyoga...Con tanta reiteración y felicidad me contaba de él que años siguientes comencé a sentir ¿rabia? ¿aburrimiento? ¿Celos? Sí, celos...Esa es la palabra exacta...  
  
Sé que suena estúpido y sin fundamentos...Pero su comportamiento, esas sonrisas, esa amabilidad...Su rostro, su cuerpo...No tardé en enamorarme plenamente de Shun...Y tonta de mí, creí ciegamente que al final estaría con Shun...Como pareja y más allá de todo término...  
  
Ahora, llegó a mi apartamento y pidió que lo alojara por esta noche y yo gustosa acepté, sus ojos estaban más hinchados y sin su brillo característico...Había llorado mucho y lo encontré agitado en la puerta...Parecía como si...hubiera huido...  
  
Le sonreí como siempre y lo dejé pasar, lo puse cómodo y le di algo de comer, no pronunciamos palabras en un mar de largos minutos, hasta que Shun sonrió levemente y me dijo varias palabras...Varios diálogos entre ambos...hasta esa.. ./propuesta/  
  
...Entonces...¿Puedo dormir a tu lado como lo hacíamos antes?  
  
_Cuando dijo eso no tuve más remedio que sonrojarme... ¿Qué era lo que decía mi amor? ¿Sólo dormir o...algo más? ¿Acaso...?_  
  
¿Te molesta que te diga eso?  
  
_...Creo que malinterpreté todo...No creo que Shun me haga ese tipo de proposición..._  
  
¡Claro que no! ¡Puedes...hacerlo, Shun!  
  
Gracias, Junet...  
  
_...Estúpida de mí... ¿Por qué mantengo las esperanzas? ....¿Por qué?_  
  
Le veo sonreírme, yo también hago lo mismo, pareciera que ambos pese al dolor nos sonreímos...pese a todo...El se mueve de la ventana y camina a mi encuentro, yo tiemblo por ese movimiento...Me abraza desesperadamente, yo sólo lo recibo en mi regazo...No sé qué hacer cuando comienza a llorar...muy fuerte y sin detenerse...Estoy a punto de imitarle...de llorar junto a él...Pero no puedo...El confundiría mi llanto con su tristeza...Y eso no es así...  
  
Sonará egoísta...sí...pero no lloraría por su tristeza...Lloraría por mí...por no estar con él...ni siquiera en su corazón como yo quisiera...No lloraría porque sé por quien llora mi amado Shun...  
  
Llevo a Shun a mi cuarto, ese cuarto mediano y con esas paredes desnudas si acaso cubiertas con esa pintura color crema que me albergan en esas noches en las cuales a veces no puedo dormir...en ocasiones turnadas he podido dormir...en otras no ...simplemente porque pienso en Shun...y...no puedo conciliar el sueño...  
  
Lo siento en mi cama, me siento a su lado y lo continúo abrazando, a veces suave, a veces fuerte...según sea la fuerza con que llora mi Shun...Su cabello cubre mi frente y me ocasiona cosquillas...  
  
_No río, no lloro...Soy una muñeca viviente..._  
  
Que no quiere mostrar debilidad frente a la persona que más he amado y que siempre amaré por el resto de mi vida...  
  
Shun no dice nada, sólo llora...descargando todo lo que se encuentra...y lo que sé, se ha acumulado en su corazón...  
  
Sus lágrimas brillantes mojan mis mejillas y las calientan...sus labios pronuncian palabras inentendibles para mi comprensión...pero sé con certeza que son para él ...sólo para él...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Junet contempló el rostro triste y cansado de Shun mojarle con sus lágrimas, parecía que ella sabía por quien lloraba el joven de cabellera verdosa, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que preguntar el motivo por el cual lloraba, ese motivo que ella sabía por anticipado.  
  
-...Shun...-le llamó la joven.-...Shun...  
  
-...Ju...net...-le contestó entrecortadamente.-¿Sí?  
  
-...¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
-................  
  
-Vamos, cuéntamelo...déjame ayudarte...  
  
-...E-es que...Yo...  
  
-...Quiero ayudarte, Shun...Si no lo dices...¡Me siento inútil!-dijo al final Junet cerrando sus puños con fuerza y colocándolos en sus piernas, cubiertas con ese vestido corto carmesí, miraba a Shun con desesperación.  
  
-...Junet...-dijo Shun quitándose las lágrimas del rostro y serenándose para hablar con cordura.-...Yo...Lo siento...Es que...No quiero angustiarte con mis cosas...No quiero que cargues con mis problemas...  
  
-No los cargaré...Sólo quiero que liberes carga, Shun...-sonrió levemente la joven mientras tomaba su mano.  
  
-...Es...que...No quiero que termines odiándome...e incluso...  
  
¿ E incluso...?-murmuró la joven.  
  
-...Me rechaces...-concluyó Shun.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de rechazarte?-dijo Junet sonriéndole, en su mente sabía la respuesta. _¿Piensas que te rechazaré porque amas a ese Hyoga?_  
  
-...Yo...amo a alguien...-dijo sonrojándose Shun, pese a las lágrimas.  
  
_...Lo sabía...Es él..._  
  
-Lo he amado por largo...largo tiempo...desde que era pequeño...Pensé que lo que sentía estaba mal...no era correcto...Pero...cosas me hicieron sentirme feliz...pero hoy...pasó algo que si bien me hubiera puesto feliz...no fue así y herí a esa persona...  
  
-... ¿Hablas de Hyoga, verdad?-dijo Junet bajando la mirada.-...Siempre que estabas conmigo hablabas de él...Se iluminaban tus ojos y ponías esa sonrisa que a nadie...sólo a él podías dedicarle en tus charlas...en tus recuerdos...en tus sueños, ¿quizás?  
  
-...Junet...-dijo Shun sorprendido.  
  
-...No soy tonta, Shun...De un buen amigo sabes como expresarte...y que te brillara el rostro así...significaba que Hyoga era /más/ que un simple amigo de infancia para ti...-dijo Junet riendo amargamente.  
  
-...Sí, Junet...-dijo Shun muy sonrojado.-...Yo...amo...a Hyoga  
  
-...¡Qué tonta de mí!-dijo Junet sonriendo apesadumbrada, mientras recogía su cabello con una cola color negro que tenía en su mano izquierda.-¡Qué tonta de mí!-Volvió a repetir.  
  
-¡Junet!-dijo Shun tratando de tranquilizarla como ella lo hizo antes, abrazándola.  
  
-...Lo siento, Shun...Es sólo que...-la joven rubia trató de tranquilizarse como pudo, pero su corazón está casi a punto de destrozarse, lo que iba a hacer de seguro terminaría rompiéndoselo, pero quiso hacerlo.  
  
¿Qué más quedaba? Sólo sueños rotos...Esperanzas hechas trizas en un profundo mar de vacío  
  
Junet soltó sus brazos del abrazo que le brindaba Shun, tomó su rostro, lo contempló por segundos convertidos en eternidades para ellos...El joven trataba de leer lo que tenía en mente su amiga...Pero no podía descifrarlo...  
  
La joven cerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro más cerca al de Shun, hasta que pasó lo inevitable.  
  
...Junet besaba a un muy sorprendido Shun...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ikki caminó en los alrededores tratando de encontrar mediante su cosmo el paradero del pato rubio, debía encontrarlo a toda costa.  
  
-...Cuando te busco no te encuentro, maldito pato rubio...-gruñó mientras trataba de enfocarse aún más.  
  
Las personas contemplaban a aquel joven moreno, vestido con esta camiseta azul y pantalones rojos pelear verbalmente con la nada.  
  
El santo de fénix decidió buscar a Hyoga, lo hizo porque quería saber a fin de cuentas si el maldito pato rubio amaba de verdad a su hermano...Si no era así, iba a volver al plan original..Descuartizarlo...  
  
_Lo siento, Shiryu...Es deber de hermano..._  
  
Hyoga había ocultado muy bien su cosmo, era muy difícil saber en que lugar estaba...a menos que...  
  
¿Se habría suicidado por el rechazo de Shun?No...no lo creo...Es tonto, pero no tanto como para hacer tremenda estupidez...  
  
¿Qué más podía hacer? Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar...un pajar inmenso y saturado llamado Tokyo...  
  
Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, llevaba como cinco...seis, sí, seis horas buscando al pato rubio, tenía hambre, la palma de su mano le escocía del dolor y nada de resultados positivos...  
  
En ese momento fue que lo sintió, una pequeña ráfaga de cosmo de Hyoga pasó a su lado, él no dudó en moverse fieramente, estiró su brazo lastimado a ciegas y atrapó con todas sus fuerzas lo que creyó podía ser el sujeto buscado.  
  
-Te encontré, pato rubio...  
  
-¡Ay! ¡Me duele!  
  
Ikki se sorprendió al oír una voz femenina hablarle en vez del pato rubio, volteó a ver y se encontró con aquella joven rubia, de cabello largo y lacio que estaba con Hyoga aquella vez, ahora vestida con una blusa blanca con encajes y un jeans azul.  
  
-¿Tú?-dijo apenas el santo sorprendido y un tanto irritado.-¿Por qué rayos pude sentir el cosmo de Hyoga en ti?  
  
-...Ikki-san...-la joven se asustó al contemplar su imagen en los ojos llenos de enojo del joven.-...¿Puede soltarme, por favor?  
  
El joven soltó de mala gana a Eli, mientras la observa de arriba para abajo, haciéndola sentir incómoda.  
  
-¿Dónde está el pato rubio?-dijo Ikki de muy mala forma, esa chica no le agradaba en absoluto. -¿Hyoga?-la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida.  
  
-...Pato rubio, Hyoga, Idiota...Cualquier nombre es válido...¿Dónde está él? Habla...-reclamó Ikki.  
  
-...Él está conmigo...-apenas murmuró la joven, los labios de Ikki entornaron una risa burlona y lastimera.  
  
-¿Con qué ama a mi hermano? Sí, claro...¿Y ahora está contigo? Veo que busca a cualquiera para olvidar "el amor que tiene por Shun"...  
  
Los ojos de Eli se ensancharon por las palabras hirientes, Hyoga le había contado sobre lo que sentía por Shun ese mismo día, le pidió que estuvieran juntos, para tranquilizarse, luego de que Shun lo lastimara con esa carencia de palabras y aún más, por esa cachetada...  
  
Ikki lastimaba su orgullo, su autoestima, con palabras que ni siquiera eran ciertas, ella no era /cualquiera/, amaba a Hyoga...pero sabía de plano que no había esperanzas con él...Pero quería ayudarlo...Como amiga...  
  
No iba a dejarse humillar por ese joven más alto que ella, iba a ser fuerte, por Hyoga y por ella.  
  
-...Ikki-san, no es lo que cree...Hyoga y yo no tenemos nada...Él está conmigo porque quise ayudarlo...-dijo la joven viéndole desafiante.  
  
-Ajá...-murmuró sin prestar atención Ikki.-¿Ayudarlo? ¿En qué problemas se metió? Si se puede saber...  
  
-... Él me llamó desde un bar, había tomado demasiado y provocó una revuelta ahí...Llegué a tiempo antes de que la policía se lo llevara...- dijo Eli sin bajar la mirada.-...Venía de una farmacia para comprarle vendas, alcohol y algodón...  
  
Ikki miró que los brazos de la joven estaban manchados con huellas digitales de Hyoga hechas con sangre, frescas aún...De ahí se explicaba la ráfaga de cosmo...Al igual de que Eli llevaba una bolsa de color lavanda en su brazo izquierdo, con el logo de una farmacia conocida por el santo...  
  
De esa forma Ikki se tranquilizó un poco, volvió a ver más sereno a la joven.  
  
-¿Él está bien?  
  
-Está bien...Sólo necesita que le cure las heridas, las vende y que pueda descansar...  
  
-¿Puedes llevarme con él?  
  
Eli dudó en responderle, temía que algo malo podía sucederle a Hyoga si llevaba a ese sujeto, Ikki pareció leer su pensamiento y respondió de inmediato.  
  
-...No le haré nada malo...Sólo quiero hablar...Es todo...  
  
-Si es así...Venga conmigo, si no es así...No lo perdonaré si le hace daño...-sentenció la joven mientras se adelantaba.  
  
-Vaya, una niña con agallas...-rió un tanto divertido Ikki siguiéndola, con sus manos en los bolsillos.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Shun se sorprendió al ver que los labios de su amiga se unían a los suyos, en un beso pausado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que sucedía...No entendía nada de nada...  
  
¿Junet?  
  
La joven continuaba con el beso, pese a que Shun mantenía aún los labios cerrados, Junet probó con su lengua la textura de los labios carnosos del santo de Andrómeda, él no sabía qué hacer...fue ahí que recordó lo que pasó en la Torre Tokyo ese día...  
  
_Hyoga_   
  
_/Recuerdo/_  
  
Miraba el atardecer con Hyoga, ambos estaban felices y tranquilos, nada ni nadie podían arruinarles estar juntos viendo ese paisaje tan conmemorable...  
  
...Fue hasta que Hyoga le llamó con otro tono de voz, una voz profunda y un poco nerviosa.  
  
Shun volteó a verle, los ojos del santo rubio brillaban tal si fueran estrellas, el joven de cabella verdosa le gustó ese resplandor, pero temió que sólo fuese su imaginación, Hyoga hundió su mano derecha en su espesa cabellera, signo de estar nervioso, tras sumarle que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.  
  
-...Shun...  
  
-¿H-hai, Hyoga?-Shun lo único que pudo hacer era tragar saliva.  
  
-...Yo quiero decirte que...Es que... -...Hyoga...¿Qué ocurre? Me asustas...¿Estás bien?  
  
-...H-hai...Yo...quie...ro decirte...que...te...a-amo...  
  
-¿M-me amas?-los ojos de Shun se abrieron como platos, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.  
  
-...Shun...Yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo...mucho tiempo...  
  
-......  
  
-...Quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí...  
  
-...H-Hyoga...Yo...  
  
-¿Me amas?  
  
-.....................  
  
-...Respóndeme, por favor...-Hyoga tomó de los hombros a Shun, lo acercó hacia sí y sin dudarlo lo besó sorpresivamente.  
  
Shun estaba maravillado, Hyoga le había declarado su amor y le estaba besando, era como un sueño hecho realidad.  
  
...Por los dioses...Me besa...Me está besando...  
  
Fue ahí cuando Shun recordó cuando encontró a Hyoga con Eli, estaban besándose y él se había sentido de lo peor, incluyendo los grandes celos acumulados.  
  
¿Hyoga le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Pensaba que era un estúpido?  
  
_...Ese beso...es tan real......Pero...es incorrecto......No sé...Yo...  
_  
Shun frente al beso reaccionó con una gran bofetada en la mejilla derecha de Hyoga, separándole a la fuerza de sus labios.  
  
-¿Shun?-dijo Hyoga tocando su mejilla enrojecida.  
  
Shun no dijo nada, salió corriendo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, fue ahí que se encontró cara a cara con el rostro sorprendido de su hermano mayor que no le dijo nada, el joven corrió sin gesticular palabras hacia el ascensor repleto de personas que se dirigían al piso principal.  
  
...Nii-san...Gomen nasai...Te defraudé...  
  
Lo último que miró Shun al subir al ascensor fue que Ikki se dirigía hacia Hyoga que se encontraba en shock.  
  
_/Fin del recuerdo/_  
  
Shun se vio frente a Hyoga como si estuviesen en los Campos Eliseos, el joven rubio le brindaba una de sus amplias y cálidas sonrisas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.  
  
El santo de Andrómeda no daba crédito de lo que veía, Hyoga estaba viéndole como si lo de Torre Tokyo nunca hubiera ocurrido.  
  
¿Es un sueño?  
  
Shun aceptó el abrazo del joven, mientras se hundía en su pecho feliz. Había sido un tonto al no haberle dicho que sí lo amaba esa tarde.  
  
Las manos de Cygnus levantaron su rostro y lo acercaron al suyo, ambos labios se unieron en un beso tierno y superficial, luego se profundizó ante la aceptación de un sonrojado Shun.  
  
-...Te amo, Shun...No sabes cuánto...Perdona por haberte herido por estar con Eli...  
  
-...Es asunto del pasado...-sonrió tímidamente Shun.-...Tú también significas mucho para mí...-el joven de cabellera verdosa poco a poco iba quitando la camisa azulada de Hyoga, con manos nerviosas, frente al rostro tranquilo del santo rubio.  
  
Hyoga volvió a besarle, esta vez suavemente, cuando finalmente Shun consiguió quitarle la prenda. Lo acercó de nuevo a su pecho, Shun acercó su nariz y sintió ese aroma tan tranquilizador que siempre brotaba de aquella persona amada por él. Besó pausadamente su pecho, se detuvo, levantó su rostro y besó nuevamente al rubio, esta vez, con palabras de afecto hacia él.  
  
-...Yo también te amo...Hyoga...  
  
Los ojos del rubio se entristecieron ante esa declaración de amor, Shun no entendió por qué, pero vio como poco a poco, la imagen de Hyoga se desvanecía, deslumbrándose una figura femenina, de también cabello rubio, que ahora se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior de color grisáceo.  
  
-¡¿Junet?!-Shun muy sonrojado quitó sus manos de los senos de la joven, que se separaba poco tiempo después de él.  
  
-...Creo que hasta dormido no dejas de pensar en él...-suspiró la joven sumamente triste, mientras se vestía nuevamente con el vestido carmesí. -...Lo siento...No me di cuenta que me dormí, cuando tú...-Shun bajó la mirada.  
  
-¿Te besé?...Lo sé...Perdóname por propasarme...pese a que estabas inconsciente...-dijo la joven mientras acomodaba las almohadas en la cama y preparaba las sábanas.-...Puedes dormir aquí...Yo dormiré en el sofá...  
  
Junet avanzó hacia la puerta del cuarto, fue ahí que la voz de Shun le detuvo y le hizo voltear sorprendida.  
  
-...¿Puedo dormir a tu lado como lo hacíamos antes?-susurró Shun sonriéndole.  
  
-¿Shun?  
  
-...No quiero que duermas en el sofá, duerme conmigo como cuando éramos niños...-dijo Shun entrando a las cobijas.  
  
-...Pero...-la joven se apenó y no podía moverse.  
  
-...El lado izquierdo es el tuyo...el mío, el derecho...No hay problema...No me muevo mucho...Eso me lo decía Nii-san cuando éramos niños y llovía con truenos, corría a su lado y yo me dormía en un solo lado de su cama...-dijo Shun llamándola con la mano.  
  
Junet contempló esos ojos llenos de inocencia y se arrepintió de haber querido que Shun la hubiera tomado pensando que era Hyoga, caminó hacia donde el chico y hundió su mano en la cabellera espesa del chico y sonrió.  
  
Entró a la cama con el chico y se cubrió con las sábanas, luego apagó las luces con simplemente aplaudir, hubo un silencio largo, pero que fue acortado con la voz serena y las risas de Junet.  
  
-¿Sabes algo Shun?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-...Eres un diamante entre carbones...  
  
-¿Hm?-El murmullo de Shun hizo que Junet riera.  
  
-...Te diré algo...Si ese Hyoga osa lastimarte...Me vengaré en nombre de todos quienes te apreciamos, incluyendo a nuestro difunto maestro...¿Me oíste?  
  
-ZzZzZzZ  
  
-¡Shun! -.-U ¡No te hagas el dormido!  
  
-ZzZzZzZ  
  
-¡Lo digo en serio! -la joven jaló de la oreja a Shun.  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele, Junet! XoXU ¡Sí estaba dormido! ;O;  
  
-¿¡Eh! O.OUU ¡Lo siento, Shun! No fue mi intención...-dijo apenada la joven, una mano jugueteó con su cabellera rubia.  
  
-...Estaba bromeando, tonta...-rió muy fuerte Shun.  
  
-¡¡SHUN!! ¡Yo que estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Me haces esto -un fuerte puñetazo en su cabeza hizo que Shun gritara del dolor.  
  
-¡No te enojes, Junet! XD  
  
Ambos rieron por un rato, cuando todo se tranquilizó, Shun suspiró triste y un tanto preocupado.  
  
_...Hyoga...Si tengo manera de enmendar mi error...Lo haré...Perdóname, por favor..._  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ikki siguió a Eli a ese lugar, le sorprendió bastante y no pudo evitar decir algo.  
  
-¿Con que el pato rubio está en el "ático secreto" de Shun?  
  
-...Sí, pero me pidió que no le dijera a nadie...Incluyéndole...  
  
-Hmmm...Ya veo...-sonrió satisfecho Ikki.-¿Ni siquiera Shun?  
  
-..........  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Ya no hablas?  
  
-Vamos donde Hyoga, Ikki-san...  
  
-...Bueno...-dijo Ikki mientras la seguía hacia dentro del gimnasio.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Hyoga estaba en la oscuridad, acostado en una cama hecha a base de paja y otros aditamentos que Eli había encontrado en el ático, estaba inmóvil, aún ensangrentado y en sus manos estaba el rosario que le había dado su madre.  
  
Estaba pálido, con lágrimas secas y lágrimas nuevas cubriendo sus mejillas, hablaba en ruso, con su amada madre.  
  
_Mama...¿Hice algo malo? ¿Por qué Shun no me ama? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para él? ...Respóndeme por favor, mama..._  
  
Hyoga no pudo continuar su plática, porque sintió un cosmo familiar entrar a la habitación, él se sentó como pudo en el lecho y observó a la figura que acompañaba a Eli.  
  
-...Él me dijo que no te lastimaría, Hyoga...  
  
Hyoga miró a Ikki junto a la chica en el dintel de la puerta, no sabía qué decir, pero trató de acumular el cosmo que le restaba, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en la habitación, uno cayó en la palma herida de Ikki, este sonrió serenamente, al destruir el copo, cerrando su puño.  
  
-¿A qué vienes aquí? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¡Mátame de una vez por todas, Ikki!- gritó furioso Hyoga.  
  
-...Vine aquí porque quiero hablar contigo, Hyoga...-dijo Ikki viéndole seriamente.  
  
Hyoga desapareció su cosmo, al igual que los copos de nieve...  
  
Y comenzó a llorar frente a Ikki y Eli...  
  
**Fin del Capítulo 5**  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
**Nota de la autora:** Don't worry! No pasó nada de lo que tenía pasar ...Aunque eso de ver a Shun con las manos en....ya saben XD de Junet...Uno se queda XX (hasta yop O.oUUU)  
  
Espero les haya gustado el cap 5! :)  
  
Debo decir que Junet es una pobrecita (pero aprovechada) y que Shun fue muy, pero muy directo en decir que amaba a Hyoga, no parecía él O.O!! XD  
  
Shiryu y Shunrei volverán en el cap que sigue, no desesperen, esta pareja me simpatiza :P  
  
X si lo querían saber, no le daré tanto protagonismo a Saori como lo hacen en manga, animé, ovas, blabla...No me interesa y me cae muy mal ¬.¬, lo único que hará en este fic es de metiche y nada más :3  
  
Bueno, ya los dejo :) Pero les agradecería reviews para este cap, la otra semana pondré el cap 6 con XXX de personaje invitado XD (creo que ya sabrán quién es ! :P)  
  
Cuidense mucho y ahí nos vemos!

**Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi**

PD: Dios bendiga al Quick edit que hace poco acabo de descubrir XD!

****


	6. Eli Shunrei El tesoro al final del arc...

¡Hola mortales! XD Acá dándome x aparecida, sorry por el poquito de retraso...  
  
El mouse murió (yo lo rematé x querer repararlo XD) y la cosa del monitor no entraba en el cpu UoU Pero ayer compré un nuevo mouse con entrada serial y con "track ball" (¡Qué maravilla para trabajar :P) y ya el adaptador (o como se llame eso O.OU) lo arreglaron...Así que he vuelto a las andadas, terminando rápidamente el cap 6 ayer (rayos que me apuré O.o!!!)  
  
El cap 6 de Lágrimas de Cristal es un cap doble, doble en que es dedicado a 2 personajes en cuestión: Eli y la tierna y dulce Shunrei (a veces siento como que en el animé y en los ovas la ponían toda boba ¬.¬, o sólo soy yo? O.oUU)  
  
Los dejo para que disfruten este cap, sin antes olvidar que Saint Seiya no es mío, no, no, no ¬.¬ (si lo fuera no hubiera hecho a Seiya ni a Saori o los hubiera hecho útiles XD ) son de Masami Kurumada, este fic lo hice porque me dieron ganas de escribir acerca de esta bella pareja de Hyoga X Shun...Quien sabe, tal vez una musa me inspire a hacer algún fic con esta misma pareja o con otra...quién sabe :3  
  
Salu2 y nos vemos al final en notas de la autora XD!  
  
Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
** Capítulo 6: Eli / Shunrei El tesoro al final del arcoiris**  
  
_" Vi ante mí a ese duende con su sonrisa burlona, seguí sus pasos a ciegas entre bosques y riachuelos, siguiéndole para encontrar ese tesoro al final del arcoiris..._

_Sin importar días, noches, semanas, meses, e incluso años...  
  
Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que ese tesoro estaba frente a mí desde hace mucho tiempo, no debía de buscarlo, porque este es quien más amo en toda el universo y esa persona vale más que todas las riquezas existentes y aún no encontradas en este mundo..."  
_  
**/Poema boceteado por Dohko en sus años de juventud / (en realidad x mí XD)  
**  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
Hyoga miró a Ikki junto a la chica en el dintel de la puerta, no sabía qué decir, pero trató de acumular el cosmo que le restaba, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en la habitación, uno cayó en la palma herida de Ikki, este sonrió serenamente, al destruir el copo, cerrando su puño.  
  
-¿A qué vienes aquí? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¡Mátame de una vez por todas, Ikki!- gritó furioso Hyoga.  
  
-...Vine aquí porque quiero hablar contigo, Hyoga...-dijo Ikki viéndole seriamente.  
  
Hyoga desapareció su cosmo, al igual que los copos de nieve...  
  
Y comenzó a llorar frente a Ikki y Eli...  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
Hyoga ya llegaba al punto de la desgracia, Shun no correspondió a su amor, fue herido patéticamente por cinco borrachos en un bar y ahora, lo mejor de todo, Ikki llegaba hasta donde él y no deseaba **/matarlo/**...Sólo quería /hablar/  
  
_...El mundo se había vuelto loco..._  
  
El santo rubio pensó que al momento de encontrarse de nuevo con Ikki, cumpliría con lo que dijo en la Torre Tokyo...  
  
_...Estás muerto, pato rubio..._  
  
¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar? Parecía que todo estaba de picada y lo iba a terminar sepultándolo...  
  
Dios...No había dónde escapar...esconderse...Su cuerpo sangraba sin detenerse debido a los cortes de botellas rotas y cuchillas, al igual de moretones en sus mejillas, que se encontraban de un tono color violáceo ahora...  
  
Eli había disminuido el paso de los borbotones de sangre gracias a que le insistía que dejara levantado uno de sus brazos (el izquierdo), doblándolo y aplastando un poco su antebrazo con las yemas de dos de sus dedos, pese al cansancio de tenerlo de esa manera. O sino, lo turnaba con poner su palma derecha en el muslo del mismo lado, controlando la femoral. La joven sabía bastante de eso debido a la experiencia de cuidar a todos esos niños en el orfanato.  
  
Ikki avanzaba hacia él, como si no le importara, Hyoga se acostó nuevamente y suspiró adolorido, no había nada que pudiese hacer, el Fénix iba hacia donde él...  
  
_...Fénix...mata al cisne...sus alas están rotas...al igual que todos sus sueños y esperanzas..._  
  
Hyoga cerraba su ojo sano, estaba cansado, su cuerpo no funcionaba como siempre lo hacía...Iba a quedarse ciego en poco tiempo...  
  
_¿Qué más podía pedir?_  
  
Fue ahí que la voz de Eli le hizo abrir su ojo sano, encontrándose a la joven deteniendo el paso de Ikki, extendiendo sus brazos de forma horizontal, como si fuese una diosa...  
  
_...Protegiendo a uno de sus santos...protegiendo a su amado elegido, dueño de su corazón..._  
  
-...Si va a lastimarlo...No se lo permitiré...Ikki-san...  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
_...Hyoga..._  
  
...Mi amado Hyoga...¿Qué puedo decirte ahora? Pude rescatarte de esos cinco tipos que estaban a punto de matarte...  
  
No entendía como un santo como tú hubiese sido vencido así...incluso aún...Emborracharte de esa manera...Todo este tiempo de conocerte, nunca lo habías hecho...  
  
¡Por Dios! Cuanto te vi en ese estado...me asusté...pensé que en algún momento de mi vida podría pasarme algo así y que lo primero que haría sería salir corriendo sin saber qué hacer...Pero te vi...mi amor hacia ti me hizo moverme, ayudarte... llevarte incluso a ese lugar tan largo y que me dijiste que era tu refugio...  
  
¿Refugio? Vi ese ático y no comprendí el por qué de su importancia...Se veía tan áspero, tan frío...sin sentimientos...  
  
Tú, con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro me respondiste con el modo más tierno que jamás te vi...  
  
_...Aquí fue el lugar en donde conocí a mi primer amor...  
_  
_¿Primer amor?_  
  
...Vaya...Nunca pude habérmelo imaginado, Hyoga me había hablado de un lugar que consideró de lo más preciado en su instancia en la Mansión Graude...Antes llamada "Infierno en Tierra" por Hyoga cuando llegó ahí...  
  
Nunca me imaginé que era ese lugar, tan pequeño, que para Hyoga era como un gran rincón que puede ser guardado en lo más profundo del corazón y alma...  
  
Lo dejé sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared más cercana y me puse a crear una cama donde dejarlo para curarle sus heridas...  
  
El suspiró débil mientras lo acostaba en ella, estaba herido en cuerpo y alma, lo podía notar con sólo contemplarle a la hora de mirarme...  
  
**...Algo muy malo había pasado**_..._  
  
_Eli... ¿Es malo amar pese a todo a alguien?_  
  
Esa pregunta me turbó, luego de tener una relación con él de un año, una relación que era acaso de breves besos , breves abrazos y leve cariño...Sabía que Hyoga no sentía lo mismo de antes por mí...  
  
O tal vez nunca lo había sentido de verdad y lo había confundido con otro sentimiento...Muchas hipótesis...Cero respuestas a mis interrogantes...  
  
Le sonreí, mientras le quitaba los mechones rubios que caían en su frente suavemente con mi mano, luego le murmuré unas cuantas palabras.  
  
_No es malo, Hyoga...Es lo más extraordinario que puedes hacer, si luchas por quien amas hasta lo más lejano...Habrá valido la pena...  
_  
El entristeció su mirada y me pidió perdón.  
  
_Gomen nasai, Eli...No quise jugar con tus sentimientos...  
  
...Lo sé, Hyoga...Nunca harías eso, estabas confundido...Eso es todo...Puedo saber algo...  
  
...¿S-sí?  
  
¿Quién es tu primer y único amor?  
  
...Tú lo conoces...  
  
¿En serio? Dime...  
  
...No vayas a rechazarme si lo que digo es inapropiado...  
  
Nunca de lo que hayas dicho es inapropiado para mí...  
  
...Es...Es...Shun...  
_  
_¿Shun? ¿El chico de cabello y ojos verdes que encontramos esa noche cuando nosotros...?  
_  
**No pude evitar sonrojarme al comprender que me estaba besando frente a quien amaba Hyoga...Dios mío...**  
  
_H-hai...  
  
Oh...Lo siento...Yo no...  
  
No hay por qué pedir disculpas, Eli...Ya pasó y no puedes cambiarlo...  
  
¿Qué fue lo que pasó hoy para que estés así, Hyoga?  
_  
El comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, yo lo abracé muy fuerte mientras besaba su frente.  
  
_...Él no me ama...Eli...No me ama...  
  
¿Por qué lo dices? El de seguro te ama, Hyoga...Él...  
_  
_...Le confesé...mis sentimientos...No siente...lo mismo por mí...Lo besé...El me rechazó... ¿Qué más pruebas puedo pedir? Yo...un maldito... desgraciado... anormal...que de paso...¡nadie ama!  
_  
Lloraba aún más fuerte, sin contenerse, me perturbaba no poder ayudarle, pero antes debía curar sus heridas, no tenía vendas ni nada, debía de proveerme...  
  
Miré a Hyoga con mirada serena y le sonreí, limpié tus lágrimas con mis muñecas suavemente y le hablé claramente.  
  
_No eres anormal, Hyoga...Nunca lo has sido ni lo serás...Simplemente amas...No importa que sexo ni nada para saber que es el amor de tu vida...No debes negarte la felicidad porque los demás creen que es algo que es incorrecto y te acusan con el dedo... _

_¿Quieres saber algo? Yo te amo...Sí, te amo...Con todo mi corazón...Me duele que estés así y me duele que te estés lamentando porque Shun no valora tus sentimientos... ¿Qué pasa si no es así? ¿Qué pasa si no estaba preparado para darte la respuesta? ¿Qué pasa si...pensaba que jugabas con él porque nos vio esa noche cuando nos besábamos? Hyoga...Sólo te pido que descanses y pienses las cosas...Yo te curaré por fuera....Pero tú serás el que se cure por dentro...  
_  
Hyoga se detuvo de llorar y me miró conmovido, sonrió apenas y hundió su mano en mi cabello.  
  
_Esa persona que vaya a estar contigo en cuerpo y alma será muy afortunado...Eli..._  
  
_...Gracias...Sólo daré tiempo a lo que siento por ti...Y podré seguir adelante...  
_  
Le miré ahora más seria y le di las indicaciones para evitar que perdiera más sangre...  
  
_Lo que debes hacer es levantar el brazo y dobl..._  
  
Lo demás ya lo sé...Ahora estaba frente a Hyoga...Protegiéndole de Ikki...O quizás no...  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
Shunrei colocó su maleta en la cama, suspiró y le sonrió a Shiryu.  
  
-¿Fue cansado el viaje?-dijo Shiryu viéndole.  
  
-Un poco...Es que no estoy muy acostumbraba a volar...Pero, me sentó bien...-dijo Shunrei sentándose en la cama y viendo hacia los libros que Shiryu tenía puestos en la mesa de noche.-¿Ya los leíste todos, Shiryu?  
  
-...Sí...Creo que ya será la décima vez que lea cada uno...-rió apenado el santo de cabellera larga.  
  
-...Shiryu, toma...-dijo Shunrei entregándole algo forrado en papel de regalo como hecho en base a bambú.  
  
-¿Qué es?-dijo Shiryu contemplando a la distancia el objeto.  
  
-...El maestro me lo había dado para que te lo diera cuando todo hubiese terminado... Hades...No tuve oportunidad...Hasta ahora...  
  
Shiryu tomó el libro y en el acto unió sus manos con Shunrei, ambos se miraron por largo tiempo y sonrojándose a más no poder, no sabiendo cuál era el que se sonrojaba más.  
  
Se separaron al mismo tiempo, Shiryu desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete, encontrándose con un antiguo libro con portada y contraportada cafesuscas, sus páginas eran muy viejas pero no perdían detalle o elemento a través del tiempo, la letra era mediana y muy cuidada, Shiryu se sorprendió.  
  
**-¡Esto es...!  
**  
-Este libro...El maestro lo escribió antes de decidir cuidar el sello de Hades desde Rozan...Explica muchas cosas acerca de su entrenamiento...Sus conocimientos en muchos aspectos...El me dijo que te lo diera cuando fuese el momento oportuno...Ahora lo es...Eres privilegiado, Shiryu...  
  
-...Maestro...-Los dedos de Shiryu vagaron en desorden por aquellas páginas que lo hacían recordara aquel que le enseñó, de la nada, una pequeña hoja, más joven y clara, cayó del libro.-¿Qué es esto?  
  
El santo de cabellera negra se agachó y tomó la hoja, comenzó a leer en silencio la hoja con sorpresa, la letra del maestro era reciente.  
  
_Shiryu...Mi amado y leal alumno...  
  
Shunrei ya te habrá dado este libro cuando encuentres esta nota...  
  
Esta carta es distinta a lo contenido en ese libro...Shiryu...  
  
Esta carta es para darte un simple...simple consejo...__  
_  
-¿Consejo?-dijo Shiryu deteniéndose de leer.  
  
-¿Qué dice, Shiryu?-dijo Shunrei mostrándose preocupada.  
  
-...Volveré a leer...-dijo Shiryu volviendo a la lectura, esta vez en voz alta.  
  
_Shiryu...Te pido que no cometas los errores que cometí en mi juventud... Si leíste esta nota fue cuando todo tipo de batalla ha terminado y vivimos en paz...Tal vez no esté aquí... Pero podré de disfrutar de la paz que hemos logrado...  
  
Shiryu...Sé que amas a alguien...Que la amas con todo tu corazón y que no dudarías en sacrificarte por ella...  
  
Eso es lo que te pido...No rechaces esa oportunidad para vivir feliz... Aprovéchala ...Da a conocer tus sentimientos...Sé que_ **/ella/**_ no dudará en corresponderte...  
_  
_Ambos son muy queridos para mí...Por eso, lo único que me queda es darles mi bendición...Y abrirte las puertas...Volviendo a Rozan junto a ella...Ya que este sitio es tuyo, Shiryu...  
  
Vive en paz y con tu amor, Shiryu...  
  
Tu maestro,  
  
_**Dohko**  
  
-¡Maestro!-Shiryu se sonrojó terriblemente, no podía moverse de la cama, ni dirigir su mirada a ningún lado, sus fuerzas se habían ido debido a lo que había hecho.  
  
Había declarado sus sentimientos de forma indirecta...o directa a Shunrei gracias a leer en voz alta la carta de su maestro...  
  
_**/ ¡MALDITA SEA! /**_  
  
Shiryu no sabía qué hacer o incluso que haría Shunrei ahora que ella sabía sus sentimientos por ella.  
  
Parecía que su lado lógico había huido con lo que le quedaba de serenidad y ahora él era un Shiryu basado únicamente en los sentimientos, a punto de estallar.  
  
Ahora estoy pasando casi lo mismo que Hyoga y Shun ...Claro, con la diferencia que no tengo a Ikki...  
  
_**/ ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿AHORA QUÉ HAGO? /**_  
  
-¿Shiryu?-la voz de Shunrei lo llamaba, lo trataba de despertar.  
  
_**...¡POR ATENA!... ¿QUÉ HAGO?**_  
  
-¿Por qué no me quieres ver a la cara, Shiryu?  
  
_Vamos, Shiryu...Enfrenta tu destino...Enfrenta lo que sientes..._  
  
Shiryu movió su rostro hacia la derecha, sin percatar un curioso detalle...Shunrei estaba de ese lado y bueno...  
  
...Ambos se besaron por sorpresa...  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
¡Shiryu y yo nos estamos besando! ¡Dios mío! ...Por eso estaba tan callado...El sí siente algo por mí...  
  
...Maestro...Gracias...Pareciera que todo usted lo planeó completamente...Sé que no es posible...Pero se lo agradezco con todo mi corazón...  
  
¡Dios! No sé que pensar ahora, ese beso que nos estamos dando...Es maravilloso ...Mi primer beso...  
  
Mi primer beso...y tú me lo diste, Shiryu...  
  
...Pensé que nunca iba a pasar y que simplemente íbamos a seguir siendo amigos...**/distantes en ese aspecto/  
**  
Me miras con cierta timidez mientras nos besamos suavemente, superficialmente ...nunca te había visto así en mi vida...Siempre se te veía seguro, decidido en lo que hacías...Nunca así...  
  
Yo no sé como te estaré viendo, pero siento que lo hago con la dicha más grande ...tal vez con brillo en mis ojos y una gran sonrisa en mis labios que cubres con los tuyos...Tan suaves... exquisitos...Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre...  
  
...Quiero decírtelo ahora...Decirte que te amo...  
  
**...Te amo, Shiryu...**  
  
Ahora te abrazo fuertemente, tú te sorprendes de lo que hago, aún no rompemos ese contacto que ahora considero lo más divino que haya podido experimentar.  
  
Puedo sentir ese olor que me hace embriagarme más de ti, quiero estar contigo siempre, nunca quisiera que te alejaras de mí...Porque mi mundo no sería igual sin ti...  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
Shiryu y Shunrei continuaron con ese beso superficial pero tan radiante que ninguno de los dos quería darlo por terminado.  
  
_...Pero el oxígeno...se necesitaba..._  
  
Ambos se separaron, se sonrieron como si pudiesen leerse la mente y adelantaran la frase del otro, sólo se miraban y sonreían.  
  
El santo de cabellera larga tomó las manos de la joven, las observó y las sintió plenamente.  
  
-Siempre me han gustado tus manos, Shunrei...Sólo que me apenaba decírtelo...  
  
-Bueno...Shiryu...A mí me gusta mucho tu cabello...-dijo apenada la chica.- Me gustaría tener un cabello como el tuyo...  
  
Shiryu cortó el contacto, se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de la chica, hundió su nariz en su cabello y la chica brincó por el contacto.  
  
-¿Qué...haces, Shiryu?  
  
-...Tu cabello es muy lindo, Shunrei...Huele muy rico...-rió apenado Shiryu.-No debes menospreciarlo...  
  
-Gracias, Shiryu...-dijo Shunrei viendo el rostro del chico, luego se sonrojó y le preguntó.-...Shiryu...Yo en antes te dije que te amaba...¿Tú...me amas?  
  
Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un fuerte abrazo por detrás, la respiración de Shiryu chocando de forma sensual en su cuello y su cabello mezclándose con el santo del Dragón.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, la voz de Shiryu se oyó susurrante en el oído de una muy sonrojada Shunrei.  
  
-...Te amo, Shunrei...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
...Luego, los besos siguientes no fueron tan de sorpresa...  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
El paso de Ikki fue interrumpido por Eli, que extendía sus brazos con el fin de que él no dañara al santo herido.  
  
-...Si va a lastimarlo...No se lo permitiré...Ikki-san...  
  
-Ya te dije que no voy a hacerle nada malo...Sólo quiero hablar, eso es todo...-respondió de mala gana Ikki golpeando una de las manos de la chica, ella no se inmutó.  
  
-Sabe muy bien que está muy herido ¿o no?  
  
-Lo sé, tonta...No soy ciego para no verlo...No voy a rematarlo...Simplemente quiero que me responda unas simples preguntas...- rió orgulloso y miró al Hyoga que escasamente podía vislumbrar su figura. -Son fáciles, pato rubio...  
  
-...Déjalo pasar, Eli...  
  
-...Pero, Hyoga...  
  
-Déjalo, por favor...  
  
La voz de Hyoga se oía más tranquila, pero ahora mucho más cansada. Ikki se sentó al lado derecho del santo e inspeccionó con esmero cada herida curada y miró sonriente a la chica.  
  
-...Veo que haces muy buen trabajo...  
  
-...Cuidar huérfanos como yo me han dado mucha experiencia, Ikki-san...  
  
-...Hmm...-sonrió levemente el joven, volteó a ver a Hyoga y suspiró.-Vaya que te metes en problemas, pato rubio...  
  
-...No viniste a darme un sermón, Ikki...Viniste a hacerme unas preguntas... ¿no?-sonrió levemente el joven.  
  
-Sí, así es...-dijo Ikki serio.-...Pato...¿Amas o no a mi hermano?  
  
-...Lo amo con todo mi corazón...-dijo Hyoga con la mayor seriedad del mundo, clavando la mirada de su ojo sano en Ikki.-...¿No me crees?  
  
-...No sé si es cierto...Esa noche te vimos con ella en ese parque... ¿Era pura fachada o qué?  
  
-Yo malinterpreté lo que sentía por Eli...Yo amo hace mucho tiempo a Shun, pero Seiya lo complicó aquella vez cuando dijo que tu hermano amaba a Junet...Me confundí y yo actúe incorrectamente...No he podido perdonármelo...-dijo Hyoga mientras cerraba sus puños en forma de impotencia y con lágrimas desesperadas.  
  
-¿Por qué besaste a Shun en la Torre?  
  
-...Simplemente le dije que lo amaba...y tuve ganas de besarle...Eso fue lo que hice...Pero..Él me rechazó con una bofetada y su silencio...Lo demás...Lo viste completo, Ikki...Luego me dijiste..."Estás muerto, pato rubio" y me dejaste ir...-miró furioso al santo**.-¡¿ POR QUE NO ME MATASTE?! ¡¿ POR QUE?!  
**  
-¿Quieres que te mate, pato?-dijo Ikki viéndole fijamente.-¿Tan bajo has llegado? Dale las gracias al cielo que alguien me hizo entrar en razón...  
  
-¿Entonces viniste simplemente a burlarte de mí?  
  
-Vine porque quiero darme cuenta de algo...  
  
-¿Darse cuenta?-dijo Eli sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué es lo quieres?-murmuró molesto Hyoga.  
  
-Te desafío a una batalla...Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme ...Dejaré que Shun y tú vivan en paz y sin entrometerme...¿Trato hecho?  
  
**-¡Hyoga, no!-**dijo Eli corriendo y colocándose detrás del joven**.-¡No lo hagas!-**miró a Ikki**.-¿Está loco, Ikki-san? ¡Hyoga ha perdido mucho sangre!  
**  
-¿Y? El se hace llamar un Santo de Atena...Ha estado en muchas batallas y ha perdido mucho más sangre y de forma más digna...¿Por qué no puede dignarse a pelear en nombre de Shun? –dijo Ikki poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Hyoga.  
  
-...Acepto...-dijo Hyoga sentándose difícilmente en la cama.-Di dónde y cuándo, Ikki...  
  
**-¡Hyoga!-**los ojos de Eli se ensancharon por el terror.  
  
- Ahora mismo...En el gimnasio, como cuando entrenábamos aquí de niños...No creo que "Saori-san " se enoje por destruírselo...¿Estás seguro de aceptar? No seré gentil como las veces pasadas en las cuales te libró tu _" madre "_...  
  
-...Lo sé y no me dejaré vencer...-dijo Hyoga poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la joven rubia, que lo sostenía de su abdomen.-...Baja ahora...Yo te alcanzaré...  
  
Ikki se marchó sonriente del lugar, mientras que Eli comenzaba a llorar, Hyoga le sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas suavemente con sus yemas.  
  
-...Estaré bien...Te lo prometo...  
  
-...Pero...  
  
-Curaste muy bien mis heridas...No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente, Eli... ¿Tú no fuiste la que me dijo que_ "si luchas por quien amas hasta lo más lejano...Habrá valido la pena..."?_  
  
-...Pero no lo dije literalmente...-dijo un tanto preocupada la chica.  
  
-Esta es la forma que tengo de demostrar que amo a Shun...Además...-Hyoga se separó de la joven y caminó lentamente hasta por debajo del dintel de la puerta.-...Puedo decir que esta es mi última batalla...Pronto habré de quedar ciego, Eli...  
  
-...Hyoga...  
  
-Gracias por todo...Eli...-sonrió Hyoga mientras descendía por las escaleras en un paso lento y a su vez decidido.  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
_...Miradas desafiantes encontrándose en aquel gran lugar techado...  
  
...Preludio a una tormenta tanto interna como climática..._  
  
Hyoga y Ikki sonrieron de forma grata, hace tiempo que habían pospuesto esa batalla del pasado, era tiempo de acabar todo de una buena vez.  
  
_Shun era su eje...Shun era su razón de vivir ahora...Lucharían por dejar en claro los verdaderos sentimientos del Santo de Cygnus por el Santo de Andrómeda...Si tuviesen que morir...era lo mínimo...  
_  
Elevaron sus cosmos al máximo, tal si fueran estrellas fugaces...  
  
Armaduras detalladas y brillantes cubrieron con elegancia cada parte de sus cuerpos, dejando en descubierto su rostro, especies de coronas adornaban sus cabezas, ambos expandían sus alas...  
  
**Alas blancas y doradas, Hyoga...  
  
Alas naranjas y resplandecientes como el sol, Ikki...**  
  
Los santos de armaduras divinas tomaron poses de batalla y elevaron sus cosmos al unísono...  
  
_Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover torrencialmente..._  
  
...Y un joven de cabellera verde como el pasto despertaba aterrado de su letargo al sentir que los cosmos de sus seres más amados estaban por combatir...  
  
**Fin del Capítulo 6**  
  
**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3**  
  
**Nota de la autora:** ¡Rayos! Este cap quedó muy O.o! ¿Shiryu pidiéndole a Shunrei que...ya saben? ¿No son menores de edad para eso? XD ¿Ikki y Hyoga a punto de enfrentarse con sus kamei (armaduras divinas)? XoX  
  
La idea se me vino al ver unas bellas imágenes doujinshi a colores de las kamei que tengo en la pc, la de Hyoga es sublime con sus alas extendidas , al igual que la de Hades (4 alas! O.O!)... !Todas son geniales! (T)o(T) ¡Hasta la de Seiya ¬.¬! Si quieren esas imágenes, avísenme x mail, sip? :) Yo se las mandaré, para que se hagan una idea, porque los kamei saldrán en el siguiente cap!!  
  
¿Qué pasará con Shun? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ?o?  
  
Eso se verá en el siguiente cap 7 de Lágrimas de Cristal (creo que son los últimos capítulos de esta linda historia :( ), aunque no sé cómo se llamará el siguiente cap XD!

Antes que se me olvide, gracias Si-chan x darme la idea del bar, jejeje :P  
  
Salu2!  
  
**Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi**


	7. El batir de alas al infinito

Holas a todos, fieles lectores de Lágrimas de Cristal :) Acá Fuu-chan con el cap 7 (vaya que no salía XD) Espero les guste, hasta hoy le cambié el nombre y lo terminé XoXUUU  
  
Espero les guste y nos vemos allá abajo (no en el infierno O.oUUU) en notas de la autora :P  
  
Salu2 y buen provecho! :P  
  
Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi  
  
PD: Sain Seiya no es mío, no, no, no :P Es de Masami Kurumada...Y mi interrogante es... ¿Cuándo seguirán con Hades animada? Hicieron la película de la Overtura de la Saga del Cielo y no pueden seguir Hades? Uyyyyyy! o Ya me tranquilizo XD Adiosito! XD

PD1: Los ataques están en su idioma original :P

** Capítulo 7: El batir de alas al infinito**

****  
  
**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**  
  
Armaduras detalladas y brillantes cubrieron con elegancia cada parte de sus cuerpos, dejando en descubierto su rostro, especies de coronas adornaban sus cabezas, ambos expandían sus alas...  
  
**Alas blancas y doradas, Hyoga...  
  
Alas naranjas y resplandecientes como el sol, Ikki...  
**  
Los santos de armaduras divinas tomaron poses de batalla y elevaron sus cosmos al unísono...  
  
Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover torrencialmente...  
  
...Y un joven de cabellera verde como el pasto despertaba aterrado de su letargo al sentir que los cosmos de sus seres más amados estaban por combatir...  
  
**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

La lluvia era muy fuerte cayendo y creando un ruido estremecedor, ambos jóvenes seguían manteniendo sus poses, no dejando ningún flanco en descubierto que mostrara algún punto débil o vital.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de pelear, pato?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿No te arrepentirás cuando estés gimiendo de dolor? Tengo más ventaja al no estar herido...  
  
-/**S**/ estás herido...-dijo Hyoga señalando con su mirada la palma de su mano derecha sangrando.-Menos, pero herido...-en este punto sonrió.  
  
-No seré muy gentil que digamos, pato...-dijo Ikki mientras extendía sus brazos al igual que sus alas.-...Ganará quien expanda su cosmo al infinito...y el que quede en pie luego de eso...  
  
-Lo sé, yo tampoco seré muy gentil, Ikki...-sonrió Hyoga mientras movía sus manos siguiendo los puntos de su   
  
Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaba el otro, sin inmutarse ante la mirada del otro, Ikki arrojó un puñetazo directamente en el estómago de Hyoga, el joven rubio comenzó a gritar del dolor, pero eso no le impidió darle una patada en el rostro a Ikki, que comenzó a sangrar de nariz y boca.  
  
-...Buen golpe, Ikki...dijo Hyoga enderezando su cuerpo luego de escupir la sangre lograda por el golpe del otro santo y volviendo a la pose de pelea.  
  
-...Tampoco estuvo mal, pato...-sonrió Ikki mientras escupía la sangre que tenía acumulada en su boca y limpiaba con sus manos cubiertas su nariz y labios.-Ahora volvamos en donde quedamos...  
  
El joven de cabello azul comenzó a concentrar su cosmo incandescente a su alrededor, mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
-Prepárate, Hyoga...-dijo mientras extendía sus alas en lo más alto.-Recibe mi**...¡¡HOU YOKU TEN SHO!!  
**  
Las grandes alas naranjas del Fénix se batieron hasta cubrir completamente a Hyoga que sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía a gran temperatura y esta aumentaba a cada segundo, él gritaba aterrado.  
  
-Esa técnica la he mejorado, Hyoga...Tal vez la hubieras aguantado si estuvieras sano...o tal vez no...-sonrió satisfecho mientras volvía a atacar nuevamente, mientras el ataque aumentaba más.  
  
Ikki comenzó a golpear con sus miembros a Hyoga, sangre nueva brotaba de sus brazos y piernas heridas, mientras que las vendas cada vez se volvían menos blancas y se iban rompiendo.  
  
El rostro de Hyoga también sangraba, mezclándose con el sudor y las lágrimas por recibir ese ataque, el joven no podía hablar, sólo quejarse del dolor, la venda de su ojo se ondeaba levemente, pronto caería.  
  
_Rayos! Debo bloquear su ataque...Si no lo hago...moriré..._  
  
Hyoga comenzó a invocar su cosmo frío mientras trataba de aguantar las quemaduras constantes, Ikki sospechó lo que iba a hacer y lo agarró fuertemente del abdomen cubierto y separó sus brazos, evitando su contacto.  
  
-No dejaré que me ataques...Una técnica no puede repetirse ni una, dos o más veces...Sé todos tus ataques...Estás derrotado...  
  
-Lo sé, pero...-su cosmo aumentó a enfriarse más y más, haciéndole competencia al calor infernal de Ikki.-Dijiste que mejoraste tu técnica...- en este punto sonrió.  
  
-¡Hyoga!-dijo Ikki sorprendido, aún sin soltarle.  
  
**-¡YO TAMBIEN PUDE HACERLOOOO!** –Hyoga elevó aún más su cosmo.- **¡¡DIAMOND DUST!!**  
  
El polvo de diamantes comenzó a cubrir el calor producto del ataque de Ikki, comenzó a quebrar las ventanas del gimnasio, arrojó contra las paredes todos los muebles y máquinas de ejercicios presentes, destrozándolos.  
  
Ikki comenzó a ver con horror como el polvo de diamante se iba pegando a su armadura divina, al igual que las partes descubiertas de armadura, sus antebrazos, cuello y partes de su rostro.  
  
Se separó de Hyoga y detuvo su ataque, con su cosmo deshizo el hielo de su kamei, pero no podía quitarse el que estaba en esas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
**-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?-**Ikki vio como se hacían quemaduras azules (¡!) igual de dañinas y dolorosas que las ejecutadas por su ataque en sus partes descubiertas**.-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUÉ HICISTE?  
**  
-No sólo el fuego quema, Ikki...-sonrió Hyoga mientras le veía decidido, el viento que entraba por la ventana y que acompañaba a la fuerte tormenta movía violentamente sus cabellos.-No me cansaré de pelear...  
  
-Te subestimé, pato...-dijo Ikki viendo sus nuevas heridas.-Vaya que arden estas porquerías...Eres una molestia...-sonrió satisfecho y pens_.-...Será un buena pelea..._  
  
**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**  
  
-¿A dónde vas, Shun?-dijo Junet viéndole aterrada desde la cama donde aún estaba acostada.  
  
**-¿No lo sentiste?-**dijo Shun mientras se colocaba sus zapatos**.-¡Nii-san y Hyoga están peleando! ¡Debo impedirlo!  
**  
-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Junet.-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Seguiré sus cosmos y terminaré todo...Siento que yo fui el culpable de que ellos se peleen...-dijo Shun a punto de salir del cuarto.  
  
-...Shun...  
  
-No me detengas, Junet...Yo...  
  
-...Suerte...-sonrió Junet.  
  
-Gracias, Junet...-sonrió también Shun mientras salía del apartamento.  
  
Invocó su cosmo y al estar corriendo su armadura divina rosada lo comenzó a cubrir, sus cadenas(tanto la cuadrada como la circular) comenzaron a guiarle hacia donde estaban.  
  
...Nii-san...Hyoga...  
  
La lluvia comenzó a aplastar su cabello, mientras rebotaba en la armadura reluciente como la luz de la luna llena.  
  
Shun estaba desesperado, debía evitar a toda costa la tragedia que podía ocurrir.  
  
_No quiero que mueran...Debí decirle a Hyoga que lo amaba...Que lo amo...  
  
...Nii-san...No lo mates...Por favor...  
  
...Hyoga...No mates a mi Nii-san..._  
  
El santo de Andrómeda no podía dejar de pensar, de imaginarse distintos finales para la pelea que debía de evitar...  
  
Su hermano dándole el golpe de gracia a Hyoga...Y él llorando sin poder haberle declarado su amor...  
  
Hyoga matando a su hermano mientras se defendía...Dios...no...  
  
Shun tomó fuerzas de las que no tenía y prosiguió su búsqueda, sin importarle que la gente que caminaba por la calle, protegidas por paraguas y sombrillas lo vieran sorprendidos debido a su apariencia. Luego se percató de lo hecho, así que brincó hasta una azotea cercana y prosiguió su recorrido.  
  
_...Por estar distraído puedo salir en portadas amarillistas..._  
  
Trató de bromear Shun, pero no pudo, lo único que pudo emitir fue una risa vacía, nada más...  
  
_...En ocasiones me gustaría que estuviera Seiya aquí diciendo sus tonterías..._  
  
La lluvia no se detenía, incluso empeoraba cada minuto, incluso los rayos hicieron su acto de aparición, dando un ambiente preocupante y aterrante que hizo que Shun recordara algo.  
  
_...Parece el día que Hyoga y yo..._  
  
Sacó por un momento el medallón plateado y suspiró apesadumbrado...  
  
_...Haber sido un dios no pudo haberme dado soluciones ahora para detener la pelea...  
_  
_**# ¿Piensas que no puedes detener la batalla?**_  
  
_..Esa voz en mi cabeza..._  
  
_**#...Shun...Aún tienes ese poder...¿Puedes sentirlo, verdad?**_  
  
_... ¡Hades!... ¡¿No te derrotamos?!_  
  
**_#...Me derrotaron...Sí...Pero una parte mía yace en ti...No te preocupes, no harás nada de que lo que te arrepientas..._**  
  
_...Pero...¡Hyoga y mi Nii-san!_  
  
_#...Estoy aquí porque puedo ayudarte a dar por terminada esa ía en mí y todo saldrá bien..._  
  
_¿Matarás a Atena?_  
  
_**#...No lo haré...Te lo juro...Pero si quieres dar por culminada esta batalla... Deberás dejarme actuar...**_  
  
_...Yo..._  
  
_**#...El poder de un dios pude terminar tu kamei no harás nada...Déjame poseerte una vez más...**_  
  
**¡¡NOOO!!**  
  
Shun gritó desesperado y guardó el medallón de nuevo dentro de su armadura y huyó de "Hades" a través de las azoteas que eran mojadas por la tormenta.  
  
**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

****   
  
El suelo estaba cubierto con mucha sangre derramada, Ikki y Hyoga se veían fijamente, a pesar de la sangre perdida, sonreían a pesar del dolor de sus heridas.  
  
-Veo que esta batalla durará más de lo esperado...-sonrió Ikki mientras limpiaba la sangre en su rostro.  
  
-Si por mí fuera habría acabado desde hace mucho, Ikki,,,-dijo Hyoga se arrancaba los rastros de la venda de su ojo, mostrando una pupila grisácea, sin brillo y sonreía.  
  
-...Te ves más desafiante así, pato...-se burló Ikki.-Prepárate...Vendrá el ataque que nunca has podido detener por tu cuenta...  
  
-Vaya, vaya... ¿El Phoenix Houou Gemma?-dijo Hyoga cruzando sus brazos en pose fiera y burlona.-¿No me dijiste hace rato que una técnica no puede repetirse ni una, dos o más veces? Eso mismo vas a hacer...  
  
-Pobre e iluso de ti, pato...-sonrió seguro Ikki.-...Este ataque no podrás evitarlo ni siquiera si estás en el infierno...  
  
-...Hazlo ya y deja a un lado las palabras...-murmuró Hyoga.-...Esta batalla es para que veas que sí amo a Shun...  
  
-Bien, pato...Reza una plegaria a tu madre...  
  
Ikki sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus brazos, su cosmo naranja se iluminó y expandió, su puño derecho lo preparó y salió corriendo hacia Hyoga y gritó su ataque.  
  
**-¡¡PHOENIX HOUOU GEMMA!!**  
  
El golpe fue directo hacia la cabeza de Hyoga, él se detuvo y volvió a ver al Cisne.  
  
-...Estás como muerto, Hyoga...Este Phoenix Houou Gemma es mucho más fuerte de los que has él hay sólo dos opciones...Morir...o morir en vida, sin tus sentidos...sin tus emociones...-Ikki vio que la mirada de Hyoga estaba perdida, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho como si hubiese querido detener el ataque.-...Lo intentaste, Hyoga...Bien hecho...Pero si quiero que alguien esté con mi hermano para siempre, debe ser lo suficiente fuerte para vencerme y protegerle a él...Pero tú...  
  
Hyoga pese a lo inmóvil, comenzó a reír escandalosamente ante la sorpresa de Ikki que no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
  
-Ikki...¿Eso fue todo?-murmuró Hyoga levantando su rostro como si nada y sonriendo satisfecho.  
  
**-¡Pero...¡Cómo!-**dijo Ikki viéndole.  
  
-Ikki...No me quedé sólo con mis técnicas antiguas, incluso la Aurora Execution de mi Maestro Camus, pese a que la logré al llegar al Séptimo sentido...No...Traté de buscar nuevas técnicas...Hice una para evitar tu ataque...Aún la ejecuto y puedo hacerla cuantas veces sean necesarias...  
  
-¿Aún la ejecutas?-dijo Ikki viendo todo su cuerpo, un leve resplandor celeste resplandeció en el rostro de Hyoga.-¿Cuál técnica?  
  
-¿Quieres verla?-susurró sonriente Hyoga mientras veía por primera vez un rostro de sorpresa en Ikki, el santo más fuerte de los cinco de bronze más cercanos a Atena.  
  
Hyoga sonrió y liberó sus brazos cruzados, una luz celeste desapareció de su cuerpo, el joven de ojos azules concentró su cosmo y suspiró.  
  
-Prepárate para...Mi ataque-defensa...  
  
-¿Ataque-defensa?-murmuró Ikki aterrado.  
  
En ese mismo instante el gimnasio se iluminó a causa de los rayos, viéndose únicamente las siluetas de los combatientes y la silueta de Eli corriendo a la Mansión Graude.  
  
**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**  
  
La joven tocó como desesperada la puerta principal de la mansión, Tatsumi obviamente la abrió muy malhumorado y con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿No sabes que existen los timbres?  
  
A Eli no le importó el comentario y empujó a un lado al gran hombre y corrió al despacho de la joven diosa, pese a las protestas de Tatsumi.  
  
**-¡¡¡No molestes a Saori-sama!!!**  
  
Eli fue directo hacia el despacho ubicado contiguo a las escaleras principales, al lado derecho, tocó también esa puerta desesperada, la voz de Saori se oyó al fondo.  
  
**-¡Ya basta, Tatsumi! ¡Sé que te prometí que esta sería tu noche libre, pero hay mucho que hacer en la mansión!  
**  
La joven diosa abrió la puerta y se sonrojó terriblemente al ver que se trataba de la rubia y la hizo pasar.  
  
-Pasa, Eli...  
  
-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hyoga y Ikki-san están peleando en el gimnasio de la mansión Saori-san!  
  
**-¿QUÉ QUÉ? ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE? ¿SERÁ QUE SE PELEAN POR SHUN?-**dijo la diosa con sonrisa satisfecha y muy curiosa, ya por fin sabía el por qué de todo.  
  
-S-sí, así es...-murmuró Eli un tanto impactada de la actitud de la joven junto a ella.-Pensé que al ser su diosa lo debería ya de saber...  
  
**-¡Ah sí, claro, claro!-**dijo Saori tratando de cubrir su desconocimiento de lo que le contaban**.-¡Shiryu me dijo algo! ¡Sí!-**tomó del brazo a la joven y la jaló hacia las escaleras.-¡**Vamos con él! ¡Hay que pedir ayu...digo consejo!  
**  
Ambas jóvenes llegaron rápido a la segunda planta, Saori tenía muchas ganas de sacar la información y lo menos importante era pedirle a Shiryu que detuviera la pelea.  
  
La joven sin escrúpulos tocó con sus nudillos la puerta de madera oscura hasta que incluso podría salirle sangre del esfuerzo.  
  
-Es muy raro...Shiryu no me dijo nada que saldría... ¿Qué hag...Digo, ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
-¿No sería buena idea que usted detenga la pelea, Saori-san?  
  
_Podría hacerlo, pero creo que no me harían caso...-_pensó amargamente la diosa al recordar los carácteres de Ikki y Hyoga al evitar una pelea suya, pero trató de justificarlo con las palabras de Shiryu.-Hay que dejarlos que resuelvan ellos mismos esta situación, Eli...Vamos a comer algo a la cocina...  
  
-Perdón por la molestia que usted tenga que hacer algo por mí..-dijo apenada Eli agachando la cabeza.  
  
-¿Quién dijo que lo haría?-murmuró sonriente Saori mientras preparaba su garganta y bajaba con la joven por las escaleras**.-¡TATSUMIIIII!**  
  
-¿Hm?-una gota de sudor cubrió la sien de la antigua novia del cisne mientras veía los dotes de tirana de la diosa.  
  
La puerta del cuarto de Shiryu se abrió levemente, la cabeza de Shunrei se asomó levemente y se percató que no hubiera nadie en el perímetro, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.  
  
-No hay nadie, Shiryu... ¿Saori-san no duerme en este piso?  
  
La voz de Shiryu se oyó al fondo levemente.  
  
-Claro que no, su habitación es en la planta baja junto a su despacho, así cuando tiene sueño va directo a su cuarto...  
  
-Shiryu, ¿Esto no es muy pelig...?  
  
La jovencita no pudo hablar, ya que uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Shiryu acallaron sus labios y luego unos brazos la atrajeron hacia dentro de la habitación, cerrando de paso la puerta y ahora se oía una conversación casi inaudible.  
  
-Shh...Shunrei...Tranquila...No se dará cuenta de lo que hacemos...  
  
-...Pero...  
  
-¿Crees que ella tuvo tacto cuando se "reunía" con Seiya en las noches?  
  
-...  
  
-Hasta Ikki optaba por poner el estéreo al máximo volumen para librarse de ese "castigo divino"...Fue la primera vez que los cuatro santos de bronze, especialmente Ikki y Hyoga hacíamos una alianza...  
  
-¿Está mal lo que hacemos?  
  
-No, tontita...  
  
-¿Y si Saori-san sube de nuevo?  
  
-Tranquila...  
  
-¿O Tatsumi?  
  
Shiryu rió divertido al ver que Shunrei estaba asustada y de paso temblorosa, ambos estaban de pie y desnudos, el joven estaba detrás suyo y abrazándole.  
  
-Te amo...-murmuró Shiryu mientras la besaba, se detuvo un momento.-Y no, Saori-san no subirá porque está con Eli-san y no,Tatsumi no subirá porque está harto de subir a cada minuto por esta estúpida escalera...-en ese momento Shunrei comenzó a reír en voz baja y tapándose la boca con la mano.- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Me encanta estar contigo, Shiryu...-dijo Shunrei besándole y empujándolo a la cama con sus manos, y arrojándose sobre él y murmurando levemente.-Hazme tuya, Shiryu...  
  
Lo único que pudo hacer Shiryu fue sonrojarse terriblemente por lo propuesto por su amada prometida.  
  
**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**  
  
Ikki contempló como los movimientos que ejecutaba Hyoga con sus manos parecían como si estuviera ejecutando el Diamon Dust, con movimientos muy lentos, pero estos eran cortos, breves.  
  
-Prepárate Ikki...-Hyoga levantó su brazo derecho como si hiciese el ataque Excalibur, pero al mismo tiempo levantó su brazo izquierdo y los cruzó al unísono sobre su pecho, el derecho sobre izquierdo, una energía celeste se concentró en el centro de sus muñecas y este finalmente gritó el nombre de su ataque.-**POLAR STAR!!!!!!!**  
  
El lugar todo se iluminó con color celeste, luego desapareció y volvió a la normalidad, Ikki sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-¿Eso fue todo?-Ikki se arrojó contra Hyoga.  
  
-...Grave error, Ikki...-murmuró Hyoga ante la sorpresa de Ikki que ya dirigía su puño derecho contra el rostro del santo de Rusia.  
  
El puño se reventó contra una superficie invisible a simple vista, pero Ikki la vio, era ese brillo celeste que vio cuando examinó el rostro de Hyoga.  
  
-Mi ataque-defensa...Polar Star impide la entrada de ataques que me dañen pero...-Hyoga pudo sostener como si nada el puño cubierto de Ikki.-...Lo curioso es que puede regresarte tu ataque con la misma fuerza tuya aumentada con la mía...  
  
En este instante Ikki gritó del dolor, al ver como su brazo se torcía por la fuerza de su ataque combinado con el Cygnus, quebrándoselo en el proceso y colgando inmóvil.  
  
**-¡HYOGA!-**gruñó furioso Ikki mientras trataba de golpearlo, Hyoga lo esquivaba y sonreía.  
  
-...Te sugiero que no me ataques o quedarás peor, Ikki...Puedes detener la batalla, si quieres...  
  
Con estas palabras Ikki no se inmutó, comenzó a invocar aún más su cosmo ante la sorpresa del rubio que no daba crédito de lo que veía, pero ya sabía que el hermano de Shun no se rendiría.  
  
-Bien Hyoga...Tú lo pediste...-murmuró Ikki decidido.-Aunque tenga un brazo quebrado...Podré vencerte...  
  
-¿Qué?-la mirada de Hyoga era de inquietud.  
  
-...Haré un ataque y te venceré...  
  
-...Si haces un ataque, el Polar Star te lo regresará, entre más fuerte sea, más herido quedarás...  
  
-...Y tú nos quedarás muy bien librado tampoco, Pato...-murmuró Ikki.-Es un riesgo que quiero tomar...  
  
Ikki concentró más y más hasta niveles inimaginables, las cosas estrelladas en la pared comenzaron a vibrar en el suelo, al igual que grandes pedazos del suelo se desgarran y volaban por todos lados, unos chocaban y el ataque- defensa lo repelía.  
  
Ikki sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con seguridad ante la sorpresa de Hyoga.  
  
-Este ataque no es mío...Puede decirse que lo pedí prestado...y tal vez lo conozcas...-el cosmo de Ikki explotó y este grit**.-¡GALAXIA EXPLOSION!**  
  
El santo del cisne se aterró, el ataque de Saga se acercaba hacia él y se regresaría y quien sabe como quedarían ambos, lo más probable es que morirían.  
  
...Shun...  
  
Todo se tornó de dorado y ambos volaron en direcciones opuestas, cayendo al suelo bruscamente.  
  
Sus cuerpos sangraban a más no poder, Ikki abrió sus ojos y miró aterrado a donde estaba Hyoga y lo llamó con un grito muy fuerte.  
  
**-¡HYOGA!**  
  
Los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron y pudo ver con horror como el cuerpo de Shun con la Kamei lo había cubierto del ataque y de paso había recibido en el proceso el Polar Star, la sangre que cubría a Hyoga era del mismo Shun...  
  
_...Shun estaba inconsciente o quizás muerto..._  
  
Hyoga comenzó a gritar desesperado, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda y sus lágrimas rebotaban sobre la kamei rosa e Ikki caía al suelo chocando su brazo medio sano contra el suelo.  
  
El medallón de estrella plateada resplandecía mientras la lluvia constante caía sobre él...  
  
**Fin del Capítulo 7**  
  
:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3  
  
**Notas de la autora: ¡Soy mala, malaaaaaa!** (T)o(T) Fuu-chan se esconde en un rinconcito oscuro** ¿Por qué hice esooooooooo?** ;O: No me maten, plis UU  
  
Espero les guste el cap y no vayan a mandarme amenazas x rivius XD

El Polar Star es cosecha mía :P, así que no revisen info sobre los ataques de Hyoga y Camus :P  
  
Voy a moverme más para sacar el cap 8 :) (Gomen, Shunnnnnn ;O; , Si-chan no me matesssss XD)  
  
¿Por qué rayos salió Hades? O.o? ¿Shiryu y Shunrei hacen...hummm OO? ¿Saori es una gran metiche y tirana? (eso se contesta solo ¬¬ XD)  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo updateo :), gracias x los rivius XD  
  
Luego de 3 días de lectura ya terminé Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban :P (Extrañaba leer libros :P Fuu-chan le da la quidditchmanía XD)  
  
Salu2!  
  
**Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi**


	8. Un murmullo dedicado a tu corazón Hades'...

Holas! Perdón x la gran tardanza de poner el cap 8 de este fic UoU Cada vez se va acercando el día que vaya a presentar mi tesis grupal (hablamos del 4 de Agosto, ay mamá! O.O!!) Y estamos corriendo como locos gracias a la margarina XD Haciendo cuñas, spots, material bla bla . Pero espero cuando termine con esto espero seguir con la licenciatura :)  
  
Pero acá está el cap que espero disfruten mucho :P Saint Seiya no es mío, es de Masami Kurumada que quiso revivir a Seiya en la Overtura del Cielo (¿¡ X qué nos castigassssss?! ;O; XD)  
  
Disfruten y nos vemos abajo (no en el infierno O.o)  
  
Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
** Capítulo 8: Un murmullo dedicado a tu corazón  
/Hades' side/  
**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sus cuerpos sangraban a más no poder, Ikki abrió sus ojos y miró aterrado a donde estaba Hyoga y lo llamó con un grito muy fuerte.  
  
**-¡HYOGA!**  
  
Los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron y pudo ver con horror como el cuerpo de Shun con la Kamei lo había cubierto del ataque y de paso había recibido en el proceso el Polar Star, la sangre que cubría a Hyoga era del mismo Shun...  
  
_...Shun estaba inconsciente o quizás muerto..._  
  
Hyoga comenzó a gritar desesperado, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda y sus lágrimas rebotaban sobre la kamei rosa e Ikki caía al suelo chocando su brazo medio sano contra el suelo.  
  
El medallón de estrella plateada resplandecía mientras la lluvia constante caía sobre él...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
El corazón de Hyoga latía a mil hora, sentía que cualquier persona podía oírlo, así que decidió levantar el cuerpo de Shun entre sus brazos de forma suave, mientras que Ikki se acercaba a ambos, corriendo y con su otro brazo sosteniendo el brazo quebrado.  
  
-¿Cómo está?-preguntó indignado y ansioso Ikki.  
  
-...Aún...siento su pulso...-dijo Hyoga mientras tocaba con dos de sus dedos el cuello del santo de cabellera verdusca. -Hay que llevarlo al hospital...  
  
**-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!-**gritó con todas sus fuerzas el hermano de Shun mientras sus ojos contenían gran cantidad de ira**.-¡VAMOS ALLA, ESTUPIDO PATO!**  
  
-¿Y Saori?  
  
-**LA LLAMAREMOS PARA QUE VELE POR LOS GASTOS... ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!** –dijo Ikki cargando ahora a su hermano mientras le gritaba aún a Hyoga.-¡**LLAMA A ESA CHICA ELI Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE TOKYO!** **¡MUÉVETEEE!**  
  
Ikki se perdió entre toda la lluvia, mientras Hyoga estaba a punto de correr, pero vio un resplandor en el suelo, lo tomó y descubrió que era la estrella de Hades, suspiró y sollozó aún más fuerte.  
  
_...Maldita sea...Terminé hiriéndote...Shun..._  
  
El joven rubio corrió hacia la mansión y divisó que Eli salía de la puerta de la mansión siendo despedida por Saori, por eso la esperó detrás de uno de los árboles de la fundación, entonces cuando vio que la diosa cerró la puerta y Eli venía a donde él estaba, la atrajo con uno de sus brazos.  
  
-¡Hyoga!-murmuró la chica atónica y poniendo una de sus manos en una de las mejillas con sangre del joven.-¿Ya terminó todo?  
  
En respuesta, Eli recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Hyoga, mientras que él ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la joven y comenzaba a llorar sin parar.  
  
-...Yo...herí...a Shun...  
  
-¡No digas eso!  
  
-¡Shun se interpuso entre la pelea entre Ikki y yo!-dijo Hyoga levantando la mirada y con cara de desesperación.-¡El quiso detener la pelea! ¡Ikki ya lo está llevando al hospital y me dijo que te trajera conmigo!  
  
-¿Ikki-san dijo eso?-el rostro de Eli apareció un leve rubor que pronto se desvaneció por preocuparse por Hyoga.-Hyoga...No tienes la culpa, Hyoga...Nadie te recrimina nada...  
  
-Cuando lleguemos al hospital Ikki me recriminará...¡**Y tiene razón en ello! ¡Casi mato a su hermano! ¡Yo haría lo mismo!  
**  
En respuesta a eso, Eli le dio una cachetada en el rostro al joven rubio, que no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
  
-¡Deja de echarte la culpa! ¡No resuelves nada haciéndolo!-le reclamó Eli enojada y a punto de llorar.-...Si amas a Shun...No lo dejes solo...Aunque te griten cosas, te reclamen por algo que no has hecho...No lo abandones...Si estuviera mal, desearía que estuvieras a mi lado...Que no te estuvieras lamentando si fue tu error o no lo que pasó...Ya pasó, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo...  
  
-...Eli...-Hyoga vio a la joven y sonrió levemente.-Vamos al hospital...-la cargó en sus brazos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.  
  
-¿Es necesario que hagas eso, Hyoga?-dijo Eli muy apenada.  
  
-No puedo ahora quitarme la Kamei y creo que iremos más rápido de esta forma...-rió un tanto divertido Hyoga.-¿Ocurre algo?  
  
-¡Claro que no!-dijo haciéndose la enojada la rubia.-Vámonos...-mientras avanzaban la chica le miró interrogante.-¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura?  
  
-...Creo que hace tiempo que no me veías así...-rió levemente el joven.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ikki entró por la entrada de emergencias cargando a su hermano , todos lo veían maravillados al ver el brillo de su armadura, junto a sus heridas sangrando y al jovencito o a la jovencita con ropa similar, que estaba más herido o herida que él.  
  
**-¡ATIÉNDANME! ¡MI HERMANO ESTA HERIDOO!-**gritaba Ikki mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital sin importarle nada más, los doctores sólo lo miraban, no se acercaban a él, le tenían miedo por su aspecto fiero**.-¿ES QUE ACASO NO HAY NADIE AQUI QUE SE DIGNE A LLAMARSE MEDICO?  
**  
De entre todos, un hombre de estatura mediana, un poco grueso y con una barba espesa color marrón se acercó a él sin dudar, su mirada era castaña y su porte era sencillo pero a la vez elegante en esa ropa de doctor, él sonrió y tomó levemente el brazo derecho de Shun y tocó con sus dedos la muñeca, suspiró y le sonrió.  
  
-Vamos a la sala de urgencias...  
  
**-¡DEJE DE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO! ¡MI HERMANO PUEDE MORIR!-**gritó Fénix debido al comportamiento del hombre.  
  
-Lo sé, pero usted no va a hacer nada si grita...lo único que hace es asustar a los pacientes de este hospital y al grupo médico...-sonrió el hombre.  
  
-...Lo...siento...-susurró inaudible el joven, para que nadie le oyera.  
  
-No se preocupe...-dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a Ikki.-...Por cierto, soy Kino Kaji...Doctor de la Familia Kido hace cincuenta años...  
  
-¿Cómo?-dijo el santo sin entender la situación.  
  
-Saori-san no es tan tonta ni tirana que digamos...-rió el hombre mientras avanzaba con los brazos atrás de su espalda, volteó a ver a Ikki.-Sígueme, ¡vamos!  
  
Ikki no tuvo más remedio que seguir al hombre, mientras que la respiración de Shun era aún más agitaba lo cual hacía que su hermano se preocupara aún más.  
  
_/Vamos Shun...Sé que puedes...Si pudiste convertirte en santo no dudo en que puedes salir de esta...Vamos, Shun.../_  
  
Unas enfermeras se acercaron a Ikki con una camilla, el joven colocó a su hermano y estas se perdieron dentro del cuarto con el letrero de "Emergency Room" aún apagado, el hombre sonrió y le dijo muy amablemente.  
  
-Creo que hasta aquí puede ayudar, nosotros nos encargaremos...-sonrió Kaji mientras avanzaba al cuarto con esa puerta batiente.-...Ya llamé una enfermera para que cure sus heridas...

-...Gracias...-Apenas murmuró Ikki.  
  
-...Y bueno, le sugiero que se quite esa especie de armadura...Eso le da aún más un aspecto tenebroso...  
  
-...Yo...  
  
-...Vaya a la sala de espera...-murmuró el hombre mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba en ella y el letrero se encendía con un rojo carmesí.  
  
-...Todo es culpa...-murmuró Ikki mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la sala, una voz terminó su frase.  
  
**_# ¿Tuya?_**  
  
_/ ...Esa voz..._  
  
**_# ...Ikki..._**  
  
Ikki volteó a ver y se encontró con un joven sonriéndole, de cabellera negra y sonrisa maliciosa, vestido con una túnica del mismo color que su cabello y con detalles de oro en ella.  
  
**-¡Hades!-**Ikki se arrojó contra el joven, pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlo.  
  
-¿Sabes qué arruinaste mucho mis planes? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaste estar en el cuerpo de Shun? ¿Qué te costaba?-murmuraba mientras sonreía.  
  
**-¿¡Qué rayos quieres!?-**murmuró Ikki tratando de bajar la voz para que no lo sacaran de ahí.  
  
-Nada fuera de lo común...-sonrió el espíritu que se lo colocaba detrás de Ikki y lo abrazaba.-...Hmm...Me gusta tu espalda...  
  
-¡Largo!-dijo Ikki mientras se alejaba.  
  
-¡Qué carácter! –bromeó el espíritu.-Y yo que venía a ayudarte con tu hermano...  
  
-¿Qué?-murmuró sorprendido el joven.  
  
-Digo que puedo ayudarte con tu hermano...Sé cómo ayudarte... ¿Recuerdas que soy el dios de la muerte?  
  
-Ve al grano...- el santo de cabellera azulada estaba completamente furioso.  
  
-...Bien...Tengo una propuesta para ti, si la aceptas...Aunque creo que ambos serán los que acepten... -¿Ambos?-Ikki vio al lugar que miraba el dios y descubrió que ahí se encontraba Hyoga sin su armadura, cargando la gran caja y junto a él, Eli.  
  
-¿Ikki?-dijo Hyoga volteando a ver al joven.-¿Estás bien?  
  
-...Hades está aquí...-dijo únicamente el Fénix.  
  
-¿Qué?-murmuró el rubio sin entender, vio hacia donde ahora veía Ikki y se sorprendió de ver la figura fantasmal de cabello oscuro.  
  
-...Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece...-murmuró sonriente Hades.  
  
Hyoga abrió su puño izquierdo y se sorprendió al ver que el medallón resplandecía.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto, Hyoga? –murmuró Eli sin entender.  
  
-Veo que esa chica pese a haber estado poseída por Elis, no le quedó nada de eso...-rió divertido Hades.  
  
-Jajaja...Qué chistoso eres, Hades...-murmuró la chica rubia viéndole desafiante.  
  
-¿Elis?-dijo Hades levantando una de sus cejas sorprendido.  
  
-Sí soy yo ¿y qué?-murmuró la joven muy antipáticamente.-Sabes muy bien que hay un poco de mí en Eli como lo hay de ti en Shun...Aunque pueda poseerle brevemente para fastidiarte aunque sea un poco la existencia...-volteó a ver a Hyoga y a Ikki.-...Supongo que ya sé lo que les propone Hades...  
  
-¿Qué?-murmuraron ambos viéndose.  
  
-...Es muy obvio...-sonrió siniestramente la joven.-...Ahora Shun está...- rió en este punto.  
  
**-¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS?!** –Gritó Ikki furioso.  
  
**-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!** –murmuró Hyoga sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse.  
  
-Veo que nunca has tenido tacto, Elis...-murmuró Hades sarcásticamente, logrando que la chica gruñiera brevemente.-...Les explicaré con algo más tangible...  
  
El espíritu flotó hasta la puerta batiente y con una breve brisa de sus manos la empujó. Ahí se encontraba el doctor rodeado de enfermeras y dándole choques ahora al cuerpo sin armadura de Shun.  
  
Un ruido continuo inundó a la habitación, mientras el movimiento de la habitación se detenía y el doctor cubría el cuerpo con una manta y susurraba.  
  
-...Está muerto...  
  
Hyoga cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente , mientras que Ikki contemplaba furioso a Hades que sonreía animosamente y Elis simplemente suspiraba apesadumbrada.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Shun se despertó en medio de la nada, en una total oscuridad, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir su paradero.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?-miró su cuerpo y gritó sorprendido**.-¡Mi Kamei!**  
  
Trató de invocarla con su cosmo pero fue en vano, él se cubrió con sus brazos por el frío.  
  
-...Debo encontrar el camino...Lo único que recuerdo es que Hyoga y mi Nii- san...  
  
**...La pelea... ¡El ataque! ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir?**  
  
Shun inspeccionó su cuerpo, no tenía ninguna herida en sus brazos, pecho ni piernas, suspiró un poco más tranquilo, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza en dónde podían estar ellos dos, los dos seres más queridos por él.  
  
Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, viendo todo el paraje que lo rodeaba, un sitio que era de aspecto gris y que parecía haber sido olvidado por Dios. El joven de cabellera verdusca caminó hasta donde se encontraban un pequeño grupo de personas, cinco en total, dos hombres y tres mujeres, de piel muy blancuzca y todos ataviados con túnicas grisáceas, que parecían que conversaban como en susurros inentendibles a simple vista, pero que se acrecentaban cuando iba avanzando el chico hacia ellos.  
  
Shun tragó saliva y decidió hablarles, eran los únicos que había visto en esos escasos cinco minutos o más, no sabía a decir verdad cuánto tiempo había pasado de la pelea y su resultado.  
  
-Disculpen... ¿Ustedes saben dónde estam...?  
  
Todos voltearon a verlo, Shun exclamó un grito de terror al ver que todos no tenían ojos y en donde se encontraban sus órbitas había una especie de abismo grisáceo como si se tratara de una nebulosa, salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, muy lejos de ellos, pero no se fijó por donde iba y cayó a un precipicio delante suyo cubierto por una densa niebla.  
  
**-¡HYOGAAAA!**  
  
El joven cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, pero unas manos lo retuvieron en el aire, Shun abrió sus ojos con el fin de ver quién era quien le había salvado.  
  
Sólo vio una silueta en medio de la nada que estaba agachada y le sostenía con fuerza, Shun suspiró con alivio y trató de reconocer a la persona.  
  
-¿Eres tú, Hyoga, Nii-san?  
  
La silueta simplemente le sonrió y comenzó a subirlo hasta donde él.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
**-¡¿PUEDES HABLAR DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ?!-**gritó Ikki mientras veía como Hades estaba como si nada ante la noticia antes dada.  
  
-...Hades quiere ayudarles...aunque la palabra no es la exacta si lo que quieres es divertirte a causa de los mortales...-murmuró Elis mientras suspiraba y miraba a Hyoga que estaba ahora de pie y limpiaba sus lágrimas con su puño.  
  
-¿Entonces lo único que quieres es vernos pelear?-murmuró Hyoga viendo al espíritu.  
  
-...Algo así...-sonrió Hades mientras se acercaba al joven y miraba fijamente sus ojos azules.-Hyoga...  
  
-¡Deja de verme así!-gritó Hyoga mientras alejaba con su mano al espíritu.  
  
-Como que ambos no les agrada que uno los vea con admiración...-suspiró Hades mientras volteaba a ver la sala de urgencias y les daba la espalda.- ...Shun está en un lugar al que yo tengo acceso...Claro, ahora como podrán ver no puedo traerle... pero puedo hacer una entrada para que vayan a buscarle y le regresen a su cuerpo...  
  
-¿Pero...?-murmuró Elis mientras veía al dios.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes un comentario para todo?-murmuró un tanto indignado Hades.  
  
-...Siempre hay un pero en todo...¿No es así?-le continúo Hyoga mientras sonreía levemente.  
  
-Terriblemente y gracias a la matasuspensos Elis...Sí...-volteó a verla el joven de cabello negro y luego los volteó a ver.-Deben hacer esto en un lapso de tres horas...si no cumplen con el plazo, ustedes y Shun se quedarán allá bajo...para siempre...  
  
**-¡Hay que ir!-**dijo Hyoga mientras avanzaba hacia el espíritu, a su lado le seguía Ikki.  
  
**-¡Abre esa maldita entrada!**  
  
-...Tranquilos...-murmuró Hades deteniéndoles con sus manos.-...Debo recordarles a ambos que aún no han sido curados...Si van en ese estado no creo que las vaya a ir muy bien que digamos...Tendrían desventaja...  
  
-¡Cuánta solidaridad!-murmuró entre risas burlonas Elis.  
  
-...Deberías callarte...Tu tiempo ya está a punto de terminarse...-dijo Hades mientras avanzaba hacia ella y veía como poco a poco la mirada de Elis se tornaba a la normalidad.  
  
-¡Maldito Ha...!-la joven no pudo terminar ya que se desvaneció y casi estuvo de caerse al suelo si no fue por Ikki que la sostuvo en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Entonces cuándo vamos?-murmuró Hyoga mientras veía al dios.  
  
-Veamos...¿Qué les parece dentro de una hora?-sonrió el joven.  
  
-¿A Shun no le pasará nada malo en una hora?-le miró desconfiado Ikki.  
  
-...El tiempo no existe en donde está Shun...no se preocupen...-dijo Hades mientras sonreía, vio más allá de ellos y sonrió.-Bueno...creo que los dejo por el momento...tienen visitas...  
  
El "fantasma" se desvaneció, mientras Ikki y Hyoga vieron como tres enfermeras los veían muy sorprendidas y con cara de que a ambos les faltaba un tornillo.  
  
Eli abrió los ojos y se sonrojó terriblemente al notar que Ikki la sostenía de la cintura y se separó abruptamente.  
  
-¿Q-qué pasó?-murmuró la chica mientra trataba de desacelerar su respiración.  
  
-...Te desmayaste...-dijo secamente Ikki mientras miraba fijamente a la jovencita.  
  
-¿Qué?-Ella volteó a ver a Hyoga para serenarse.  
  
-...De seguro por el cansancio te pasó eso, Eli...Debes descansar...-sonrió Hyoga.  
  
-...Toma...-dijo esta vez Ikki y depositó algo en la mano de la chica.  
  
Eli abrió su mano y se encontró con una barra de chocolate y miró sorprendida al chico de cabellera azul.  
  
-...Te dará las energías que te faltan...-dijo Ikki mientras lo   
  
-G-gracias...-sonrió ampliamente la joven, mientras aparecían breves lágrimas.  
  
-Guarda esas lágrimas para los muertos...-dijo Ikki mientras sonreía casi de forma imperceptible, mientras Hyoga no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
  
_¿Ikki sonriéndole a alguien que no era Shun?_  
  
Pero no pudo seguir sorprendiéndose ya que las dos enfermeras los jalaban a él y a Ikki para curarles las heridas a otra habitación seguidos por Eli que de forma callada desgustaba la barra de chocolate.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
-¿Quién eres?-murmuró Shun mientras se hundía en esa miraba rojiza que le miraba fijamente mientras se calentaban con una pequeña fogata hecha a base de ramas gruesas de un árbol cercano.  
  
-...Me llamo Caleb...-sonrió el joven de cabellera grisácea y puesta como en un mar de trenzas delgadas y muy cuidadas, que llevaba una túnica del mismo color de sus ojos. -¿Y tú cómo te llamas?  
  
-...Shun...-sonrió ampliamente el chico.-¿Dónde estamos?  
  
-Si te digo que no lo sé, ¿me lo creerías?-dijo apenado el chico.- Simplemente desperté y estaba aquí...  
  
**-¡Yo también!-**afirmó Shun maravillado.-¿Por qué no vamos juntos a ver cómo salimos de aquí?  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Claro! No quisiera toparme con esas personas sin ojos...  
  
-Veo que te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí...-dijo Caleb poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a levantarse.-Vamos...  
  
-Sí-afirmó decidido Shun mientras pensaba muy concentrado.  
  
_...Hyoga...Nii-san...Espero que estén bien..._  
  
-¿En qué piensas, Shun?-murmuró Caleb preocupado.  
  
-...Pensaba en mi hermano y en...  
  
-¿ Y en...?-dijo curioso el chico de cabello gris.  
  
-...Hyoga...Alguien que amo mucho...-dijo apenado Shun.  
  
-...Ya veo...-sonrió Caleb mientras avanzaba y se adelantaba.-Vamos hacia allá...Tomemos como que es el Norte... ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?-dijo Shun alcanzándole.  
  
-Ciertamente ya perdí la cuenta...A veces siento que el tiempo avanza lento y otras que va muy rápido...Pensaba antes que habían sido cinco días...un mes...luego diez años...luego cuarenta...y luego decidí ya no contar más...  
  
-¿Tienes a alguien querido que te espera?  
  
-...Sí...Amara...-sonrió el chico.-La conozco desde que éramos niños...Tiene el cabello verde claro y los ojos grises...es muy bella...no sabes cuánto... –suspiró y miró a Shun.-¿Y ese Hyoga cómo es?  
  
-Cabello rubio, ojos azules...Es de Siberia...-sonrió ampliamente Shun.  
  
-¿Es atractivo?-le miró de reojo, lo que hizo que el santo de Atena se sonrojara.  
  
-...S-sí...También lo conozco desde que éramos niños...Entrenamos un tiempo juntos...  
  
-¿Entrenaron? ¿No me digas que son santos?  
  
-H-hai...-sonrió Shun.  
  
-¡Vaya es genial!-dijo muy contento el chico.-...El camino será más fácil...  
  
Lo único que Shun hizo fue ponerse a reír y luego le siguió Caleb, mientras a lo lejos los contemplaban las personas sin ojos mientras aún susurraban.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
-¿Dónde estará Shiryu?-murmuró Saori mientras era seguida a duras penas por Tatsumi, debido a los grandes e inquietos pasos de la joven diosa.  
  
-Tranquilícese, Saori-sama...-murmuró el hombre mientras le seguía por la planta baja de la mansión.  
  
**-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme, Tatsumi!?** **Hyoga, Shun y Ikki en el hospital...y** ¡**Shiryu no da señales de vida! ¡No sé dónde está!** –gruñó desesperada la joven mientras movía su abanico color blancuzco por todos lados.  
  
-No logrará nada si no se tranquiliza...Debemos pensar en donde puede estar Shiryu...-murmuró Tatsumi reflexionando, vio a hacia a la escalera y se le ocurrió una idea.-¿ Y si está en su cuarto?  
  
**-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Yo fui hace un rato ahí y**...-El rostro de la joven se iluminó y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. **-¿Con que sí, Shiryu?  
**  
Saori avanzó decidida por las escaleras, mientras Tatsumi trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba.  
  
#######################################  
  
-¡Shiryu! ¡Vienen hacia acá! –murmuró apenas susurrante Shunrei mientras se vestía a toda prisa.  
  
-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo Shiryu también vistiéndose rápido mientras trataba de ordenar su cama y la de Seiya a duras penas.-Cuando Saori piensa, piensa tenebrosamente...  
  
-¡Se oyen más cerca!-dijo Shunrei corriendo hacia Shiryu y abrazándole.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!-dijo Shiryu abriendo la ventana de su habitación.  
  
**¿Qué hago?**  
  
Una idea le vino a la mente a Shiryu, superior a la de la diosa, sonrió y tomó las maletas de Shunrei con una mano y con la otra abrazó a la chica.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Shiryu?dijo la chica sorprendida.  
  
-Un plan que hará que haya un rechinar de dientes por parte de Saori, jejeje...-rió divertido Shiryu ante la sorpresa de Shunrei que no daba crédito a lo que su prometido hacía.  
  
Ambos brincaron al mismo tiempo por la ventana, cuando Saori forcejeaba la puerta y daba alaridos esperando respuesta.  
  
**-¡Shiryu, ábreme! ¡Sé que te estás ahí!**  
  
Luego le siguió la voz de Tatsumi...  
  
**-¡Shiryu! ¡Abriré ahora mismo esta puerta!**  
  
Muchos empujones y golpes hicieron que la puerta se abriera, Saori y Tatsumi entraron a la habitación y la encontraron vacía y muy ordenada, como siempre, sólo que la ventana estaba abierta y la brisa fría se colaba por ahí.  
  
-Maldita sea...-murmuró en voz baja Tatsumi mientras cerraba la ventana y ambos salían del cuarto.  
  
-Creo que no fue un complot después de todo...-murmuró apesadumbrada Saori, en eso que estaba hablando cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, ella volteó a ver severamente a Tatsumi y le grit**.-¡TATSUMI, ABRE LA PUERTA!**  
  
**¡Sí, Saori-samaaaaaaa!-**dijo Tatsumi corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras mientras era seguido por Saori que agitaba ahora más serena el abanico.  
  
Tatsumi abrió la puerta y él junto a Saori no daba crédito a lo que veía: Estaba Shiryu cargando una maleta en cada mano y a su lado estaba Shunrei sonriendo tímidamente. Ambos curiosamente estaban mojados únicamente de sus cabellos.  
  
-Buenas noches, Saori-san...Lamento el retraso, fui a recoger a Shunrei al aeropuerto...-sonrió Shiryu levemente.  
  
-¿Y por qué no me avisaste que habías salido, Shiryu?-murmuró muy enojada Saori.  
  
-Usted estaba en su despacho, no quise molestarla...  
  
-Es culpa mía, Saori-san...-susurró Shunrei apenada. –Debí avisarle a usted primero que iba a llegar...Lo lamento tanto...  
  
-No te preocupes, Shunrei...-sonrió aliviada Saori.-No hay problema que te quedes unos días con nosotros...  
  
-...Gracias...-dijeron ambos viéndose felices.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué sólo están mojados del cabello?-dijo de reojo y desconfiado Tatsumi.  
  
-...B-bueno...Es que...-Shiryu no supo qué decir ahí.  
  
-¿Ustedes saben que uno con el calor del cuerpo puede secar la ropa? Además que el trayecto del aeropuerto hasta aquí es largo...Creo que nuestro cabello le gusta el agua gracias a Rozan...-en este punto Shunrei se puso a reír, luego la siguió Shiryu y por último Saori.  
  
-Bueno, pasen...Cámbiense y vayamos a comer...¿De acuerdo?-dijo Saori entrando a la casa, Tatsumi no dejaba de verlos desconfiadamente, Saori se dio cuenta de eso y le dio una mirada fulminante**.-¡TATSUMI, PREPARA LA COMIDA, AHORAAAAAA!  
  
¡Sí, Saori-samaaaaaaa!-**dijo Tatsumi corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.  
  
Shunrei se acercó al oído de Shiryu mientras entraban a la casa y le susurró maravillada.  
  
-...Esto fue muy divertido...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Eli, Hyoga e Ikki estaban en el cuarto para Shun, debido a la insistencia de los tres habían conectado a Shun a una máquina, el doctor Kino no puso ninguno queja debido a que conocía a los protegidos de Mitsumasa.  
  
Eli estaba al lado de Shun, sentada en una silla, mientras que Ikki y Hyoga veían a lo lejos al jovencito como si estuviese dormido.  
  
-...Vaya que te quiere mi hermano, pato rubio...-murmuró Ikki viéndole.  
  
-...No lo sé, tal vez mal interpreto lo que hizo antes por mí...-suspiró Hyoga amargamente.  
  
No pudieron seguir hablando, ya que Hades apareció y les sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-...Bien...Ya es hora ...  
  
-Eli, cuida bien a Shun, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hyoga sonriéndole.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso...-le devolvió la sonrisa la chica.  
  
-Vámonos, pato...-dijo Ikki avanzando.  
  
-No, no...Veo que llevan las cajas de sus kamei...-dijo Hades deteniéndoles.  
  
-¿Y qué con eso?-dijo Ikki.  
  
-No pueden llevarlas...  
  
-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos sorprendidos.  
  
-Sí, les dije que curaran sus heridas...Pero no pueden ir a buscarlo con sus armaduras...Les quedará imposible la entrada ahí...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso explotaremos si entramos con ellas?-se burló Ikki.  
  
-No tan literal...pero morirían instantáneamente...-murmuró Hades con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.  
  
-Nos arriesgaremos...-sonrió decidido Hyoga.-Abre la entrada...  
  
-...De acuerdo...-Hades movió una mano y una especie de agujero negro apareció a su lado.-...Pasen, amigos míos...  
  
-Hasta luego, Eli...-murmuró Hyoga adelantándose y entrando al agujero.  
  
-Cuidate...-apenas murmuró Ikki siguiendo al chico rubio.  
  
-...Chicos...-dijo Eli viendo a Shun.-...Cuídense...  
  
El agujero se desvaneció con la orden de Hades, él avanzó hacia la cama donde Shun estaba acostado, puso su mano en su barbilla y sonrió.  
  
-...Si esos dos no sobreviven...Tu cuerpo será mío...  
  
**Fin del Capítulo 8  
**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Sigo con el sufrimiento y desgracia XD! Bueno no tanto, jejeje ...Ikki y Hyoga unirán fuerzas para rescatar el alma de Shun de allá abajo O.O!! ¿Quién es Caleb y de dónde rayos salió? Pues salió de mi cabecita :P No sé x qué me llama la atención ese nombre, la primera vez que lo oí fue en la última temporada de Buffy, era un tipo como reverendo :P ¿De dónde salió? Lo leerán, no les daré spoilers de mis historias :P  
  
Lo de la idea del chocolate fue gracias a ver este miércoles 21 Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (Lupin y sus chocolates :P), debo decir que hay cosas que no salen y son distintas en la película, pero tiene un saborcito que me gustó (Hay gente que no estará de acuerdo conmigo, pero ya ni modo, quiero volver a verla con mi ñiño yuhuuuuuuu! :P)  
  
Ay Shiryu y Shunrei! No me esperaba eso de ellos XD XD  
  
Espero moverme con el cap siguiente, este fin de semana me meteré con cuñas de radio y el Domingo con la filmación de un spot, deséenme suerte XD  
  
Cuídense mucho y ahí nos vemossss!  
  
Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi

PD: No han notado algo raro en Eli? XD


	9. El santo olvidado por los dioses

Nihao a todas! Acá Fuu-chan reportando sintonía ;)

Aún no sé qué pasó con mi fic de Querido Santa de Saint Seiya UoU...Pero ya ni modo...Hago un fic con gotitas de shonen ai y me lo borran UoU

Gracias a Dios su servidora pasó la práctica universitaria (Muerte a la margarina XD) y muy pronto me darán un lindo titulito jojojojojojo :p Sólo falta el trabajo con sueldo y seré feliz jejeje :p

Pero hablemos de este fic (jejeje XD)

Espero les guste y les agradezco a quienes han seguido este fic (Mi hijita Si-chan, Lady Palas, Luna-wood, Nebyura, Silverhell, caliope) y quienes se unen a la lectura(womenvenus, naxhieli y Netflite :p)

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es de Masami Kurumada, si x mí fuera ni siquiera hubiera revivido a Seiya (¿cómo que está en silla de ruedas? O.o Está muerto, bien muerto XD) y hubiera hecho que Saori se suicidara de nuevo (oh yes! XD) y que todos fuéramos felices viendo a Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu y los dorados haciendo una fiesta y de paso torturando a Tatsumi ;)

Este bichito :3 es propiedad (o es usado XD) por Si-chan, pidan permiso antes de usarlo XD XD

Nos vemos abajo (no en el infierno O.o)

**Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi**

:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3:3 :3 :3

**Lágrimas de cristal**

**Capítulo # 9:**

**El santo olvidado por los dioses**

_-Sí, les dije que curaran sus heridas...Pero no pueden ir a buscarlo con sus armaduras...Les quedará imposible la entrada ahí... _

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso explotaremos si entramos con ellas?-se burló Ikki.

-No tan literal...pero morirían instantáneamente...-murmuró Hades con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-Nos arriesgaremos...-sonrió decidido Hyoga.-Abre la entrada...

-...De acuerdo...-Hades movió una mano y una especie de agujero negro apareció a su lado.-...Pasen, amigos míos...

-Hasta luego, Eli...-murmuró Hyoga adelantándose y entrando al agujero.

-Cuidate...-apenas murmuró Ikki siguiendo al chico rubio.

-...Chicos...-dijo Eli viendo a Shun.-...Cuídense...

El agujero se desvaneció con la orden de Hades, él avanzó hacia la cama donde Shun estaba acostado, puso su mano en su barbilla y sonrió.

-...Si esos dos no sobreviven...Tu cuerpo será mío...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Ikki y Hyoga entraron a través del portal creado por Hades y se encontraron en un gran terreno, cubierto únicamente por arena y huesos que parecían humanos.

-Es hora de caminar, pato...-murmuró el joven de cabello azul mientras dejaba atrás al joven ruso.

-Eso no debes decírmelo para que lo haga, Ikki...-las palabras de Hyoga sonaban como un reproche.

-¿Qué te pasa? Supongo que quieres decirme algo, ¿no Hyoga?-Ikki sonrió cínicamente cuando se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

Hyoga se puso frente suyo y le miró de una forma de nunca le había visto al chico, bueno, tal vez sí, cuando hablaba de su madre difunta debajo del hielo macizo de los suelos siberianos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué? El tiempo es valioso...habla...

-¿Crees que yo tengo la culpa de lo que le pasa a Shun? Porque yo creo que sí...-se lamentó el joven mientras quitaba uno de sus mechones claros que estaba sobre su ojo sano.

-¿Sólo por eso nos detuvimos?- Hyoga brincó ante las palabras del santo del fénix.-Porque si quieres la respuesta ahora...No...La culpa es de ambos...Tú me atacaste con tu Polar Star y yo con Galaxia Explosion... No hay que perder tiempo en acusaciones o culpas, ya que lo único que no lograremos es ayudarle a Shun, es mucho más importante...Vamos pato...-Ikki comenzó a caminar de nuevo, empujando con su brazo sano el cuerpo atravesado del santo de Cygnus.

-¿Tu brazo está mejor?-Hyoga trató de entablar una nueva conversación.

-...Sobrevivirá...-murmuró un poco sonriente Ikki, pero luego levantó una ceja molesto al ver que Hyoga trataba de quitarse la cara de sorpresa.-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Es aterrante verte sonreír...-rió Hyoga de forma baja.-Puedes golpearme por el comentario, si quieres...

-...No me tientes, Hyoga...Vamos a caminar...-dijo Ikki adelantándose, sin que Hyoga lo notara, él también rió por lo bajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Este sitio es enorme!-murmuró un poco cansado Shun mientras avanzaba junto a Caleb en lo que parecía un sitio sin fin.

-Y eso que apenas hace poco llegaste...-dijo el chico de cabello gris en trenzas.

-¿Hace poco?-dijo Shun mirándolo perplejo.-Siento que han sido como dos días...

-Aquí el tiempo varía constantemente...Bueno Shun, debemos seguir...La ventaja de que estés aquí es que puedes ver algo que yo no he podido ver después de recorrer todo este estúpido terreno y...-murmuró Caleb suspirando tristemente y cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Caleb! ¿Qué es ese resplandor?-dijo el joven de cabellera verdusca señalando al frente de ellos, un resplandor dorado que estaba a diez metros de ellos.-¡Vamos a ver!-fue ahí que comenzó a correr.

-...Creo saber que es ese brillo...-susurró desanimado el chico por lo bajo mientras seguía al santo de Andrómeda.

Frente a ellos se encontraron con una de esas figuras con capucha, levitando en el aire y rodeado por ese mismo resplandor, daba alaridos de dolor, por lo cual, Shun acercó su mano a él, cuando el joven de ojos rojos lo jaló hacia atrás.

-¡No hagas eso!-le dijo el joven.

-¿Por qué?-le reclamó Shun impaciente.-¡Está sufriendo!

-¡No le creas!-murmuró Caleb.-Si lo tocas no vas a sobrevivir...Tuviste suerte de que el grupo que encontraste no te tocaran...¡Hay que irnos de aquí!

-...Pero...-el peliverde dudaba al ver al encapuchado quejándose aún más, bajó la cabeza y suspiró.-...De acuerdo...

Shun se adelantaba, mientras el joven que lo acompañaba miraba la figura flotar y simplemente sonrió.

-Casi lo engañas...

-**¡Caleb! ¡Vamos!-**le gritó Shun mientras lo llamaba con su mano.

-¡Ya voy!-le dijo el joven mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo.

Lo siguiente que hizo el joven de ojos rojos fue mirar fijamente a Shun, lo cual hacía que el santo pacífico se sintiera incómodo y se pusiera muy sonrojado.

-¿Caleb?-le llamó con voz nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Shun?-el chico volteó a verlo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues...Pues...Mmm...-el peliverde no sabía qué decir.-¿Puedo preguntarte...algo?

-Sí, dime...-Caleb entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-murmuró Shun, luego se avergonzó de la pregunta y trató de arreglar todo.-¡No es que te recrimine o algo por el estilo!

-¿Te digo la verdad?-sonrió apenado el joven.

-¿Verdad?-Shun se sorprendió por lo dicho y quiso saber qué era esa verdad.

-...Te...pareces mucho...a Amara...-terminó finalmente el joven, se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de Shun se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a reír.-¿Ocurre algo?

-No pasa nada...-sonrió Shun más tranquilo.-Eso que me confundan con una chica es más común de lo que crees...

-Ya veo, jejejejeje...-rió amenamente el chico de cabello gris, luego le siguió el peliverde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la mansión Kido, la situación era un "tanto" amenazante para Shunrei y Shiryu, que estaban sentados en la gran mesa de roble negro que se encontraba en el gran comedor, frente a un gran cuadro de Mitsumasa Kido con su típica "sonrisa Colgate".

En la cabeza de la mesa estaba Saori abanicándose sonriente, Shiryu estaba en el primer asiento del lado derecho, mientras Shunrei estaba igual, pero en el lado izquierdo, lo cual implicaba que ambos se miraran directamente, pero no era así. Ambos tenían las miradas bajas, les temblaban las manos y cuando buscaban el contacto visual, trataban de murmurar algo, pero todo terminaba en labios temblando, mejillas encendidas y un silencio que desesperaba un tanto a la diosa y a Tatsumi que se encontraba a las espaldas del santo de larga cabellera.

-¿Qué te parece la mansión, Shunrei? Dime...-murmuró muy sonriente la chica de cabello violeta.

-Cuando Shiryu me contó sobre la mansión pensé que era grande y hermosa, pero creo que sus palabras se quedaron muy cortas... –murmuró nerviosa la chica.

-Eres muy gentil, Shunrei-sonrió de nuevo la diosa.-Puedes quedarte los días que creas conveniente...Shiryu con gusto te llevará a una especie de tour por Tokyo para que lo conozcas bien, ¿verdad, Shiryu?

-...

-¿Shiryu?-las cejas de Saori se fruncieron terriblemente, esa fue la señal para el hombre calvo, que pellizcó al santo del Dragón en la espalda sin que lo notara la jovencita china.

-¿Sí, Saori-san?- Shiryu difícilmente podía sonreír, Shunrei le miró de reojo y no comprendía qué le pasaba a su novio...a su prometido...

-¿Verdad que llevarás a Shunrei de paseo para que conozca Tokyo?-la diosa volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa tan falsa que Shiryu se preguntaba cómo Seiya podía haberse fijado en ella y hacer "eso" con ella, este último pensamiento lo estremeció.

-**¡Claro, claro!**-Shiryu le dirigió el mismo tipo de sonrisa, luego miró nervioso a la chica.-¿Te parece bien que comencemos mañana temprano?

-P-por mí está b-bien, Shiryu...-las mejillas de Shunrei se encendieron y Saori notó esa reacción.

-Chicos...¿Podría preguntarles algo?-esa pregunta hizo temblar a ambos al unísono, temían que era _el momento de la verdad..._

-**¡Seguro!-**dijeron al mismo tiempo y por ende se sonrojaron terriblemente.

-No es nada malo, créanme...-sonrió ampliamente.-Debo decirles que luego...de...-su voz se quebró levemente.-...la muerte...de Seiya...-volvió a sonar normal-...Me he podido percatar de cosas que antes no podía...Y siento que está pasando algo ahora...en esta mansión...

-¿Pasando algo ahora...?-murmuró sorprendido Shiryu, Shunrei continuó.

-¿...En esta mansión?

-Sí...-sonrió la diosa y los señaló.-...y tiene que ver con ustedes dos...

-¿Eh?-dijeron ambos sorprendidos por fuera, aterrados por dentro.

-Vamos, ustedes tienen algo, ¿no?-les miró curiosa, ambos se sonrojaron pero no emitieron ningún monosílabo como respuesta.

Ella suspiró resignada y se puso de pie, dándoles la espalda caminó hacia su despacho.

-Disculpen por entrometerme, no se preocupen, cenen tranquilamente, debo regresar a mi trabajo...

La diosa avanzaba lentamente a su oficina, mientras que el remordimiento invadía los corazones de Shiryu y Shunrei que comenzaron a mirarse preocupados por la diosa y a susurrar entre ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos, Shiryu?

-No lo sé...

-Pero...¿No ves como está la pobre?

-¿Y si es uno de sus "_trucos_"?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ella? ¿No es ella la diosa de la sabiduría?

-Pues...Creo que le quedaría mejor lo de "_diosa de la guerra_"...

-¡Shiryu!

-¡No me mires así, Shunrei! ¡No sabes cómo es ella!

-¿Qué es lo que te diría el maestro Dohko en estos momentos, Shiryu?

-Pues...-Shiryu agachó la cabeza.-...Que debo proteger a Atena...y...

-¿Y?

-...Y contar con ella en lo crea que necesite su ayuda...

-Entonces...**¡Hagámoslo!-**sonrió finalmente Shunrei, miró a la diosa y la llamó.-**¡Saori-san!**

La joven diosa no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a la pareja, los miró curiosa y sonrió ante la pesadez de Shiryu.

-¿Díganme?

-Pues...Dile Shiryu...Vamos...-le codeó la chica china.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo, por qué?-Shiryu miró sin entender.

-Pues la conoces mejor que yo, ¿no?-sonrió la Shunrei tomándole del regazo.

-Bueno...es...que...yo...-miró a Shunrei y tragó saliva.-...nosotros...queremos...decirle...

-¿Sí?-Saori comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Que pensamos casarnos...-murmuró finalmente Shiryu mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba.

-**¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!-**rió eufórica la diosa mientras se abanicaba, ante la sorpresa de la jovencita china, Shiryu ya sabía que haría eso.-¿Y cuándo piensan casarse, Shunrei querida?-en este punto comenzó a pestañear exageradamente.

-Hmm...aún no sabemos...-dijo apenada y de paso confundida la chica.

-Bien, no se preocupen por eso...-sonrió satisfecha, volteó a ver al hombre calvo.-**¡¡Tatsumi!!**

-¿Sí, Saori-sama?-murmuró asustado el sirviente.-¿Traigo la cena?

-**¿CENA? ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE HICIERAS CENA?-**venas comenzaron a salir en el rostro de la joven de cabello morado, mientras ella cerraba su abanico en un brusco movimiento.

-¿Eh?-Tatsumi parpadeó asustado.-¿Qué desea, mi señora?

-**¡BUSCA A LOS MEJORES DISEÑADORES, FLORISTAS, LO QUE CREAS NECESARIO PARA UNA BELLAAAAAAAA BODAAAA!**

**-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-**Tatsumi salió corriendo desesperado hacia el despacho de Saori.

-Chicos, no se preocupen por nada...Yo me encargaré de todo...-sonrió ampliamente la joven.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa...-susurró nervioso Shiryu a su prometida, ambos se dieron cuenta que tener a la diosa de sabiduría como casamentera no sería una buena idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Hyoga e Ikki seguían caminando por ese largo desierto, suspirando desanimados y un tantos hartos por no poder encontrar a Shun...o mejor dicho...al alma de aquel jovencito de cabellos verdes como el pasto que los quería a ambos y que hasta había dado su vida...su única vida para que ambos vivieran...

Sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte, viendo un resplandor dorado que les llamaba la atención.

No dudaron en caminar hacia allá y se encontraron con una figura encapuchada que gritaba con mucho dolor y que se encontraba levitando.

El ruso caminó decidido hacia ella, pero la mano sana de Ikki lo detuvo por el hombro y él comenzó a gruñir.

-¿Se puede saber **QUÉ** haces?-la cejas de Ikki se fruncieron.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? Debemos sacarlo de ahí...-le empujó con rudeza el rubio.

-¿Cómo sabes que no está fingiendo?-el peliazul lo miró de reojo y se interpuso en su camino.

-Somos santos y debemos ayudarle...Hazte a un lado o terminaré lo que no pude hacer allá...-dijo Hyoga invocando su frío cosmo.

-A..yúde...nme...-apenas murmuró la figura en el aire.

-**¿Ves? ¡Hay que sacarlo de ahí!-**le gritó el santo del Cisne.

-Cualquiera puede pedir ayuda...-se mofó Ikki.-Pato, en estos casos, no debes guiarte tanto por el corazón...O estarás perdido...

Hyoga tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no terminar matando a Ikki, estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, pensar que vería a su Shun llorando por la pérdida de su hermano era un martirio...En ocasiones deseaba partirse en dos como lo hacía con el pensamiento para darle su merecido al Fénix.

-...N-no...le haré...d-daño...Lo j-juro...-apenas exclamaba el encapuchado.

-Vaya, vaya...¿Desde cuándo los demonios pueden jurar?-volvió a burlarse el joven de la cicatriz en la nariz.

-...Ikki...-Hyoga cerraba sus puños muy molesto.

-No soy...un...demonio...-exclamó el hombre (¿?).-...Líbrenme...de este martirio...A-ataquen...mis...ojos...

Hyoga suspiró seguro y empujó sin miramientos a su acompañante hacia un lado. En seguida comenzó a invocar su cosmo.

-Creeras que soy un estúpido por querer ayudarle...Entonces lo soy en verdad...No soy capaz de dejar a un inocente sufrir... ¿O serás tú el estúpido, Ikki?-murmuró el de ojos fríos con un gran tono de seguridad.

Ikki entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente, dándole espacio entre el hombre encapuchado y el joven rubio.

-Haz lo que quieras...Pero apúrate, hay que buscar a mi hermano...-murmuró finalmente.

El ruso marcó las estrellas de su constelación y concentró su cosmo. Suspiró decidido y lanzó su Rayo Aurora hacia los ojos del hombre. El resplandor dorado se expandió a los lados y por último sucumbió, estallando como si se tratara de una lluvia de estrellas.

El encapuchado se precipitó al suelo y para sorpresa de Hyoga, Ikki lo sostuvo sólo con su brazo sano. El gorro se corrió y mostró la apariencia del hombre. Como de cuarenta años, cabello negro puesto en trenzas y aún conservando las nebulosas en sus ojos.

-G-gracias...-apenas murmuró su nombre.-...S-soy...Ji...reh...

-Bueno, vámonos...Te llevaremos con nosotros y ahí veremos qué hacemos contigo...-murmuró Ikki viéndole.

-Discúlpalo, Jireh...Es que ambos estamos buscando a alguien querido para ambos...-le miró Hyoga apenado.

-D-deben...prote..gerse...del...s-santo...olvi...dado...por...los dioses...-las manos del hombre temblaron y tomaron las del rubio.

-¿Santo olvidado por los dioses?-los ojos de ambos santos de Atena parpadearon sin entender, más Ikki parecía no darle importancia.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

-...El...es...un...peli...gro...Ayuden...a...quien...buscan...-en este punto el hombre se desmayó.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-murmuró Hyoga viéndole.

¿Qué más? Buscar a Shun antes que ese "santo" lo encuentre...-dijo Ikki poniendo el cuerpo del hombre en su espalda.-Pero no podemos dejar a este hombre aquí estorbando el paso...

-Gracias...-pudo exclamar el ruso con una leve sonrisa.

-Guarda esas sonrisas hasta que veamos a Shun...-murmuró Ikki avanzando y dejando atrás Hyoga con una gran cara de sorpresa por el comentario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

El joven de cabello verde había juntado varias ramas secas y comenzaba a formar una especie de tienda de campaña para pasar la noche en este sitio tan silencioso. En el caso de Caleb, simplemente estaba acostado en la especie de arena, mirando como al infinito, a lo que parecían ser una especie de estrellas. A su lado, había una especie de lanza, a la cual había sacado filo.

-Caleb...-Shun le llamó.

-¿Hm?-el peligris le miró.

-¿Puedes buscar algo de comer?

-¿Algo para comer? ¡Claro!-los ojos del joven miraron de nuevo al infinito, viendo como un gran ave negra sobrevolaba sobre ellos.

Sostuvo la lanza y la lanzó como si nada, atravesándole el corazón al animal, para la sorpresa de Shun, que vio venir al ave que cayó cerca suyo.

-¡Fue increíble!-murmuró maravillado Shun cuando se acercó a su acompañante.

-No es nada...-rió el chico, luego miró serio al joven peliverde.-Shun...¿Te cuento un relato que corre por estos lugares?

-¿Relato?-los ojos del santo de Andrómeda pestañearon de forma curiosa.

-...Existe alguien que ataca a quienes llegan a este sitio...Pero no es un ataque este lugar es eterno...bueno...es una tortura eterna...

-¿Lugar eterno?-dijo sin entender Shun.-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Acaso no lo comprendes, Shun?-sonrió Caleb tranquilamente.-...Estás muerto...

Los ojos de Shun se abrieron completamente, llenos de terror, al entender todo...

_...Por eso no tenía heridas...Por eso no estaba su armadura...Por eso no estaban ni su Nii-san ni Hyoga..._

_...Había muerto..._

-Tranquilo, no hay por qué preocuparse...Tu alma está en un buen lugar...-sonrió el de cabellos en trenza.

-¿Mi alma?-Shun tocó su pecho, tratando de oír el latido de su corazón, pero fue en vano.

-...No te estreses, Shun...-rió el de ojos rojos.-Estás bien cuidado...aunque creo que dentro de unos segundos...no será así...

-¿Eh?-el peliverde no entendía.

-¡Oh sí! Olvidé terminar el relato...-sonrió Caleb mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico.-Quedé en la tortura eterna...Existe en este lugar una persona que se encarga de alimentarse de esas almas para subsistir...Y no sólo cada alma que él consuma es capaz de poder cumplir su deseo de salir de este sitio en el que fue aprisionado...aprisionado...Hmm...no es la palabra...Olvidado ...sí...

-¿De quién hablas, Caleb?-la mirada del peliverde temblaba por aquellas palabras.

-No desesperes Shun...-Caleb lo aprisionó de los hombros.-Ya te diré de quién se trata...Muchos lo conocen como el asesino del alma...Prefiero llamarlo...El santo olvidado por los dioses...

-¿El santo olvidado por los dioses? ¿Quién es tienes ganas de saber...te lo diré...-la mirada de Caleb bajó brevemente, pero al levantarla de nuevo estaba llena de malicia, de ira.-...El santo olvidado por los dioses...Soy...yo...

En ese momento, un cosmo gris comenzó a cubrir al joven de cabello gris, con la misma energía empujó a Shun hacia el suelo y sonrió ampliamente.

-...Caleb...-el peliverde no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-...No...Caleb de Basilisco, mi señor Hades-murmuró mientras aparecía una especie de hoz de color plateado y su cuerpo comenzaba a resplandecer con el mismo color de su cosmo.

**Continuará!**

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Vaya! O.o! Luego de tanto tiempo y pongo al pobre Shun a sudar la gota fría con Caleb (No me maten, pero Shun confío mucho en él T.T)

Shiryu y Shunrei están sufriendo gracias a Saori (¿Cómo nadie se da cuenta de todo el conflicto de Shun XD?)

¡Qué sufra Tatsumi! ¡Qué sufra Tatsumi! ¡Qué sufra Tatsumi! (XD)

Ikki y Hyoga siguen peleando como siempre (¿A poco no se ven tiernos? XD) ¿Ikki aceptará que Hyoga esté con Shun? Soy yo o Ikki está igualito a la serie? XD

Espero actualizar muy pronto ;)

Nos vemos! :)

**Fuu-chan, Kaze no senshi **

PD: Una frase de alivio: Mientras Seiya no esté...todo estará bien XD


End file.
